Banished
by lilnicky21
Summary: The Goblin King wasn’t King, indeed he was just standing in for his father while his parents were on a second honeymoon. Like any teenager left alone, he gets into a world of trouble and when his parents get home…gets punished appropriately.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the wonderful production of Jim Henson.  
Rating: PG13 for some suggested content and types of potty humour. Viewer discretion may be advised.  
Genre: Romantic Comedy  
Full screening length: approx. 128 min. _

_~Not held responsible for time length discrepancy. _

_Summary: The Goblin King wasn't King, indeed he was just standing in for his father while his parents were on a second honeymoon. Like any teenager left alone, he gets into a world of trouble and when his parents get home…gets punished appropriately._

~Banished~

Now playing in a Theatre Near You!

Chapter One

The king looked down on his son with a disapproving glare. It was worse than being yelled at, worse than being kicked while down and worse, much worse than being threatened with disinheritment.

It was disinheritment.

Jareth stood before his father, hands held in front and head bowed. He was left like that for uncounted minutes while his father contemplated his next course with false concentration. He had already decided the verdict long ago, even since he _felt_ Jareth had brought loss and destruction down on his kingdom.

At long last the ancient Goblin King spoke. "My son, I give you one chance to explain to me why you did this. Speak carefully mind. I have the power to destroy your very life if I find need to."

Jareth hardly batted an eyelash as he looked into his father's disappointed eyes. His face emotionless but his voice being slightly arrogant, he spoke. "Father, my King. While you were gone there was a summons, a girl wished her brother away. I took him but she pleaded with me to give him back. I could not. I didn't even consider it. I took the baby and the girl was near hysterics as I was to leave. Against my better judgment I challenged her. I told her if she could run the labyrinth in thirteen hours, the number of our goddess in the wood, I would give her brother back." Jareth lost his control and he ran an anguished hand threw his hair. "Father! How was I to know she would beat the Labyrinth? You never told me that was even _possible_! And that accursed book! What in the blazing river was it doing in her possession? How could I have known…"

"My son, calm yourself." The Goblin King held up his hand. "You will remember yourself as a prince of this realm! For that is what you will stay."

Jareth looked at the old man in shock. He wasn't being disinherited after all? What was his father planning to do?

The King chuckled. "No, no I don't plan ridding myself of you… yet. My boy, you are much too good an entertainment to pass up. However! That does not alleviate your play in all this. You have a task before you. A very trying one." He paused as if reconsidering his own words. "Perhaps it is more of a punishment before you. After all, one does not get banished to the Aboveground as a reward."

Jareth chocked on the air coming into his lungs. Aboveground? To live? As a human? With the wretched girl who defeated him? Only one answer could even begin to explain this task.

His father was trying to kill him!

Or perhaps his father was just evil. Yes that's right. His father was just plain evil.

Or he really was bored even after the holiday him and Jareth's mother, the Queen, took just last week. It was that Goddess forsaken holiday which lead to this disastrous mess.

There are just three rules to be followed in this specific operation his father ran.

Don't give the children food of the labyrinth until they are ours.

Don't contact the relations of the child wished away. Erase memory and leave.

Don't challenge mortals.

And he broke all three of them. Well more then broke really, perhaps shred, torn, and trodden underfoot. He might have spat on them at one point as well…

Giving the mortal girl food from the labyrinth has been the cherry on the cupcake, now she would always have access if she would want it and she might even have the power to bring others with her! The labyrinth was destined to become some sort of amusement park! All those filthy mortals running around and stepping in the bog, contaminating it with their oily skin and snot filled noses.

Jareth shuttered at the thought. Those vile no good creatures!

Unfortunately his father noticed this and said, "Are you listening to me? Of course not! Why on earth would anyone listen to their _King_?"

The Goblin King had been talking to him and he wasn't listening. Jareth at least had the grace to look slightly ashamed, even if it were only slightly.

"Bah! I give up! You are going to live in the Aboveground until I see fit to return you! While you are at it try and find that girl and convince her to come back here! Make sure she returns whether she wills it or not, understand? She has proved herself useful and your mother can always use the mortal as entertainment."

"What! Why? She was awful! Completely and utterly horrid! She-."

"Turned you down?"

Both son and King looked to the doors of the throne room. The little dwarf was there, standing in his gardening clothes getting dirt everywhere. Jareth sighed. "Hedgehog-."

"Hoggle! And you well know it sonny! And besides, we all know it's true!" Hoggle banished his weed picker at the younger man and the King chuckled again.

"Hoggle! The man of the hour! It took you long enough to respond to my summons. Why?"

"Yer majesty. I was cleaning up his mess!" he pointed a dirty stumpy finger at Jareth. "Those goblins were in my garden again and he did nothing to stop it!"

"Indeed? Well flowers can be replanted which is more then I can say for you if my wife catches you covered in dirt in our castle. She already threw a fit at the mess left by his high and mightiness when we got back." Jareth grumbled. "However, that is not why I called you here, Hoggle. My son told me you helped a young girl through the labyrinth, is this true?"

Hoggle shifted uneasily from foot to foot. "So what if it is? I didn't mean no harm from it!"

"No, no harm came from it, rest assured. Unless of course you count the section of the castle that was destroyed and the bridge that was collapsed and the wall that was crumbled and the portion of Goblin City that is buried under rocks and, of course, the ball room that was smashed in." he continued before Hoggle could deny the ball room incident. "I am aware that my son is responsible for that one but that does not excuse you from your part played in all this. That is why you are to join him in his expedition."

A very distinguished "_What_?" sounded from two separate parties. Both gardener and prince were unhappy with the arrangements. The King grinned again. He was obviously enjoying this much, much more than either one of them and would keep on enjoying their misery.

Jareth reached his conclusion. His father _was_ trying to kill him! And fast by the sounds of it.

"Father, that is definitely _not_ fair!" Jareth let out in a huff. "Being sent aboveground with that mortal is much more than enough but also with this little snot, it's beyond repulsive! I will _die_ up there!"

"Oh ho! What's this, my son calling something not fair? Has the skies and oceans switched place on me? I think not! That, my son, is called life! Life isn't fair! You are to learn more than that lesson up there, I think. Now be gone! Both of you!"

The throne room disappeared and Jareth found himself alone beside the little stinker who, as far as Jareth was concerned, was to blame for the whole blessed mess.

"Hoggle, when I become king you will find yourself in a sorry position indeed!" Jareth threatened, clenching his hands into fists. The urge to lash out at something was almost too strong to resist. It was too strong. He turned on the dwarf and was about to pummel him when he glowed an iridescent shade of purple. The light cleared and in the place of the dwarf, a teenage boy of sixteen sat on his behind looking in bewilderment at the goblin prince.

"What happened to you?" Hoggle's voice was a few degrees higher than it had been and when he stood, he was a few feet taller as well, though not reaching past five foot three.

"What do you mean, what happened to me? What happened to you?" His voice was the same but something was off. Jareth didn't feel as, well, powerful as before. Like some of his magic was gone. "What is going on?"

Hoggle dug around in his coat pocket which materialized with his new body. There was a roll of vellum in there. It was a note.

It read:

_Dear son and Hoggle_

_Don't be too put out with your new appearances, Hoggle will probably like his very much but I regret to inform you, you will not be keeping it! Jareth, I removed your magic. After the dis-play you preformed I deemed it unnecessary for you to have that type of power Aboveground. Frankly I do not think you can be trusted not to harm the mortals. The girl, I have no major issues with, keep her alive when you bring her back is all I ask, but it would be nice if the others didn't die spontaneously around that particular area. You are enrolled in her high-school this year and I have arranged it so you will be in most of her classes. You know what to do and what is expected of you. I will be watching. _

_Kendrick, Goblin King. _

_P.S. I suppose you would like to know where you are staying correct? That is your task as well, sleep in the gutters for all I care just accomplish what you are to do… Perhaps I will take _pity_ on you and bring you home sooner than I had planned._

"Damn him!" Jareth spat out in rage. "Who does he think he is to treat his only son like this? Damn. Damn. DAMN!"

"Calm down you rat! He's watching and if he sees you like this he may just take it into his head to disinherit you!" Hoggle paused. "On second thought, keep it up. Yell and curse him out to your heart's content."

"Hogwash! I will not stand for this type of insolence from you! You will respect me!" Jareth grabbed at Hoggle but he managed to get his feet tangled in the jeans and new sneakers he wore now, falling into a conveniently placed puddle. Jareth lay there in the muddy water ready to pound his fists and kick his feet. "I _hate_ the Aboveground! I hate everything about it!"

He stood up and 'dusted' himself off. His clothes became instantly dry. He smirked. "I seem to have some power after all. This should be helpful." A note fell from the sky like a golden scroll. "Damn pigsy." Jareth muttered darkly as he opened it up and read:

_Jareth, count this as a Post P.S. I will be watching you. If I see you will use your powers for malicious reasons you will not find them, however if I see that you would benefit from their use, you will have them. I have set you up with a residence as well. Take your bags and go to the address. Hoggle will be close by but not within the same house. Good luck. _

_K. Goblin King_

Jareth fumed as another smaller piece of paper fell from the sky. It gave two addresses, one for him and one for Hoggle. He looked around. "There are no bags!" the moment he spoke the sky thundered and Jareth ran from his spot with his arms covering his head. Two bags fell from the sky to land unceremoniously on his head despite his efforts to run away. "Argh!"

GOBLINKING*GNIKNILBOG

Jareth stood on the front porch to the house he would be staying at. Over and over in his head he was saying, _this cannot be happening, this cannot be happening. _He was filled with a tortuous knot building in his stomach and it threatened to overcome him. Wait! It DID overcome him. He turned to leave when the door opened. "OOOH! You're here! Sarah! Sarah, come quick! Our girl is here."

Jareth froze. Girl? He looked down at himself. Nope, no suspiciously patruding twins were to be found and he was fairly sure the female gender didn't have a third leg. He turned and looked at the woman who stood in the doorway. "I beg your pardon."

The woman looked ready to faint. "I thought, oh dear! I thought we were getting a girl." She started at him a moment longer before sighing. "Oh do come in. I'm sure we can work something out."

She moved aside to give him room to enter into the foyer and he swept inside looking disdainfully at the furnishings. He faced the hostess who was rather flustered. He held out his hand, "My name is Jareth and you are my family for the semester. I believe your surname is Williams, am I correct?"

The woman took his hand a little too enthusiastically. "Yes, yes that's right. My name is Karen and my husband is Robert. We have a son and daughter as well! Oh do sit down in the sitting room; I'll get us some tea." She walked into the kitchen while yelling, "Sarah! Our student is here! Come down and greet him!"

And very distinct _thud _resounded from above and a squeaked '_him?'_ could be heard followed by the sound of elephant feet tromping down the stairs. Jareth smirked as her brown haired head poked from around the door way. He grinned at her and waved just a little bit evilly. Sarah gulped.

"Karen! I think there is some mistake! He- um- well… there is only one spare bed… and uh…" Sarah's complaints dwindled as she saw the smirk on his face grow almost as if he could read her mind. Jareth didn't think it would be necessary to tell her that he couldn't read her mind but her mind was clear enough on her face to know more or less what she was thinking. Karen appeared behind Sarah and huffed.

"If you're not going to go in then may I suggest you move aside so I can pass? Honestly Sarah…"

Sarah, looking abashed, edged into the room and sat on the far end of the couch, as far from Jareth as she could. Karen took the only other seat in the small living room after setting the tea down. Sarah stood up again. "I'll get some milk…" she started but Jareth coldly informed her that he didn't want any. Defeated for the moment, Sarah sat again.

Jareth could just restrain himself from tormenting her to death. He had to deal with her soon but for now he was content to have his fun and his fun included torturing Sarah.

Karen began with the questioning. "I'm sorry dear, but we were under the impression that we were getting an Australian student and a girl at that. Where are you from? And, oh dear me, what is your name?"

Jareth smirked, "My name is Jareth. It's an old name which goes back in my family for many generations. It seems all the male children have the name Jareth pop up in their name somewhere." _Well since I was so named, it will now. _He tapped his chin pretending to think. "Hmm let's see, I am from Europe, more specifically England." _Or rather beneath it. Hah ah ah. _

"Oh that's wonderful dear. Are you allergic to anything? Do you have brothers and sisters? How are you with children? I have a son, Sarah's brother who just turned one."

"In order? No, just sisters and I am somewhat of an expert on looking after children. My father runs a-." _What the devil do they call it! _"A daycare!"

"Interesting..." Karen shook her head and returned to her twenty questions. " What does your mother do?"

"She helps my father run his daycare."

"oh" Karen seemed slightly put out but she trudged on dependently. "How many sisters do you have?"

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Too many to count for sure!"

Karen laughed. "Oh that's not nice." She looked to the clock. "Look at the time I must finish dinner. Sarah's father will be home soon." And she bustled off.

Jareth leered at Sarah. She was looking well composed and she was very quiet... too quiet. Then she was released from whatever spell had been holding her.

"You bastard! How did you do that?" Jareth sent a quick 'thank you' down to his father. He must have interfered on his behalf.

"Darling, aren't you happy to see me?" he inched closer to her.

She gasped. "Go away Goblin King!"

Jareth laughed. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. You see I'm not the Goblin King. My father is."

Sarah looked as if her eye balls would 'pop' out of her head. "What? Then what was all that in the Labyrinth? You with the kingliness?"

"Kingliness? Really Sarah, I don't even think that's a word." Jareth laughed.

"Hey bub! This isn't your house you have no right to talk down to me like that! And yes, _kingliness!_ Don't change the subject."

"Tisk tisk darling. This may be your house but I am your guest and I think your guest deserves more respect than that."

"I agree!" Both children looked to the doorway where Karen stood. "Dinner is ready, you two. Go wash!" she pointed up the stairs and Sarah slouched her way up them without enthusiasm. Jareth grinned at Karen and raced after her with none of the dignity of his office.

Sarah was washing her hands in the sink arguing with her reflection. He came up behind her and suddenly pushed her body into the sink. Water sloshed up against her, soaking her shirt. Even the tips of her hair were dripping. Her face was beet red from embarrassment when she saw Jareth standing behind her, then her face paled considerably with rage. She glared and roughly pushed past him and down the hall.

Jareth snickered at the locked door of her bedroom and he quickly washed his hands, foregoing the strange yellow bar at the edge instead simply willing his hands clean.

They were pulling up the chairs and getting ready to eat by the time Sarah returned from her room. She had changed her top and, to Jareth's further amusement, her pants. Her long hair was thrown into a bun at the back of her head. She could have taken more care there, Jareth thought, she had tendrils escaping it and it wasn't twisted nicely into a bun, it was just sort of gathered with a tie around it; very lazy in Jareth's opinion.

Robert was a bit of a surprise for Jareth. He wasn't nearly as protective as his father had been for his sisters. Neither was he really uncaring. When Jareth entered the kitchen he saw Robert give Toby a hug and a kiss on the head and then he turned and warmly greeted Jareth as if he were always expecting a boy student not a girl. Jareth was extremely relieved. If Robert had been a problem the whole plan could have gone askew.

Sarah sat down in her seat and Karen finally exclaimed, "Sarah. Good heavens! Did you change your clothes again!"

Robert looked up at his daughter then at Jareth and winked. Jareth, catching on quickly said, "Darling you shouldn't have to change for me! I'm touched."

Sarah looked up and glared. "I wouldn't have _had_ to change if _someone_ didn't splash me with water!"

"Sarah! Watch your tone!" Karen scolded and Jareth snickered.

Robert, however, much to Jareth's charain, was quick on the up take. "Karen, please. You see how embarrassed she is. It was probably all an accident. Let's just eat our dinner."

_I guess I should be relieved that Father's spell will keep her from saying anything about me. That's all done. Now all that's left is to be sure Father thinks I was suitably punished and away we go! I go back to the underground with Sarah to entertain my mother and I never have to deal with her again! Or perhaps I will want to deal with her again. _Jareth concluded his monologue in his watched Sarah through the corner of his eye as she picked at her food. _What is going on in that head? Why does she react this way? _

"So Jareth, how old are you?" Robert asked, taking a bite of spaghetti and raised his eye brows.

_About ninety-three next October. _"I'll be seventeen in October, Sir"

Sarah coughed after taking an overly large sip of orange juice. Jareth grinned at her. _Does that age intrigue you, sweet Sarah?_

"Excellent! We'll be able to throw a party for you then!" Karen exclaimed.

More polite questions were directed at Jareth concerning his family and where he lived and he played along, answering everything with as much honesty as he could afford without looking like a doofus. When dinner was finished Karen ordered Sarah to clean the table and help her with dishes while Robert took Jareth up stairs to show him where he would be sleeping that night; in Sarah's room. Her room was much too girly for him but he would get used to it. He frowned when the spare bed was folded up and wheeled from the room.

"Where's Sarah going to sleep? I hope I'm not kicking her out. I don't mind sleeping on the couch for the night." Jareth _did_ mind but he was rather disappointed about not getting the chance to torment her more. He would have slipped into her dreams and gave her the run for her life. Maybe a revisit to the ballroom scene would entertain him. His lusty thoughts were not evident on his face, or at least, not hugely evident since Robert just grinned at the 'younger' man.

"She's going to be sleeping in Toby's room while Toby sleeps with Karen and me. Our room is right beside Toby's so don't even think it." Robert said in a _stern_ tone of a father joking around with the virtue of his daughter.

Jareth didn't know what to say for a moment. What would Robert do if Jareth told him that he had entertained those ideas more than once, nearly seduced his innocent daughter and then tried to blackmail her into staying with him to 'fear, love and do as he said'? He figured a sixteen year old boy wouldn't think like that. Or, of course, he would think like that but he wouldn't have the bal- guts to say it to the father. "I'm not sure I follow you, Sir?" he managed a slightly confused, polite smile.

"Oh please, call me Robert." He smiled and sat on the bed. Jareth sat where he was beckoned. "I was a young man myself you know. And I know Sarah is a pretty girl but she has never had a relationship with a boy before if you follow my meaning. You can tease her and pull her pigtails but I doubt that she will truly know what that means. Flowers would be easier to use then sharp tugs on the ear."

"But Sir- Robert," he amended, "does that bother you that I'm interested in your daughter?" He was pretty sure that this conversation wouldn't reach the wrong ears, especially those precious pair down stairs attached to that smooth, creamy neck and hidden behind that lustrous hair…

"Ha! If I was truly worried I would send you off. Just don't hurt her and I'll be a happy camper. Like I said, I remember being young once and that led me to Sarah's mother." he leaned in closer and dropped his voice. "But if a relationship does develop between you, make sure it doesn't end as mine and her mother's did. If that happens, I will make sure you can never be found again,_ than_ I will make use of your father's daycare."

Jareth frowned. He was never one for subtleties. "Wha-."

"I just turned thirty three years old last month. Linda, Sarah's mother, was a few years younger than me." Robert stood, somehow looking a lot more youthful then before. "I'll let you get settled and maybe we can play a card game later on." He left the room.

Jareth's jaw was still detached from that comment. _Why would it matter if he just turned thirty three last month- oh OH __**OH! Oh no! No! **_Sarah was no younger then fifteen so that would mean that her father was only eighteen when she was born, no accounting on the exact age of her mother but Jareth could see that _that_ was a young age to be parents. Even at his age, it was unthinkable to his race. Lust and bedding someone for the fun of it was one thing but starting a family wasn't even something someone _considered _until their two hundredth year! Nah uh! No way Jose! NOT going to happen.

A little voice crawled up into his brain. **Humans are much more fertile then you are for they are shorter lived.** **And there is no denying that you want her, look down if you don't believe me. **Jareth looked down and he believed.

_This is going to be a painfully long punishment! Father will kill me yet and he doesn't even know it!_

GOBLINKING*GNIKNILBOG

Kendrick, Goblin King and Lord of the Labyrinth looked in a crystal at his son. After the conversation between his son and his 'host father' concerning the mortal girl and the circumstances between the father and mother of the girl, the Goblin King almost laughed. When the man left the room to leave the punished prince in the frilly room and said prince's face became progressively redder until he looked down and saw a piece of his anatomy at attention, the Goblin King _did_ laugh. He laughed so heartily that his wife came to investigate.

Emogen, Goblin Queen, entered the throne room where he sat draped over his throne with crystal in hand. "Kendrick! What in the seven hells are you doing?"

His great booming laugh cut off at the frustrated and confused look on his wife's face. "Darling, my love, how adverse would you be to becoming a grandmother from our darling son?"

Her mouth dropped open in shock but she quickly regained herself and strode determinedly to her husband's side. She snatched the crystal from his hand to look. The image playing inside it was one of Jareth sitting on a bed that was nowhere in the castle and holding a picture of a dark haired girl. He wore a faint blush and his gaze was almost gentle. Emogen sighed and handed the sphere back. "This may not be the punishment you had in mind."

He smirked at his wife, testament to where his son got that infuriating smirk from. "You will not yell or hit at me? I did send our son to the Aboveground without consulting you."

She crawled up on his lap and placed a hand to his wrinkling cheek. "My love, he deserved everything you could have given him but like I said, this may not be a punishment. I didn't know he felt that way about the mortal."

He sighed and shook his head. "Our son had forgotten to mention much to us, darling. He had been spying on her even since I allowed him out of the underground in his alternate form. I think he may have given her that book. I suspect it but I fear he is too arrogant for his own good and will deny it when confronted. He denied it vehemently enough when he said he 'didn't know' what would happen if he let the mortal run the Labyrinth. In the presence of others he denies it quick enough and plays his part well, but when he is alone…" Kendrick looked through the crystal in his hand and it slowly revolved.

"He is young yet, my love." His wife replied, kissing his lips with tenderness that hasn't faded for all the centuries they have been married. "With her here and him to choose her, they have all the time in the world to get there. If, indeed, she is right for him."

Kendrick smiled. "She beat him when he controlled the Labyrinth. Her will is as strong as his, that is all that is needed."

The Queen answered, "Her kingdom as great, as mine was."

"Yes, indeed."

_A/N: This is just a small, somewhat small, fic I'm going to be writing on the side so I can continue to post something. It doesn't have high priority, however so please expect infrequent updates. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day Jareth woke early and fresh in the morning. He stood at Sarah's window and watched the branches of the tree flitter in the wind. It was the first time he ever saw that tree from this angle and for that matter, the first time he had been in his sweet and sour Sarah's room and she wasn't there. Confused, Jareth tried to analyze his thoughts concerning the girl. He lied to his parents and while that within itself was not unusual, the fact that he purposely provoked his father into sending him away to the Aboveground was. He kept it no secret that he despised everything about the Aboveground with their selfish morals and consumerism but he did keep it secret that nearly every night for the past two years, he was a regular visitor. Jareth supposed he could be called a stalker and a pervert for watching her through her window while she slept but those were Aboveground terms. What could he do, though, if he wanted to talk to her? Waltz up to her in the park and introduce himself? With this new disguise his father gave him, at least he looked like a human but he could never accomplish that himself.

No, Jareth could do nothing. It was like a dream come true when she wished her brother away while he was standing in for his father. Jareth was afraid for a moment when she looked into the crystal that she would take her dreams over her brother. His heart nearly burst with joy when she said she couldn't forget him then the realization came that she would have to trudge through the labyrinth for thirteen hours. He did everything in his power to help her through without seeming to. His father had eyes everywhere and the goblins were first loyal to the true king rather than the standing in one.

Conflicting thoughts flickered through his head regarding everything that his father told him. His task was to bring Sarah back to the Underground for no human who entered the Underground was allowed to return- well no human capable of _remembering_ the time spent in the Underground was allowed to return. Young, little, miniature _Jareth _was allowed to stay in the Aboveground because he wouldn't remember any of it… unless Father decided to take into account that Jareth fed the little twerp.

The… business the Goblin King runs is non profitable. He collects the children unwanted enough to be wished away to a seemingly tyrannical figure. If the mortal challenges the King- that is, if they believe enough in the Goblin King to challenge him- then the King is to give the wisher a choice of running the labyrinth. That rarely happens now a days for no one truly believes anymore. No one believes except the little girl sleeping a few rooms away from where Jareth stood now. When the child is collected, the Goblin King performs complicated evaluations to test the personality of the child. Mostly like giving it something to hold. If the object in hand was tossed suddenly at the King's head, that particular child was turned into a goblin. Funny how there are plenty more goblins then children running around.

A knock announced someone's presence at his door. He quickly looked down and realized he was nearly acting an exhibitionist and he hurriedly threw his robe over his body, hiding his shorts from sight.

The knock was repeated. "Jareth? Are you awake?" It was Karen knocking on his door. He went to open it for her and she started. "Oh! You are! Terrific, can you get dressed please. We're going into town to get you some supplies and also to find where the little mix up came from. I suggest you bring some money with us."

She smiled and closed the door behind her. Jareth was still nodding his head until he suddenly smacked his forehead. Money!! He had no money! His father never sent him with any for one thing and another thing, even if his father gave him money, it wouldn't be the American currency that he would need it would be the currency that was used in the Underground. He sighed and looked up, down and around. "Father!" he hissed. "I don't have any money what-." A flare of light came from the vicinity of the ceiling and a plastic card fell with a soft plop on the bed. He inched his way over and looked at it. It was a Platinum Visa, good for the smallest transaction. He looked around again. "Thank you, Father."

After getting dressed, Jareth made his way to the bathroom. It was shut and locked against him. He just shrugged and went downstairs. "Oh good. Have some breakfast first then you can get washed. Sarah is having a quick shower now, if you want one then after town you can. It always takes a few minutes for the water to heat up again after being used." She put a plate down in front of him. Pancakes, bacon and one hardboiled egg. Salt and pepper shakers were placed in front of him as well along with a glass of orange juice.

"You like orange juice don't you? We had it yesterday for dinner and now for breakfast." Jareth grinned cheekily and cut into the pancake.

Karen just laughed. "You won't have to drink it if you eat fruits and vegetables but seeing as teenagers rarely eat their daily servings, I must do something to make sure they get their vitamins."

"Makes sense I guess. I mean, my parents don't worry too much about that type of thing with me and my sisters. We always eat whatever is put it front of us." Jareth finished eating when Sarah strolled in. she shot him a glare and popped some bread in the toaster.

"Sarah, I made some pancakes. Don't you want any?" Karen asked, holding up the plate that was piled high with the delicious round cakes.

"I'm not that hungry, Karen. Thanks anyway." She sat down across from Jareth and stubbornly refused to look up even when he went on grinning at her.

"Good morning, Sarah. How did you sleep?" He let his lips pop on the P and she blushed red but she was unable to say anything in front of Karen.

A cry sounded from above and Karen bustled out the room. The compulsory on Sarah ceased and she released a frustrated growl. "What do you keep doing to me? I can barely say anything!"

Jareth smirked. "I haven't done a thing. You will find yourself unable to say anything about me or about the labyrinth in the presence of others. So if you want to say anything at all, stop trying to spill the beans on me!" He drained his juice in one gulp and stood. "Well darling, wish I could stay but nature calls." His smirk deepened and he chuckled a bit at her.

"Why don't you need to watch what you wish for?" Sarah's outraged face turned to him.

"Because, Darling, that was never one of my powers." He laughed at her expression and ran out before her emotional anger becomes physical.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth sat in the front seat of the car nearly bouncing… or he would be bouncing if it didn't look so silly and so far below his station. Instead he satisfied himself with twisting his head this way and that trying to see the car moving from every which window. The world passed in a blur faster than he ever managed to run and being magical as he was, running came nearly as a second instinct, especially when it was away from the cook after he was found in the sweets cupboard.

Earlier that morning, Karen took him to the agency in which he was supposedly apart of in the exchange program to see where they went wrong with the mix up. The girl they thought they were getting from Australia was settled into another family and there was no record of her ever being housed with the Williams. Jareth was grateful that no one seemed to question why he was left to find his 'own way' from the airport. It seems everyone, including Robert himself, recalls picking up the prince from the baggage check. There was even a sign in the back seat which said **JARETH, ENGLAND**. His Father, it appears has taken care of even the smallest details. Everything was settled into place and he registered with the local police department to prove he had permission to be in the country and would be staying until mid December. They were now heading back home from picking up a few groceries. The back seat and trunk were filled to the brim. It was lucky that Toby stayed home with Sarah, poor kid would have suffocated since even the car seat was used as a bucket to keep the 4L jug of milk and dozen eggs intact. They passed a little park on the way with a little white bridge over an indentation of grassy yard. Karen noticed how he turned his head to follow the passing of the park and Jareth noticed the slight smile on her face, thinking of what- he couldn't begin to guess.

They pulled into the driveway and Karen honked the horn. Sarah came out of the house with Toby on her hip. Jareth climbed out, keeping her in his sights until she shivered from the scrutiny. He just grinned.

"Sarah, care to give us a hand?" Karen asked and she climbed out and opened the trunk by the catch in the back. She gathered a ten pound bag of potatoes and placed them just inside the front door.

"Fine, take Toby though, he won't let me put him down!" Sarah handed the baby to his mother. His eyes were red and filled with tears and he had a hollowed look about his face as if he saw something he never wanted to see again. His little arms stretched above his head to Sarah as his mother took him inside. Sarah winced as a blood curdling scream came from inside and a repeated "Sar sar sar" followed every few breaths.

Sarah glared at Jareth, "He had a nightmare just before you came back and I can only guess what it was about! What did you do with him in that castle?"

Jareth shrugged as he brought more bags into the house. "He seemed to have fun. Maybe I should try and make him happy again eh? Sing him a song perhaps." They passed each other again, each trip bringing more food indoors. "Or perhaps you would like me to sing you a song? I know one about mountains of gold." He leaned in and breathed on her neck when he passed by her closer then what he knew she would be comfortable with.

Sarah shivered and shrank away from him involuntarily. "I would _not_ like that and you know it." They finished with the groceries in silence, putting them in the appropriate spots. Sarah silently fuming and Jareth grinning wider every time she shook her head and mumbled, obviously arguing with herself.

Sarah went upstairs and Jareth, of course, followed. She glared behind her at him and shut herself in her room, only to reamerge a moment later with a basket of her clothes. It looks like she spent the hours they were gone to gather items from her room. He followed her and looked on in silence as she placed items in the drawers of a small dresser. His eyes dilated when she quickly looked over her shoulder at him and shoved some smaller items into the uppermost drawer. A slight blush stained her cheeks. But she suddenly lost that attractive little blush and said, furious, "What do you want! I-." He held a finger to his lips to quiet her then pointed down the hall. Faint humming came from Karen and Robert's bedroom. Sarah covered her mouth. "Oh poor Toby!"

Jareth chuckled. "I was surprised when he was still here. I thought you would wish him away again for sure!"

Sarah looked at him with saddened eyes. "I'll never do that again. That was a low blow, saying something like that. I thought for a moment that you could be civil. Dad and Karen seem to like you well enough." She turned to go farther into the baby's room and shut the door in his face, softly at least.

Jareth groaned. _What the hell did I do to deserve this?_ A burst of images appeared behind his closed eye lids. _Oh right. _

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth sulked the rest of the afternoon in the parlour downstairs. He fiddled with the deck of cards they had played the night before, shuffling and re-shuffling the deck over and over again. He stayed by himself until the front door opened and Robert called a greeting into the house. For dinner it was just Sarah, Robert and Jareth as Karen and Toby fell asleep. The baby was apparently teething and was running a slight fever. Dinner was quick and quiet. They ate soup and sandwiches and drank iced tea. The translation of the meal was 'Robert's cooking'.

After dinner Robert said, innocently "Why don't you take Jareth for a walk Sarah? Show him around the neighbourhood a bit."

Sarah sighed into her empty bowl then started to mechanically gather the dishes. Robert stayed her hand, offering instead to clear the table and that they should just go outside. "Come on, Jareth." Sarah mumbled as she got up and gathered the leash. Merlin, the trusty sheepdog bounded out from wherever he had been hiding. It was the first time that Jareth had seen the dog up close and he was startled by the similarities to Ambrosius, the sensible steed to one Sir Didymus.

He paused and looked closer at the dog as Sarah grabbed it by the collar and clipped the leash on. If he didn't know any better he would say-

"Let's go Merlin." And Sarah was out the door. Jareth wrestled his feet into shoes too complicated for him. They had a star on the side, however and he guessed they were a popular brand. They also had longer than usual laces and Jareth was in too much of a hurry to tie them so…

"Ow! God Damn it! God Damn!" another few choice swear words later and he felt a moist tongue on his face. "Merlin! Stop that, for pity sake!" He got up in time to see Sarah's amused expression until she wiped it clean.

"Are you alright?" The humour has not completely faded from her voice and Jareth could only grumble. "Well if you're not feeling entirely well from that fall then I suggest you go into the house and I'll go to the park alone." She started to walk away.

Jareth swore again and stumbled to his feet. He raced to catch up after tying his shoes. "You know I wouldn't do that. I don't think you ever spent time in that park without me for a couple of years now."

She whirled on him. "So you were that owl? The one I saw all the time in the day!" she shook her head bemusedly, somehow not showing any anger Jareth suspected she must be feeling. "What are you _doing_ here, Jareth? Why did you come here to my home as an exchange student?"

She continued walking, leaving Jareth to follow. He smirked as he easily kept pace with the young girl. "There are many reasons why I am here. The first and foremost is that my Father sent me here. He is the King, not I and after what I did to you in the Labyrinth, he felt it important that I be punished for my actions." He frowned at her. "Is that what you wanted to hear? Or would you rather hear that I came to be here because of a broken heart over the loss of you and I couldn't live without spending more time with you?"

Her face flooded with colour. "Of course not! How could you even think that? I'm relieved that you don't feel that way for me! If you did then I would have to tell my dad that it would be inappropriate for you to stay with us."

Jareth laughed. "You think he would listen to you? Did you see his face when he suggested that we go for a walk?"

Sarah's face blanched and Jareth was slightly sad to see the beautiful blush fade from her cheeks. She mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I said that- never mind. It's not important anyway." They had entered the park through a tiny path in the trees that led up to the bridge. The grass under the bridge was damp but not filled with water as it is in spring and early summer. Fall however was just around the corner and everything was drying up in time for winter. Sarah stopped in the center and leaned on the railing to look over. Birds fluttered down into the shallow ravine, eating the bugs and worm resting in the soggy grass. Sarah sighed and laid her head down on her arm. "So what exactly are you being punished for?"

Jareth leaned on the railing facing her. "For my actions regarding you and your brother. I believe I told you that." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Was there more you were thinking?"

Sarah blushed but shook her head. "It's nothing really. I just don't understand why he would send you here to live with Toby and me. Wouldn't he make sure that you would have stayed away from us?"

_Am I really having this conversation with her? _Her eyes were steely as they looked into his. _I suppose I am. She should be mature enough to handle it, if only in part. _"Sarah," he breathed and grabbed her hands in his. "Sarah, what I offered you at the end was true. I want you, not to have dominion over or to control but to be controlled as long as understand me." He kissed her trembling fingers. "I loved you ever since I first saw you."

Sarah pulled away and took a step away from him. She turned on her heel and made her way off the bridge to sit on a low wall. Merlin came bounding up to her then tore away again chasing the birds in the ditch.

Jareth just stared after her. He had borne his soul to her and she turned her back on him the ungrateful little-.

"Jareth!" she suddenly called out, beckoning him to her. He raced to the wall, the thought unfinished faded from his mind.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Sarah and Jareth walked into the house in decidedly better spirits then when they left. Sarah disappeared upstairs once again and Jareth chose to wash his hands in the kitchen, doing it the mundane and ordinary way. It was eight O'clock and the house was silent and dark but Jareth couldn't have been more comfortable if he had been at home. In fact, this house in the suburbs felt like home and not for the first time since he was here, he looked up, down and around finally settling on the mirror in the parlour. In the reflecting glass Jareth saw the new appearance his father gave him. He whispered his father's given name and the glass shimmered until the ancient weathered face shone in the reflection.

"Jareth? What's the matter?" The King frowned in concern and Jareth couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sire, but I had to tell you." He looked over his shoulder to where Sarah was just now climbing down the stairs. "Thank you, for everything."

The King just smirked in understanding and disappeared. "Jareth? Who were you talking to?"

"My father. I called on him." He was still looking in the mirror and now Sarah stood beside him, though a head shorter she looked just as regale.

She stretched up on her toes and touched the tip of the mirror with her finger. The glass was solid but waves flooded the reflection as if she touched the reality not just the glass. "When I came back from the labyrinth, I was able to invite the creatures from there. My friends said that I should call if I needed anything but after that night I wasn't able to reach them again. Nothing happens." She looked intently at the mirror. "Ludo, Sir Didymus; I need you." Nothing happened. "Hoggle?" The mirror shimmered this time and Jareth looked on in interest. A boy of about sixteen showed up in the mirror. He looked up and jerked when he saw them.

Jareth grinned as he saw the humanized Hoggle sitting by himself in a bedroom obviously getting ready for bed. Jareth's grin deepened into a smirk as he slipped his arm around Sarah's shoulders. They hadn't really talked about _this_ aspect of things and Jareth felt her stiffen slightly and slip away. He sighed and lowered his arm slowly. Ah well, it was worth a try. "Hello Hogshead. I trust you are well."

"Jareth! Why you- Sarah? You and him eh?" Hoggle shook his head. "He's sent to be punished and yet he still gets to party. Disgusting."

"Hoggle! You have no idea what you are talking about!" Sarah wormed her way farther from Jareth and stepped closer to the mirror.

"Humph, sees how much you know." Jareth rolled his eyes. Hoggle was just sore about being left alone for this long and that Jareth was able to see Sarah. If Hoggle wasn't careful, he would lose her friendship… better yet, if Jareth was _lucky_ Hoggle would lose Sarah. More for him. "Did you know, Sarah, that I was punished along with him and sent to live in another family down a street near yours? Bet he never told you _that_ eh?"

Hoggle sat fuming and Sarah frowned, glancing at Jareth. "No he didn't… but you could have come here! I know _he_" she jerked a thumb at the Prince "is arrogant and selfish enough to not find me if he was given the choice but _you_ shouldn't have had that stopping you! You could have come to me when I called!" She turned away and started sniffing. Jareth had a sneaking suspicion that she was crying or close enough to it.

"Um. Sarah, actually Hoggle didn't have a choice."

"What?" came from two different parties.

Jareth glared at Hoggle. "I'm helping you out here!" he laid a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Hoggle didn't have a choice, neither did Ludo or Didymus. My father had forbidden them to communicate with the outside world and when they came to you that night, they broke the law." He groaned deep in his throat not believing that he was doing this. He should be convincing Sarah that Hoggle never wanted to be her friend and instead he was convincing her that it was no one's fault.

Sarah turned on him and frowned. "I don't know what you're playing at impostor Goblin King but," she grabbed his hand and squeezed slightly. "Thank you."

Hoggle just snorted. "I don't want to watch this anymore. Come find me tomorrow if you can find the time." He disappeared from view and all that was left was the reflections of Sarah and Jareth. Jareth felt his heart swell when she didn't release his hand right away, but when she did he glided away from her and sat on the couch. Sarah joined him, perching on the arm chair across from him.

He just looked at her in the soft light filtering in from the hall. She didn't seem able to keep the silence. "I don't know what to expect from you. You're arrogant and selfish and spoiled but yet you still do the right thing. Letting me go was the right thing and I have no doubt in my mind that you could have kept me there, and Toby, especially after you told me that you were sent here as a punishment! Did you know that you would get into trouble?"

Jareth smirked at her, the lights playing havoc on his features, turning his face into a sprite like mischievous demon. He saw her breath catch and his smirk deepened, "There was no way not to know once I answered your call then challenged you and gave you and your brother food… I was hospitable and not like the goblin I should have been. My darling, I would do it all again, for you." His face softened slightly. "But be warned, the consequences of both our actions are yet to be fully known."

Sarah sighed and shifted uncomfortably on the arm of the chair. "If you play me, Goblin, I will never forgive you, I promise that."

He pulled his knee up to his chest and wrapped and arm around his leg. "I know and I await your fury like the fiery blaze it would be."

Robert came down the stairs just then on silent feet nearer to a cat then a human. He froze in the door way, not saying anything. Jareth regarded him with calm eyes. Robert sighed and shook his hanging head. He backed out slowly, giving one more warning look at the foreign exchange student in his living room before retreating back up stairs. Sarah had no moved a muscle so Jareth could only assume she hadn't seen. His sharp ears could almost pick up the sounds of wife questioning husband.

He chuckled and returned Sarah's gaze evenly.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Karen was sitting up in bed reading a book. Toby slept in his crib that was placed in the corner of the room. He had finally settled down enough to sleep. Robert went down quickly to see if Sarah and Jareth made it back from the park alright. Poor Sarah. She was always used to being an only child until a year ago when Toby was born. Now the poor girl had to give up her bedroom for an exchange student she didn't really want in the first place.

Karen put down her book to clear her head. She just experienced an unsettling feeling that no one wanted to have an exchange student under their roof. Lord knows that they didn't have the funds to properly support another mouth for five months… but then again, Robert did just get that raise last month…

Robert came into the room, his face pasty white and spots of sweat on his brow. "Robert? What's wrong? Is Sarah alright? Did she lose Jareth?"

He shook his head and sat down on the bed, giving his wife a slightly lingering kiss that was half in apology and half in exasperation. "Karen?" he said when he pulled back. "Karen, is fifteen too young to be put on birth control?"

Karen gaped at her husband and threw the covers off her, getting ready to storm down stairs. Robert grabbed her hand to stop her. "Robert! There is no way I'm letting that boy take advantages of Sarah in our house!"

"Karen peace! Nothing has happened yet and I've spoken to Jareth about this. There is nothing we can do if they do… do anything. I just think she should be prepared and if you take her to the doctor… it just might scare her off from doing anything, um, a bit prematurely."

Karen sank back onto the bed. "She's your daughter and I suppose I don't have a right to champion her virtue but if you want me to scare her into celibacy I will but it didn't stop me! And I don't suppose it stopped you either."

Robert's eyes shined even if his cheeks coloured. "We were young and foolish, Linda and I, but I couldn't tie her down, no matter how hard I tried."

"You don't have to try with me." Karen crawled back into bed. "I have to ask though, what gives you the idea that anything _will _happen? Sarah doesn't really seem like the girl to allow it."

"Sweetheart. Let's just say that I may be more attentive than you may think." Robert smiled and sat beside Karen on the bed.

"Alright, I'll give you that. For now, let's sleep, darling. Tomorrow is Thursday." She said slyly and curled up against his side, mind full of the things they would do tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning around the breakfast, Karen announced that they were going to spend the day cleaning. Jareth looked around in confusion for the house was immaculate and he couldn't see what had to be cleaned. Sarah mumbled something and sighed into her cereal. He just shrugged it off and finished his breakfast. This was his third day of punishment and so far things were going well. Sarah might even go Underground with him willingly. If he can get her to do that, he was home free where his parents were concerned. If he were _lucky_, even, then his father will decide to keep Hoggle Aboveground for a few more months. Yes, that would be heaven then.

After breakfast, everyone had to change into old dingy clothes. He didn't have any, of course. He only had the finest made human clothes in his suitcase. Lucky- or maybe not- for him that Robert was his height. He had a few extra inches around the waist but that was fixed by a belt. Then to his utter confusion, they all went outside and into the garage. His suspicions rose when he figured that they were going to clean the pest ridden garage and he steeled himself to take care. Where else did goblins like to hide if not in basements, sheds and garages? Oh no, he was not going to be blamed for this one!

Karen was right; cleaning the garage out took nearly all day. Everything had to be cleaned up properly to prepare for winter. Apparently they liked to have their car in a house of its own. How bad can the winter be? In the Underground, it rained a lot but that wouldn't hurt the car too much.

How he wished he had some warning of what the weather might bring.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

It was after dinner by the time Sarah and Jareth made it over to see Hoggle for the first time. Sarah gave him a hug and Jareth gave him the cold shoulder. They were only allotted to spend until eight O'clock with Hoggle for the Williams wanted to go out to a movie or something like that and Jareth was thankful. If he spent any more time in the snots company than he would wish for a very large Kleenex in order to squish the dwarf.

Sarah was saddened to leave the little twerp but Jareth couldn't drag her away fast enough. He kept saying that her parents would miss the movie if they didn't hurry, so they hurried.

It was eight by the time they got back and Karen and Robert were standing in the door way ready to leave. After a few 'good night darlings' and 'be goods' Sarah and Jareth were alone in the house. Jareth could barely contain his glee but it suddenly snapped when Sarah took out a shiny metal disk and placed it in a box under the TV.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he skipped to her side.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She replied a bit frostily.

Jareth didn't know so he answered her to the best of his ability. "Putting that shiny disk in that black box. But what does it do?"

Sarah turned around and froze. Jareth guessed it was because of the innocent expression on his face but he wouldn't bet on it. She sighed. "This is a DVD player," she pointed to the black box. "And the shiny disk is the DVD. It plays movies."

The sun dawned over Jareth. "Ah! I thought the movies were played with a block type thing."

She stared. "That's a VHS. How do you know about that?"

He shrugged. "When I was younger, my father made me learn about the human world so it wouldn't shock me if I saw anything amazing when I came to collect babies. It's worked so far since most of the electronics don't startle me. -I love things like the car, that was quite the ride- Some things like those… DVD things weren't invented I guess when I was learning." He shrugged again. "What are we watching?"

She turned on the TV and took hold of the remote, pushing buttons and backing up to sit on the couch at the same time. "It's called _Crank_. My dad doesn't want me to watch certain things so I wait until Thursday night when they go out to catch up."

He sat beside her. "Why doesn't he like you to watch certain things? What wrong with this one?"

"Drug use, sex, violence. The usual. Now hush, its starting." They watched the movie and Jareth never even closed his eyes to blink, it was absolutely positively amazing, now on the list of the Goblin Prince's favourites.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

The next morning when Jareth came down the stairs he heard humming from the kitchen. Creeping up to the entrance he peered around the wall to see Karen humming as she put some coffee on to brew. He entered. "Good morning, Karen. How was the movie last night?"

She gasped and turned with a hand over her heart. "Oh goodness! You startled me, Jareth."

"Sorry," he said rather cheerfully. "So how was the movie?"

"Movie?" she said confusedly. She sat at the table and Jareth reached for the toast.

"Last night?" he replied helpfully.

Her face scrunched in deeper confusion until her face lit up again. "Oh, the movie! It was wonderful, dear. Thank you for asking."

"It's nothing." He said brightly and went to work on the toast as it popped up.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

The rest of the morning was spent in silence. Robert went to work and Karen had errands to run, leaving Toby home with Sarah and Jareth. Sarah sat at the table getting something ready, Jareth did know because he hasn't asked yet. But he did want to ask something.

"Sarah? Can I ask you something about Karen?" He asked suddenly from his position on the floor with little Toby. They were playing Take-The-Ball-From-Toby-And-Make-Him-Fetch-Said-Ball-By-Rolling-It-Along-The-Floor-Away-From-Toby. Jareth had to admit that the name might need some work but for short he just called it Fetch. Toby was loving every minute of it.

She looked up from her papers. "What is it?"

"Well, is she always so- well what I mean is , is she usually so featherbrained?" Jareth thought it was a respectable question but seeing as how Sarah _snorted_ she obviously didn't think so. "What I _mean_ is this morning when I asked how the movie went she didn't comprehend."

Sarah snorted even harder and Jareth wondered if he should get her a Kleenex. Jareth stood and stalked towards her, trying to be intimidating but she just laughed harder. He was utterly confused.

She slowed and finally stopped laughing. Jareth stood before her looking at his nails. He wasn't truly interesting in them but it was better than looking at Sarah while she laughed up a lung. She took a deep breath and chuckled again, looking up. Tears stood in her eyes and some rolled down her face. She sighed. "They don't go to the movies on Thursday nights though they say they do. They rent a hotel room for a few hours so they can be _intimate_ without kids running around. As far as I know, it's normal for parents to do that, or at least that's what kids at school say."

Jareth gaped at her. While he was from the Goblin Realm and they were, for the most part, sensual creatures he still didn't want to imagine anyone's parents going at it like bunnies around spring time. He shook his head to rid himself of images and sat beside Sarah at the table. "What are you doing now?"

Sarah's lips twitched with amusement, probably at how pale his skin had gotten thinking about fornicating bunnies. "I'm getting ready for school. It's starting soon you know."

"Ohhh." Jareth banged his head against the table. "I have to go to school don't I? I don't have a choice?"

Sarah grinned. "Nope!"

"Oh Devil in the Underworld! This is the worst punishment my father could have ever thought up!"

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

The worst was just beginning, however. It was the morning of the first day of school and Jareth was sitting on the floor of the bathroom with his head in the toilet, trying to breathe through his mouth so not to inhale the awful smell being emitted. "Jareth?" Robert called from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

"Meuh," he groaned and lifted his head slightly.

"Can I come in?" Jareth could hear the concern in the man's voice and he was sick again.

When he surfaced once more he called out, "I don't think you want to come in here right now." Or that's what he meant to say, instead it came out, "Nahow e row." The door opened and Robert poked his head in.

"Whew, let's get some fresh air in here first off." He bee-lined for the window and cracked it open. He then put a hand on Jareth's back and eased him to look up. Robert assisted in washing his face and the change into clean clothes. Jareth, pale and shaky, was put to bed like a child and given a sweet syrup on a spoon.

Karen, who just finished administering the medicine, checked his temperature with the baby thermometer she had for Toby. She tisked. "One-o-three point seven. My dear, I'm going to make you a doctor's appointment."

Jareth groaned. The doctor! He had to see the doctor! The goblin healer in the Underground was bad enough but now he would have to suffer through a human doctor! _Damn Toby, it was all his fault! Everyone thought he was just teething since he was running a slight fever and he broke out in a rash! Nobody ever suspected that the little chit had been infected with chicken pox! Chicken pox, at my age! It's a wonder I'm not dead already! And to make matters worse, I am suffering from a case of food poisoning. _

It was true. They had gone out to dinner last night for a back to school splurge and Jareth's meal, a mushroom burger that was all the rave, was severely undercooked and the meat was spoiled. Last night he had felt a little queasy but he passed it off as nerves for the next and first day of school. However, around one in the morning after he had woken, barely making it to the bathroom, he learned the truth. The food had poisoned him. Sarah was the first to find him needing to visit the bathroom for bladder purposes. She then, to his mortification, woke Robert and Karen. He had begged for them to go back to bed but every couple of hours, someone was up to check on him. Then around five or six, he broke out in spots.

Now, when he was told that Toby had the chicken pox and was asked if it would be a problem he said no, only because chicken pox doesn't exist in the Underground and Jareth didn't really understand what it was. The really, really bad thing now was that when a child is carrying the disease it is contagious for nearly a week before the first spot shows, meaning that the little twerp could have very well infected the entire labyrinth.

The pox made it to the Underground.

Jareth groaned and rolled so his head was hanging off the side of the bed and made use of the bucket that was brought in for him. The dull splat of sick hitting the pail made him feel oddly satisfied since Karen would be cleaning all this mess and she was responsible for the whelp. He settled against the two pillows propping up his head thinking of what he would have to do when his stomach settled enough to do. Call home.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

The worse was over and by now Jareth was getting bored. He read a teen drama from Sarah's bookshelf and it only made him feel more depressed for some reason. Now he was snooping through her closet. Karen had told him to stay in bed until his fever went below one-o-two but now that the nausea ebbed he only experienced the Spinning Head Syndrome when he stood for too long. So he was on his knees in front of the closet going through the cardboard box sitting on the floor. It was interesting stuff, but mostly junk and obviously recently put away for his benefit. The box contained a toy labyrinth in which you guide a marble though the slots without getting it in the holes, figurines of different fantasy creatures including one of the Goblin King, a pile of stuffed animals, a couple of costumes which Jareth was very taken with, and, last but definitely not least, a small pocket book with a red cloth cover and gold script spelling out _Labyrinth._ He took the book and, after a moment of thought, the wooden labyrinth, and crawled back into bed.

First things first, he took up a small hand held mirror and said "Father, mother?"

The surface turned to liquid for a moment before his mother swarmed into view. Emogen, Goblin Queen was mortal and a human. She was a thing of beauty; the prettiest Goblin Queen there ever was but the scowl she wore said otherwise. Her face was spotted.

"Chicken Pox, Jareth? Chicken Pox! Everywhere! The Goblins are infected so are the fairies and the trolls. Poor Sir Didymus is so sick we had to bring him into the infirmary here! And you know he smells like the Bog! The only ones who don't seem infected are the children we have yet to transform. They are immune to the disease." She took a deep breath. "I am sorry love, but I am happy that you called. How are things going? Do you think the girl will come willingly?"

"Mo_o_om, I don't feel good. I'm sick. And to top that off, I have been vomiting and defecating because of food poisoning. Can you please tell father that I have suffered enough?" Jareth whined. He was starting to feel a bit whoosy again and he reached down to pick up the bucket.

"I don't think so, besides I don't think anyone here will take kindly to the brat who is responsible for this fiasco." She quieted for a moment before looking fondly on her son. "Love, do your best. Before you know it, the pox will be gone. Have you felt the itching yet?"

"Itching? The only thing I feel is fever and nausea. Why?" His stomach gurgled and he rolled his eyes at his body as it betrayed him.

"You'll see darling. I must go; the goblins are getting out of control. Kisses!" and then she was gone. Jareth stumbled to his feet, pounded his fist against his chest as he burped, froze, and hightailed it to the bathroom.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

"Damn! Not again!" he swore as the marble slid smoothly into the gap between the two movable parts of the wooden labyrinth. A soft tap came from the door and Jareth called out, "enter". Sarah slipped in the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She turned to face the room when she suddenly froze.

Jareth followed her eyes to the open closet door and cardboard box with half its contents spilling over the side. "I see you found something to entertain you." Her tone was frosty and Jareth winced. He was sick, he was bored; what more can she expect of him?

"How was school?" He asked, changing the subject. He began again playing with the wooden toy. After lifting a side once, then twice the marble fell though the slot again. "Damn," he muttered.

Sarah sat on the end of the bed. "It was fine. The first day like every other." She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and said, suddenly, "You're doing that wrong, you know."

Jareth glared at her. "I am a prince of the Labyrinth. I think I would know what I'm doing!"

She sighed. "I'm not suggesting that you don't know what you doing, I'm simply stating that you're doing it wrong. Let me show you." she held out her hand and waited patiently for Jareth to hand her the toy. He stared stubbornly at her out stretched hand before huffing and handing it over. "See you have to move both levels at the same time, like this." She demonstrated, tilting the board slightly one way then the other. The little marble traversed the entire course without a problem, sliding into on channel then the other until it made its way across the board.

Jareth glared harder. "It's a stupid toy. Why are you here anyway? Aren't you scared you'll get the chicken pox?" he added sarcastically.

Sarah just grinned. "Nope. I had them when I was six. You're lucky you know. The older you are the worse it gets and they don't seem much worse than Toby's. They itch too huh?" She asked when Jareth lifted a hand to scratch idly at his face.

"What? No they don't." He scratched some more, this time across his chest.

Sarah cocked her head at him and 'hmmm'd. She reached over and snatched up the red cover bound book. "I see you found this as well. Enjoy it?" she started to flip through a couple of pages without really looking. Or perhaps she knew exactly what she was looking for.

"It's like reading a history lesson. Where did you get it from anyway?" Jareth watched her with interest as he continued to scratch his thigh, moving continuously down his leg.

"My dad gave it to me. It was right after my mom left. I was five and very upset about her abandoning me." Sarah stated blandly as she seemed to find the spot she wanted to in the book. "Here it is, 'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen.'" She looked thoughtfully at the lines before scrunching her face in confusion. "You never followed any of the lines. That's why I had such a hard time."

He scowled at her, "Of course I didn't follow the lines. Why in the known universe would I repeat the lines my father once used long ago on my mother? It's bad enough having to be taught the tale let alone use it to conduct business outside my studies."

"Your parents?"

"Yes! Didn't you ever think of the names written beside the lines? The setup is very similar to the plays in your world, I must admit but it was recorded as true history, not for entertainment." He snatched the book from her and pointed out the K: and E: beside the lines being spoken. "K is my father Kendrick and E is Emogen, my mother."

"It never said anywhere in the book about that. I always thought that K stood for 'King' and I had no clue as to what E stood for. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Agh!" was all he could say as he scratched down his arms then reaching to his back then one hand going somewhere which made Sarah look away quickly. The spots were beginning to dry out and the itching began.

"I'll just go get Karen" she said and started to hightail it to the door. She took one last look at his furious scratching frenzy and bolted, calling for Karen as she went.

"AGH!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jareth lavishly applied the lotion that Karen brought him on the bumps. It's been a day since the itching started and he already used half of the litre jar of cool green stuff. He scooped more of the cool slime and lopped it onto his chest, generously lathering it on his skin.

A day of lying in bed. Sarah wasn't back from school yet though she should be soon and Robert was still at work. Karen was downstairs probably thinking about what to do for dinner and Jareth was stuck in his room. Alright, so he wasn't stuck in his room anymore since Karen said he could go downstairs with her and Toby or even go for a little walk, his fever broke early that morning however Karen thought it would be best if he stayed home one more day. Tomorrow was another thing altogether. He would have to go to school and nothing but an abnormally high fever of one-oh-eight will deter Karen's opinion, meaning that he would have to be dead to get out of going to school. Suffice it to say, he wasn't looking forward to the morrow.

He screwed the top of the jar back on and set it on the little table beside him, stretching as he stood. He sauntered over to the dressing table and sat on the cushioned stool, looking in the mirror. His face was pock-ridden and hideous. He sighed and waved a hand at the mirror. "Hoggle, where are you?" his image shimmered and was replaced with Hoggle's human form. The little snot was walking home with _his_ Sarah and they were laughing and jumping and… and _flirting!_ Jareth scowled and swiped the image from the mirror. He quickly changed from his boxers into some clothes and left his room, still scowling.

He made it to the stairs in time to see Toby standing at the foot of the stairs holding the bars of the baby gate like baby prison. He looked up with a small frown and held up his arms. "Uppi!" Jareth complied, lifting the equally pock-ridden child into his arms and opened the gate one handed. He descended that stairs, scowling face still firmly in place. Toby grinned and was chanting "Down down down." It added a nice background to the conversation he was visualizing in his mind. Of course Hoggle didn't attract the disease; he wasn't near the chicken-pock monster in the castle.

"Jareth?" Karen called when the last step creaked. "Is Merlin with you?"

"No, why?"

"It's nothing, I thought I heard growling." Jareth winced. "Well hello, sunshine." She said to Toby, lifting him out of Jareth's arms. "You had a long nap today hadn't you?"

He gurgled.

Jareth sat down at the table and idly scratched at his face until Karen wacked him with a towel. "Stop that! You'll get awful scars if you keep doing that!"

"Scars?" that was the first mention of any long lasting damage. Jareth stared at her in horror, trying to imagine frightening a girl or boy with a large gruesome chicken pock scar on his chin. He couldn't do it because the child he was trying to intimidate was laughing at him.

"Yes scars. You scratch too much and your skin will be beyond repair. Take Toby into the living room for me will you? I just have to run to the store to pick up some butter. I can't believe I forgot it…" and she was off in her own little world, probable stressing over something else she forgot for dinner tonight.

Jareth went over and picked up the little twerp looking carefully at the boy's face as he did so. Toby was so trusting it was eerie. At first, in his own home, he didn't know how he should act to Jareth but after the last three or four days when they were home together and sometimes left alone, Toby must have realized that this was his own home and Jareth, the 'Goblin King' who played with him in the castle at the centre of the Labyrinth and beyond the Goblin City was out of his element, to be sure, but nonetheless the same boy/man/goblin-thing.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Jareth's ears picked out the sounds of laughing and talking. He peeked out the window, concealed by the curtain and saw Sarah sitting on the front lawn beside Hoggle, fully engaged in conversation. Jareth frowned slightly and pulled away from the curtain, returning his attention to Toby.

The lump in his throat was harder to deal with.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

That night, dinner was a zoo. Toby was more than feeling like himself as he tried to oh-so sneakily inch his fork past the highchair tray and on to his father's plate where garlic mashed potatoes waited. For some reason, food off of someone else's plate just tasted better. Sarah was entertaining a heated discussion with her father about attending a party the up-coming Friday with Karen both trying to keep Toby under control and side with Sarah concerning her need to socialize.

And Jareth… Jareth was sitting in silence, sullenly picking at his food and trying hard not to think of how relaxed and carefree Sarah was with Hoggle. He was also trying hard not to think about the way she hadn't yet asked him if he wanted to go to the party as well. He was their guest after all, why shouldn't he be invited?

"I just don't see what the big deal is? It's not like it's going to be unsupervised and it's only going to be a small group of us, nothing overly fancy. Come on dad!" she whined.

Robert was frowning into his mashed potatoes that were cleverly being stolen. "Can you take Jareth with you at least?"

Sarah blushed beet red and she snuck a guilty look in his direction that lasted half a second before she burst out, "No! Dad, it's a slumber party! No boys allowed, remember?"

_Slumber party? Yeah right! That's just an excuse to see friends without me._ Jareth thought as he started to viciously stab the vegetables. The clicking on the plate attracted some very much wanted attention as Sarah turned to him.

"You're going to break the plate if you keep doing that you know." She finally fell silent to eat off her untouched plate for a few minutes before talking again. "You're getting to be quite the celebrity at school. The teachers and some students at school are asking about you. For some reason, they are all very excited to meet you and it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that no exchange student has been here for about five years and now there are two."

"Oh Sarah." Karen abashed gently. "Jareth dear, they will love you."

"I'm not so sure…"

"Oh! Karen, is it all right if we invite Hoggle over tonight for movies? Since you're going to the theatre and all…"

"Is that the other exchange student? What an odd name." Karen looked at Robert and a silent question passed between them. Jareth narrowed his eyes, something was not as it seems…

"Of course Hoggle can come over tonight dear," her father stated bouisly. "Where is he from?"

"England."

"Ah yes, I remember. You traveled here together hadn't you Jareth?"

Jareth felt his eye twitch ever so slightly. "We've met, yes."

Robert grinned mischievously at the boy. "A bit of friendly competition does a man's blood good!"

Jareth chose not to grace that with an answer, nor turn to the furiously blushing Sarah seated beside him.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth paced. The Williams left to go to the 'cinema' about an hour ago and it was now approaching eight o'clock at night, the time when Hogsbreath was to make his appearance. The little turd usurped Sarah's time away from the young prince and said prince was not feeling overly gracious about it.

He paused in his pacing and stooped in front of the vanity mirror. The bright red pock-marks on his face stood out brilliantly, like a full moon even fuller with tiny craters. The outside edges were white and flaky as they dried out and they itched like a female dog! He took the lotion and smeared it on the spots, sighing in relief as the cool substance bathed his battle wounds(1).

The doorbell rang and he could hear the flurry of Sarah's feet as she raced to the door. Jareth sighed and slowly sauntered forward, wincing now and then as he heard laughter emit through the stairwell.

Hoggle was exactly as his father's disguise made him. Short, stubby and messy haired. He was talking to Sarah in the living room as she was busy choosing a movie to watch. Hoggle looked up and nodded a bit coolly to Jareth.

"Higwatch-."

"Hoggle." Sarah corrected without turning around.

"Ah, yes. How do you like the Aboveground?" Jareth's eye twitched with his need to maintain a courteous tone.

"Meh, it's not nearly as bad as I thought it would be. You might like it yourself if you ever get off your royal booty and go to school."

Jareth swelled with indignation for a spilt second before he could control himself. "As you can see, I have been sick…" Hoggle snickered and Jareth raised his voice a teency bit. "I have been sick but I will be attending tomorrow."

Sarah stood and dusted her hands. "Alright you two, be civil. I will not have my student fight with my friend."

'Humph' and 'damned rights' came from two separate directions.

"Let's just watch this. I think you both can enjoy it if you just don't bicker!" She sat down firmly at one end of the couch with Hoggle in the middle. Jareth looked disdainfully at the other end before he sat on the arm of Sarah's end and slowly pushed her over until she was squished in the middle and Hoggle was on the other end. Jareth grinned smugly to himself. Sarah glared for half a moment before dragging one pristine nail down his arm, efficiently hitting about seven different spots. They started itching almost immediately. He cursed and wrapped his hand securely around his bumps, trying hard not to scratch. Sarah laughed and took but the long dark rectangle she had called a remote and pushed a button. The TV flashed blue then the movie started. This time it was a comedy, one which Jareth would have nightmares about. It was called 'Knocked Up' and within the first ten minutes had Jareth blushing furiously. Jareth was starting to get an idea of what 'Rated R' entailed.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

School was not what Jareth expected. The goblin tutors that taught him about law and the finer dealings of politics were boring and dry… he was also alone in these lectures which added to the yawn-fest. School in the Aboveground, however, was anything but boring. Jareth had four classes that he had to attend, Science, English, Drama and P.E, and they were all vastly different and more vivid than anything he could have expected.

The English was fine. Since political negotiations were conducted in Goblin in the kingdom; English was mainly used for creative purposes. They studied a number of different texts in many languages and all for the literary functions. That being said, reading the meaning behind poetry and recognising the subtle nuances of tempo and rhythm was child's play.

Science was more or less alright. Alchemy was a highly sought out subject of study in the underground, but sadly, there were very few goblins intelligent enough not to blow themselves, or anyone else for that matter, up. Jareth would eventually appreciate the Biology and Astronomy as well, when they moved past Chemistry.

Drama was another thing all together. As was arranged by his father, Jareth was in most of Sarah's classes. She was the queen of the Drama Department and Jareth was a lowly scullery boy. It is a well known fact that one cannot go for ninety-three years and not pick up on the beautiful art of deception, but it is also an even lesser known fact that Jareth is a little bit slow in his growth. He was after all, an entire eight years old before he was able to form a whole sentence without resorting to throwing a royal fit. Jareth was dismal at acting any part besides the arrogant, frivolous, hair-tossing role. Because Jareth never experienced any large character changes, he was forced into a small, unimportant, _flat_ character trait while the lovely Sarah automatically got the lead female role in any play. Jareth's main activity was sulking.

P.E was disastrous. To Jareth, nothing was more impossible then trying to keep up. Being active was something the lower class of the underground did. Sure he could ride horses, joust and he was very well equipped when it came to sword-play, but he was never one to constantly run around chasing after a little white and black ball for nearly an hour. After the first day, Jareth was found in the boys shower, sitting beneath the streaming water, which was slowly going cold, sleeping. Luckily, Hoggle was the one to find him since they were in the same class. It was the one class in which the boys and girls were kept separate, except when they started dance lessons. Jareth had cringed so hard when he heard this that he heard his spine crack.

The first week of school was complete, and Jareth's punishment was only starting to become bearable.

There is an age old proverb in Goblin. Orgk Agavork Anuckt Sacriangrk'nerf. It means roughly in translation, 'when the dragon begins to sleep, don't touch the gold!'

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

(1) It made him feel better if he referred to the chicken pox as a battle and not as a reminder of why he was being punished in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"There must come a time in every man's life…" started Kendrick before his wife brutally interrupted him.

"Don't try and feed that crap to me!" Emogen shouted at her husband. Her fists were balled at her side and her beautiful face was twisted in anger. "I can't believe you never told me! How in the seven hells can you keep such a secret?"

"Darling," he began placidly. "I never meant to keep such a secret-."

"Bullshit!" she all but screeched. "bullshit bullshit bullshit! You are full of bullshit! Do I have to beat you again? Do I have to _overcome_ you again and again for you to treat me with enough respect to share this knowledge with me? How dare you keep this information from me!"

Kendrick looked on his fiery little wife with admiration. So she hasn't lost her steel just yet…

Something smashed against the wall near his head. _Now where did she get a vase? _

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

"Hey Jareth! Wait up!" Jareth half turned toward the voice just in time to see Kyle waving before breaking into a run to catch up, leaving the group he was standing with behind.

Jareth has now been in the human world for four weeks, and started his second full week of school. So far, he was agreeable to this lifestyle. This school work wasn't too hard and it was one of the rare times he spent with Sarah. He never realized how many friends she had for she was always flitting in and out of the house, going this way and that way without seeming to ever lose the energy. She took full advantage of her ten o'clock curfew on the weekdays and the eleven o'clock curfew during Friday and Saturday. She was also becoming slowly distant from Hoggle as well who was Jareth's normal partner walking home and to school. It almost felt like she didn't care anymore which was hard for Jareth to cope with. All the 'tender' moments they shared before school began seemed never to have happened at all and it's only been _three_ weeks!

"Hey, Jareth," Kyle said again. "What are ya doing this weekend?"

Jareth shrugged. "I haven't a clue. I wasn't informed about any plans my host-family is having. What did you have in mind?"

Kyle grinned. "A bunch of us are going to rent a few cabins near the lake. The grade twelves do this every year. I know you're only in grade ten but being an exchange student and all and almost seventeen, we figured we'd give you a chance to say yes."

Hoggle walked up at this point and nodded in greeting. "Did you just ask him?" he said to Kyle.

"Yeah, just waiting for a response," was the reply. Hoggle was put in the final grade given that his alias age was a few months shy of eighteen. It only stood to be fair since he was several centuries older then Jareth.

"You're going to the cabins as well? Now I have to go for if I don't I'll seem like a chicken!"

"That's my boy!"

"Don't patronize me, Higgle!"

Kyle looked back and forth between the two fighing Englishmen. "Uh, did you two know each other in England?"

"Unfortunately..."

"Weird… This must be crazy for you two. Were you friends…."

"Uh…" They looked at each other. "We're actually cousins." Jareth said finally, sighing in defeat. This was true. The relation was a bit more obscure than just 'the son of my aunt or uncle' and it was more binding than 'The goblin race and the dwarf race'. All this lying and acting was beginning to wear on the poor Goblin Prince. He was used to flaunting his identity and now he must hide it behind this human mask.

"Cool! Anyway, let me know by tomorrow if you can make it or not alright? See ya later, Hogs!"

Jareth watched Kyle go before turning to the smaller human. "Hogs?"

Hoggle blushed ever so slightly. "It's just a nickname!" he said defensively.

An eyebrow rose. "Hogs?"

"It's nothing."

"Hogs?"

"Leave it alone, Jareth. You might be bigger than me now but never forget this is mostly a glamour. I'm sure if your father was watching he would not be adverse to give me my weight in a fight." Hoggle stated darkly.

Jareth conceded graciously. "You win."

They started walking down a street that was becoming so familiar and habitual that they didn't even have to discuss the route they would take. Hoggle kept up a light conversation until a very heavy question was asked.

"Where's Sarah? I haven't seen her around for a few days."

Jareth sighed, his answer blurted out through pent up frustration. "She stays after school, comes home around dinner time or sometimes after dinner, does her homework and leaves again. I rarely talk to her during class because the class is so split up. Boys on one side, girls on the other. You know what I have to do; how can I do it if she doesn't respond to me?"

Hoggle scrutinized him for a minute. "You've finally admitted how you feel towards her?"

"Not finally! I've always known! How can I not know when all I've done in the Labyrinth was to try and make her stay or that, in the case which my first plan failed, I allowed her to destroy so much of the labyrinth and castle in order to be sent here to retrieve her!" Jareth looked guiltily at Hoggle. "I didn't think you would be blamed for my mess."

"You did that?" Hoggle exclaimed suddenly before stopping and looking thoughtful. "Ah, I understand perfectly. All your protesting and whining was for show. You had every intention of being sent here." Hoggle grinned. "I do believe your father will be very interested in that tidbit."

"Well it didn't work. If I have to kidnap her and force her to live Underground, she's going to hate me!"

"And you've been saying how bad you were at acting. That is impressive." They got to the corner where they would go separate ways. "Don't forget to ask about the cabins. It's not like they can stop you, but we still need the semblance of living by their rules."

"Yeah, yeah." Was all Jareth said before walking down the street, away from Hoggle. He would ask today, before Sarah got home; that way she wouldn't have anything condescending to say to him about going to a cabin party. He got to the door and found it unlocked, indicating that Karen was home already. When he got in and removed shoes and jacket, Toby came whizzing by, a blur of pinkness. Karen came after him, following with a towel and a clean dipper. Jareth just chuckled before heading up to his room to deposit his bag and wash up. When he went back downstairs he saw Karen vigorously drying Toby's hair. The baby was crying slightly and trying to squirm away from his mother.

"Jareth, be a sweetheart and grab that outfit on the stairs for me please." Karen said as she dried the rest of her son. He grabbed the clothes which were strewn down the stairs in which the chase started and handed them over to Karen and watched in amusement as she wrestled Toby into them. Now would be a decent time to ask, however Karen seemed kind of haggered at the moment. Jareth resolved to wait just a few hours.

He finished his homework before dinner that night and the evening meal was eaten in silence. Sarah still hadn't shown up but seeing as Robert and Karen seemed unconcerned, Jareth didn't mention anything. Toby was put to bed that night by Robert who told him a little story. Karen was reading a magazine while Jareth flipped through the channels. There was still no Sarah. He decided to ask.

"Where's Sarah? I thought she would be home long before now." He asked in a puzzled voice which had too much concern in it for his comfort. He tried to alleviate it. "It's just I have a test tomorrow in science and I was hoping she could quiz me on the material." _Ha! Good excuse. It's all about me. _

Karen smiled indulgently without looking up. "She'll be home around ten probably, maybe sooner. She had a study date tonight for the same test."

Jareth's stomach plummeted, "Ah, that's good then. She'll be practiced enough to help me out." The silence stretched far too long and Jareth chickened out. He turned off the TV and quietly went to his room. Once in the room, he turned off all the lights and sat in front of the mirror.

"Sarah." He said clearly but quietly, savouring the way it rolled off his tongue. The image came up suddenly and bright, so bright it lit the room. She was lying on her stomach on a carpeted floor reading a text book. It was the one they used in class. Julie, who usually sat beside Sarah in class, was lounging in a computer chair reading from a bunch of note cards. Mason, who sat a couple of seats in front of Jareth, suddenly walked into the room, carrying a jug of… juice? and some glasses under his arm. Jareth growled as he watched the other boy sit down near Sarah. He watched for about ten minutes before Julie stood and left the room… to go to the bathroom? Mason and Sarah were left alone and soon abandoned the texts. They started talking and Sarah laughed at something and began to play with her hair. It was an odd motion and one that Jareth had never witnessed. Mason lifted his hand and brushed her hair back in a seemingly innocent movement but the way his hand lingered at her neck was in no way innocent. Sarah grew still and wide eyes until she turned to face him, a slow smile lighting her face. Mason leaned in and Sarah started to close her eyes and-.

The mirror went black. Jareth was shaking, literally shaking. He didn't know whether he should feel saddened or angered. He just felt… something powerful.

He threw himself on the bed and just laid there; waiting for something of what he was feeling to make sense. A cough startled him and made him look up to the telling mirror. It was the humanoid Hoggle.

"Did you ask yet?"

Jareth moved quickly over and sat on the stool. "No, I haven't had a chance."

Hoggle rolled his eyes. "If you don't, you're going to miss out. It's just a formality anyway. It's not like they could stop you or anything."

Jareth sat straight up. This would give him a much needed break from the Williams and especially from Sarah. "You're absolutely right. I'll go now." He got up just as the front door slammed. Hoggle looked toward the bedroom door as if he could see through it and down the stairs.

"What was that?"

"No idea. I'll find out when I go down anyway. See ya Hogs."

Jareth was to the door, about to open it when he heard "don't call me that," mumbled behind him. He just allowed himself a small grin before it was cleared off from the memory of Sarah and the idiot Mason.

Quiet sobs alerted him before he entered the living room. He peered around the wall to see Karen holding a smaller figure. It was Sarah. He backed up and put his back to the wall, listening intently to the words between the sobs.

"It's not-hiccup- fair! He's such –sob- a jerk! I don't _eeever_ want to see him again! How **selfish** does he have to-to be? He hardly ever talks to me any-hic-more and I thought I meant something to him! The Arrogant, no good bastard!"

Jareth winced. He hoped that Mason would get what was coming to him. If he ever hurt Sarah then the human would never know what hit him. Jareth vowed this silently as he continued to listen.

"I saw him with the other girls and he completely ignored me! First he tells me that he loves me and then he goes on like it never even happened!"

Oh the ungrateful little worm. He would pay for sure.

"I thought that if I could just act normal around him all would be fine. Then things started getting tenser, for me at least. It's been three weeks and he hasn't said a thing about his confession. That's when I started spending time with Julie and the other Sara because I couldn't bear to be home. Tonight, Mason tried to kiss me." She said this in a rush as if she was getting to the deep dark confession.

Karen muttered something that sounded like 'go on' but Jareth missed it. He wanted to peek around the wall to see what was happening but he was frozen. Sarah blew her nose and continued.

"I was close, so close. Maybe this was the solution, I thought. If I could get a boyfriend then I could forget about _him_." She nearly wailed. "It didn't work. As soon as our lips touched, I saw him, as he was when we went to the park that second night, saying he loved me. I had to leave right away. I forgot my books there too." Silence and then, "How can Jareth do this to me?"

_Oh shit!_

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

That night, after Sarah cried herself out and made her way to Toby's room, Karen sat on the back porch watching the night. Robert came out to join her.

"Something has to be done about that boy," she said quietly, "and about Sarah, too. The poor girl would never understand and I just don't want to put her in that position."

Robert came to stand behind her. "There may not be a choice."

"How are you so calm about all this?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, when you get to be my age, you'll realize that somethings that seem hard and unfair really are meaningless by comparison. Sarah will learn as others have before her. She has grown much in the last month but she is still lacking."

"Jareth, as well. Where on earth does he get the gall to tell a girl that he loves her after knowing her for only a short while?"

"He's a passionate boy, but perhaps you are right. It was too soon to share that information. He should have waited…" Robert looked out at the sky just as a shooting stare passed by. "It's time for another conference soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning Jareth awoke feeling as bad and guilt-ridden as he went to bed. After hardly sleeping, he was surprised that his eyes weren't bleary or that he could actually stand without weaving. He must have gotten more sleep then he thought. Collecting his thoughts as he let routine take over, he thought of the best solution. Leave it be. If he approached Sarah about her misgivings than she would become embarrassed then angry and they would be left as they were. The only thing Jareth could do was leave it be. After all he had another four months to make peace, woo her and convince her to go underground with him. Easy enough!

He finished dressing and did his customary spot check before leaving the bedroom. They were fading now, a little more each day. Soon Jareth would have his clear beautiful skin back which prevented any distractions from his handsome features. He briefly considered winking at his reflection but thought better of it. He wasn't in a conceded mood at the moment.

With mind clear and conscience muddy, Jareth made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he expected to meet up with Sarah and Karen. There was no one. He looked briefly in the living room and checked the bathroom to see if it was occupied but still found no one. Sitting down to a quick breakfast, Jareth ate then got washed. He was on his way out the door with his school bag when the phone rang. Frowning he dropped his bag and picked up the cordless.

"Hello?"

"Oh good! Your still there." A breathless voice responded.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yes, yes. Please! I need you to do a favour for me. In the printer tray next to the computer is my project. Can you bring that to school? I'll meet you in class."

"Where were you this morning? I didn't see anyone."

"Oh right! We forgot to tell you. Come to class and I'll explain. See you soon!"

"But-." It was too late for she had already hung up.

He sighed and placed the phone in the cradle before going into the narrow computer room and getting the papers. One the front page was the title;

The Danger of Being in Love

By Sarah Williams

Jareth didn't have the heart to read any further.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth was early getting to class but Sarah was already there, eagerly waiting for her project, a short story made into a script for extra credit in Drama. Jareth smiled and wished her good morning as he handed her the folder in which he put all the papers in. She took it with a grateful look on her face before turning away to her normal seat.

"Hang on!" Jareth called, panicking. If she was just going to continue to avoid him then no progress will be made at all. "Where was everyone today? I didn't sleep that late."

"Oh." Sarah looked confused for a second then she sat down on the desk close to his. "It's not that big of a deal, you know. Karen had a dentist appointment and she took Toby with her. It was first thing this morning so they left as soon as they got up. Dad had to check out a building before it was open to the public so he left earlier than usual, that's all." She swung her legs a bit, as if getting ready to jump down.

"And you?" Jareth couldn't help but ask.

She actually blushed a bit before answering. "I had to talk to a teacher before class. I didn't know how long it would take before class…"

"Are you mad at me?"

The question just popped out. He didn't really mean for it to but it did and now it had to be dealt with.

She blinked in surprise but before she could answer, the first bell rang and people started to pile into class, followed by the teacher. Sarah grimianced and gave an apologetic smile before heading to her own seat beside her friends. Jareth groaned and put his head down on the desk, half-heartily paying attention to the lesson on similes and metaphors.

He already knew what they were anyway. One was a badly spelled smile and the other was a field for grazing animals.

Ouch… He winced. Bad pun.

GOBLINKINGxGINKNILBOG

Jareth didn't get another chance to talk to Sarah alone therefore he just let things rest until the end of school. Around lunchtime, Kyle and Hoggle intercepted him about the weekend at the cabins. Jareth said he would go. Getting out of the house seemed like a very wise idea at the moment, but he forgot to talk it over with Karen and Robert. He would discuss it with his father and if all is agreed then he would plant the suggestion in their minds and go anyway.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and by the time three o'clock came around, Jareth wanted nothing more than to climb under a rock and stay there. He was dragging his feet by the time he got to the house and Karen was in the front yard sitting on a blanket with Toby. It was one of the few nice afternoons they would have until winter breaks out.

She looked up and called out, "Jareth? Come and sit with us for a few minutes."

Jareth winced and plopped down next to mother and baby, stretching out slightly. He was afraid that it was time for the third degree.

Karen just watched Toby as he played with some building blocks before asking Jareth; "Are you feeling alright, dear?"

"Uh, yeah I guess I am." He was feeling more then a little confused and self aware. "Why do you ask?"

"Home sickness is nothing to be ashamed about. When I was in school, I spent six months in Sweden for a school exchange. I remember the first month was a lot of fun but the next was awful. I was depressed and it took me a while to get past that depression." She stretched her neck and combed her fingers through her hair. Lips slightly parted and eyes half closed as she remembered her childhood.

Jareth narrowed his eyes. He knew that movement but he couldn't quite place it. "I'm not homesick, I don't think. I'm going to head inside now." He got up, grabbed his bag and trekked upstairs to his room.

After depositing his bag on the bed and his jacket on the post, he sat down at the vanity and stared hard into the mirror.

"Mother," he whispered, "mother, are you there?"

"Yes, Jareth. I'm here." Her face faded into view, taking up the space where his own had been. "What do you want?"

Jareth glared at his mother. "What is going on here? What do you know about the Williams?"

Emogen feigned shock. "Whatever do you mean, my love?"

"Mother."

"Jareth" she sighed. "Just be glad we are only keeping you above for three more months. It's your birthday soon, is it not?"

"You know it is."

"Oh and incidentally, you are able to go to the cabin party. Be safe and don't get into trouble. I must go now; the Goblins are getting into my garden again. Why I ever agreed to come here in the first place, I don't know." She blew a kiss. "Love you my darling."

And she was gone. Jareth just groaned and thumped his head on the table. Something was going on behind his back and he didn't know what it was.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

The week flew by surprisingly fast. Sarah was being her ever allusive self and Jareth was implementing the suggestion into his host parents. Friday came with his bag packed with a few changes of clothes and some cash if the occasion arises. Sarah had spent the night at Julie's house, supposedly for more study time. Jareth didn't see what the big deal with all the studying actually was. He just figured it was her way of avoiding him.

He was ready to leave the house around eight Friday morning, not to go to school but to meet the others in the parking lot. Karen was reading the ever present news paper with a steaming mug of coffee in her hand. She smiled when Jareth came in to say one more goodbye.

"Be safe and don't let me hear that you did anything disrespectful!" She said sternly then smiled. "But have fun."

"I will Karen and I promise, you'll not hear anything you don't want to." Jareth said earnestly, nodding his head gently. He could feel the soft breeze as the suggestion wormed its way into Karen's mind. She smiled a bit lazily.

"Good bye, dear."

"See you Sunday!" Jareth called out as he picked up his bag and left the house. The sun was just a bit dulled as he made his way to the school with a slight overcast hanging in the east threateningly. He just rolled his eyes at it as he walked a bit faster. Four trucks and two cars were gathered at one end of the parking lot. Jareth could see Hoggle jumping up to tie some bags down in the back of one truck and begin to cover it with a large blue tarp.

Jareth waved at Kyle who started his way when he caught sight of him. "Hey," he call out, "We were almost afraid you weren't going to make it." Kyle joked and punched him on the arm. "I was beginning to think I would have said 'car park' not 'parking lot'."

Jareth smirked. "I see how you would so readily mistake me for an Australian seeing as you here on this side of the ocean can't even tell the simplest of accents apart."

"Ouch, dude, that was above the equator."

"Your wit astounds me."

Kyle's grin fell as he looked behind Jareth. Jareth had frozen as the realization that _she_ could be so close and he not even know it. He turned slowly to see Sarah with a pack over her shoulder wearing a thick hunting coat. She tossed her beg at Kyle. "Be a gentleman and toss this up on the truck for me kay?"

Behind her was a small clique of girls, two from English class. Julie, Sam, Katharine and the other girl, Jareth didn't know. They all followed Sarah, putting their stuff on the truck themselves. Another car pulled up and two more teens jumped out.

"Everyone ready to go?" One called and Jareth was galled to know; Mason. Sarah along with Katharine and Julie called out a hello and went to travel with them. The other girl stayed to go in another vehicle.

So he wasn't caught staring Jareth went with Kyle to where Hoggle was. They rode in the first truck along with Derek who was driving.

Jareth was positively fuming. "Hoggle?" he asked tensely, knowing his meaning would be clear.

"She told me not to tell you!" the dwarf said in defence.

Jareth sighed. "Will you always put her ahead of me?"

Hoggle looked at him sideways from his seat beside the blond boy in the back. "Probably."

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Laughter roared from the king. Kendrick sat in his throne with a crystal in hand. viewing his son's discomfort. Emogen just looked at her husband and sighed before she continued with her knitting.

"Oh love! The position he is in is absolutely priceless! You must see this!"

"Not now dear. I'm busy just now."

"Oh but-."

"Have you spoken to them yet?" Emogen's voice was clipped.

Kendrick frowned slightly. "You know I haven't." his enjoyment at his son's predicament was dashed by the icy tone of his wife.

"You must and soon. It is time we called for a conference."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Karen watched Toby play on the grass in the park. Something seemed to pass over her and she looked up frowning. A shimmer in the air played with the breeze and she gasped. Picking up Toby, she ran for the house.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Kendrick surveyed the world around him with an air of arrogance. He looked down his nose at the insignificant human species and their annoying antics. Without a word, he swept into the house through the door which was open in invitation. The woman holding it open was finely dressed, appropriate to her station. The man stood to welcome the King and Queen of the Goblins.

Emogen said softly into the silence. "Shall the Conference of Unification commence?"

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

The lake was absolutely gorgeous. It reflected the deep blue of late afternoon with a pebbled beach. The opposing shore was a mass of wild bush while the shore the students were on had been tamed and trimmed, little cottage-like cabins, strategically placed. Torches dotted the perimeter to keep the unwary from wondering away through the forest and doubling as an incense to keep the bugs away. It was a little piece of heaven hidden in the wilderness.

Jareth loved it all. The four boys were the first to pull up on the rocky gravel road that widened into a parking lot. The truck wasn't even thrown into neutral before Jareth hopped out, trying to get out of sight from the incoming vehicles.

"Oh man, this is a beauty! Hey Jar, what do ya think?" Kyle called out. "Jareth! Where are you going?" Soon Derek joined in with the calling out and Jareth could feel heavy eyes on his back. He kept moving, seeing a path in the bushes and bee-lining for it. Soon the laughter and talking faded behind him and he was lost to the serenity of nature.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

At last, Jareth seemed to find something in the internal dialogue going on inside his head that was convincing enough. He settled on the fact that if he were to hide the entire weekend, then Mason would have more time with Sarah. His jealousy conveniently forgot the conversation he overheard between Karen and Sarah. He came out of the same path onto the pebbled beach. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. Three boys whom Jareth didn't know were working on a fire which promised to be a roaring delight. A few girls were sitting in beach chairs watching and laughing at their progress which was excruciatingly slow. More teens were coming out of the cabins dressed in bathing suits and sandals heading for the water. Jareth then spotted the truck he arrived in parked beside one of the small cabins. He turned in that direction.

Hoggle was just coming out wearing a hoodie and some sweatpants. He glared at Jareth and waited until the prince was a little closer before talking. "I thought these kingly tantrums were going to stop! I know your sore about Sarah but-."

Jareth just walked past him into the cabin. He was followed but knew Hoggle dared not continue when others were about.

The cabin was very simple. Along one wall was a wood stove with a booklet of instructions on how to operate and if one didn't feel up to the challenge, a thermostat was on the wall beside it. There were electric lights as well as gas lamps to give the visitors the option. There were two sets of bunk beds beside each other against one wall and a table in the centre of the floor. That was all.

Derek was sitting on one of the lower bunks bent over his shoe. He looked up when the screen door slammed shut. "Jareth! We thought we would have to score the country side looking for you. This is wild country not your tame forests of England. Hasn't anyone told you about the wild animals?"

"There are no wild animals out there!" Jareth felt an anger that goes with every beast to get degraded. Seeing as he was a goblin, it was understandable that he would feel their plight.

"Bears? Wolves? Coyotes? They all live out there you know." Derek was looking at the other boy strangely.

Jareth just shrugged. He saw a bear with her year old cubs while he was by himself and she didn't look all that wild to him. She ignored him and he ignored her. Now the head tossing, fire loving beasts on the other hand were truly wild. No amount of laws and threats from the king could keep them out of that forest.

It didn't occur to Jareth that his definition of 'wild' and the other boy's would be so drastically different.

Derek just shrugged. "I'm going to see if they made any headway with the fire. If not, I have some gas in the truck which might help." He left, leaving Hoggle to once more interrogate the annoyed prince.

Jareth glared at the disguised dwarf, daring him to continue. Hoggle just sighed. "If you took the time to talk ta her, you'd see." He left, following Derek to the fire.

Jareth looked around him and spotted his bag on the top bunk. He nodded to himself and stripped his jacket off leaving him in a long sleeved T-shirt. Going outside again, he saw that they had finally started the fire but the jerry can a few feet away gave testimony that it wasn't pure man power. He then spotted Sarah going toward the path he had traveled a little while ago. He squared his shoulders and trekked after her.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Hoggle watched the prince go after the maiden and sighed. "About time," he grumbled to himself. He picked up a stick with the sharpened end and, carefully surveying the others, speared the dog and went about seeing to it that it got hot! (1)

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

He caught up with her just on the other side of the trees. "Hey" he said in a way of greeting.

"Jareth, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked. She didn't stop but kept moving.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?" Jareth asked defensively, evading her question.

"You didn't tell me either!" Sarah said. "You were just going to leave without letting me know."

Jareth looked down in shame. "You're right. I was going to leave without telling you. I thought that you might be relieved to have some time without me."

"Oh Jareth, don't do the self pity thing. It doesn't make you look good."

"And you care how I look?" They stared at each other until they both looked away.

"I-."

"Why-."

They both started and stopped at the same time. Jareth was going to be polite. "Go ahead." He said but Sarah shook her head.

"You first." She lifted her chin and her eyes flashed. Jareth bit back a grin and complied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think like I didn't care or that I was ignoring you. I'm not even sure why you thought that when it was you who was avoiding me." He winced as his apology turned into an accusation but Sarah didn't complain.

"I know, it just seemed… I don't know! How did you come to the conclusion that it was your fault?"

Jareth walked a little more and Sarah followed. "I overheard you talking to Karen…"

Sarah took in a sharp breath and Jareth shied away from her, preparing for the torrent of yelling. It never came. He looked up and Sarah stood rigid, eyes closed and lips moving. She was counting.

Finally she opened her eyes and sighed. "You heard?" she asked flatly. "How much did you hear?"

Everything. "You told her about Mason and then… blamed… me…"

She nodded. "Everything then. I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. I should have told you that I wasn't ready for what you told me! I should have told you it scared me and that I couldn't even comprehend it! But, it all seemed like a dream. I stayed away from you because I didn't understand."

Jareth frowned. "I didn't say anything. Only that I-."

"Loved me." She finished.

"Oh." He thought about that and stared at her. Her eyes were liquid. "You love me back and it scares you. Why?"

Sarah exploded. "I'm fifteen! I'm too young by far to experience these feelings! I'm too young for sex so I should be too young for love!"

Jareth had to bite his lip to keep from grinning. "What's sex got to do with anything?"

Sarah just glared at him.

Jareth laughed. "I'm not asking for sex, not yet! I'm much too young to be a father and you humans are way too fertile to begin with. What I am asking is for you to come home with me when this is all over."

Sarah opened then closed her mouth a number of times before scowling at him darkly. She went to pass him, going back to the lake. Jareth was confused and tried to keep her near so he grabbed her arm. Her reflexes were quite fast and Jareth was kneeling in the dirt with a look of agony on his face, watching Sarah quickly retreating back.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Karen sat in her kitchen trying to fathom the existence of the strange pair seated across from her at the table. Robert was shuffling through some aged yellowed paper that didn't quite look like paper but Karen was unsure as to what it was. She hadn't been married to Robert long enough to fully comprehend the situation. She just knew that she was needed.

The woman, a beautiful caption of what being a lady truly means, sat looking languidly out the window, an odd mysterious smile on her face. What Leonardo would have done if he ever saw her would have put the Mona Lisa to shame. Robert apparently found what he was looking for because he placed one sheet down in front of the man. He grinned. "This is the contract! See, it says here that only if she agrees to go Underground is she allowed to be taken!"

The man who was introduced as Kendrick read the paper calmly and carefully. "Yes, it indeed says that but must that be with every time she goes?"

Robert frowned. "What do you mean 'every time'? It should only include the first time since that's when the wedding would take place. Do you want her to visit before she is to wed?"

Kendrick leaned back and Emogen, the woman, looked fondly at her husband. "I mean simply that she has already given her consent once and that's all that is needed."

Robert stood quickly and slammed his hands down on the table with a bang. "What? She wouldn't dare!"

Kendrick twisted his hand and pulled the book from the night table beside Jareth's bed. "Does this not seem familiar?"

Robert snatched the book from the king's hand and stared at it hard. "This is one of Sarah's plays she has…" he sounded unsure of himself now.

Emogen chuckled, the first sound she made since entering the house. "I suggest you open it, Robert."

And he did. After flipping a few pages his face became an ugly red. "You have got to be kidding! How in the seven hells did she get this book?"

He looked at the cover again before tossing it on the table. "I wrote that nearly three centuries ago!"

"And what a wonderful anniversary present it was. I looked like a heroine." Emogen smiled at Robert. Karen just sat back. She wasn't aware of any of this. They would be discussing it later, she promised herself.

Kendrick snickered. "My faithful and beloved vassal, your daughter wished your young son away. She went forth and challenged my son for the rights to the boy and she bested the Labyrinth."

Robert sat down hard again. "That's why you sent him here? That's why you made me his guardian? He broke the rules and you sent him here for punishment?"

"Three lousy rules and he had to break them all! Of course he was punished."

"And Sarah knew all this?"

"Yes."

Robert swore again. "I was teasing the boy about his attraction to her thinking it would just goad him not even realizing that it might be true attraction and the feelings returned. Damn!"

"Robert, my friend, you sure have to learn to put a foot in it!" Kendrick howled in laughter. Karen thought it might be better if she withdrew. She didn't want to reveal anything Sarah had told her about Jareth.

"So they know each other but Jareth is unaware that I know who he is correct?"

"You look very different from when last you served me and you're powers have all but faded into nothingness. Similar mannerisms have never troubled the boy for he thinks that everyone is cut from five or six different pieces of cloth." Kendrick turned then to Karen. "And you, my dear. How much of this do you understand?"

Karen was stunned. She didn't understand anything but nor did she wish to reveal the fact. "I have learned many things here tonight," she said carefully. "Such as the fact that my husband wasn't fully human but I think I need more time to process the information. Thank you." She bowed her head in respect then looked up. Toby had started to cry. "If you will excuse me…"

"You have a remarkable woman there, Robert. Much better than that fairy rabble you ran away with."

"Kendrick, there was once a time when I would have punched even you for that comment, however I think I must agree with you this time." Karen moved swiftly out of hearing distance.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

It was a half an hour later when their guest left, giving Karen some time to breath. She approached Robert in the kitchen. "I think we have to talk."

Robert winced.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

It's a HOTDOG. Geeze! Hoggle isn't a monster you know! He's a gardener.

P.S Thanks for the reviews. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The sun went down and the fire was blazing against the dark blue sky. A few people had some six packs that they broke out. Jareth sipped the frothy drink and, though it was lighter then the mead served in the kingdom, he enjoyed it. A fight broke out and someone almost fell in the fire but Ryan and Keith, two collage graduates who agreed to supervise the younger teens but not obstruct them from their fun, broke it up and sent the two participants to bed. It would be an embarrassing story to be told on Monday but they would be unharmed. Jareth saw the justice in it even as there were people arguing and cat calling the chaperones. Jareth just sat back to enjoy his beer. At one point, and things were getting rather foggy around this point, he saw Sarah watching him from her spot across the bonfire. She was nursing a glass bottle and her cheeks looked a bit pink. Jareth was pretty sure that it wasn't from the light cast by the fire. Her girl friends were hanging out beside her; every now and then they would cast hateful looks his way.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth wished someone told him that beer, especially the kind that came from the northern regions, was more strongly condensed then the mead served in the kingdom. He lost track of quite a few hours and, from the feel of his head in the morning and the sour taste in his mouth, he didn't want to know what happened. Everyone took delight in recounting the events in great detail the next day.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth woke the next morning and quite late by the feel of things. The first thing that he became aware of was the fuzz that seemed to have grown on his tongue over night. He scrapped his teeth over it and the taste was reactivated. It was stale vomit. He gagged and rolled off the bed, only then realizing with a jolt that he was on the top bunk. Groaning, he stumbled outside to the bathrooms which were at the end of the clearing. The sun hit him full force and burned his retinas. His head began to pound. He tossed his cookies in the toilet then rinsed his face and mouth. He proceeded to then to soak his head, vowing to never do what he did last night. Now this is a pledge that many make and very few stick to and it was a very problematic dilemma for Jareth because he didn't _know_ what he did last night to put him in such a state. He resolved to ask Hoggle when they could have some time alone. Jareth was starting to detest the Aboveground more and more.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

"Shut up." Jareth said again as he took a swig from a bottle of water to down the two Advil.

Hoggle didn't listen of course. "I guess they should have told you not to mix tequila and rum but I doubt you would have listened. And you really could have done without the vodka. I don't know what the Russians were thinking when they made that little delight. Or was it the Germans?"

"Hoggle please!"

"I never knew you could dance like that. It looked more like you were trying to date the dirt then actually dance. Would make for interesting children."

Jareth groaned but Hoggle paid him no attention.

"But did you have to sing? I know you're parents made you take lessons and all but there were no babies around for you to pacify. Though you did have half the students jumping and dancing along with you." he laughed. "It looked like the hoard of goblins that your parents have running around the castle." Hoggle sobered quickly before continuing. "You didn't have to sing to Sarah though, did you? Poor girl."

Jareth sat up straight and uncovered his face. "What? What did I sing? Well, out with it!"

Hoggle shrugged. "I didn't know it. It was some tripe about spinning mountains of gold or something like that. Then a really mean one which insulted her looks."

Jareth groaned again. "Her eyes?"

"Yeah that was it! Something about her cruel eyes. What was that all about?"

"I sang her those songs as she was running. I wrote them for her before she even knew me. How did she react?"

Hoggle shrugged. "She laughed with the others about the cruel eyes one but the other one, if I didn't know better I would say she teared up a bit."

"Do you know better?"

"Maybe not."

"That's what I thought." Jareth leaned back, hoping the drugs would take effect immediately. "Where is everyone?"

"They're out side. Some are hiking and some are swimming. The supervisors are writing up a list of those who might need some extra enforcement when we get back. They wanted to put your name on the list for over doing it with the drinking but I was able to talk them out of it."

"Thanks Hoggle." Jareth would have rolled his eyes but unfortunately, his head was still pounding.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

It was mid afternoon when Jareth finally ventured outside. The first three people he saw gave him sympathetic looks but the other ten went straight for the gold, imitating his dance moves or his singing. No one was overly loud about it however, and Jareth realized that most were just as delicate as him that morning. He shook his head at the teens' antics. _I wonder if their parents would really allow them to go unsupervised to the lake if they knew what kind of mischief went on. _

He spotted Kyle who was further down the lake, seated on an over turned bucket. He held a long pole in his hands and was swinging it back and fourth. Jareth went over.

"Good afternoon." Kyle said as he approached and he managed to do so without a smile. "How's the head?"

"Better. Thank you for the Advil. It took a bit longer to kick in, but…" Jareth shrugged. He crouched down on his hunches, looking at the pole and fine light wire hanging trailing from it into the water. "What are you doing?"

Kyle frowned at him. "I'm fishing. I think there must be something in here that would be good for dinner."

Jareth ignored the look, "Fishing?" he asked, "What for? What did they ever do to you?"

Kyle propped the rod against the side of his bucket so he could turn and fully look at him. "Don't tell me you live on an island and you don't know what fishing is."

Jareth just shrugged, not liking the tone Kyle had adapted.

"Who are you really? You're not an Englishmen. I've been to England three or four times to see family there and I know they have a wide seafood market. Even if you lived in the city, smack dab in the middle, you would have known about that." Jareth winced. "And the wild animal joke, Jesus man! In school you must have studied something of North America for it was originally colonized by the crown." Kyle stopped and took a deep breath. "You have the accent for sure but you have none of the sayings or the knowledge that goes with being a Brit."

Jareth just shrugged. "I'm not good in school and I'm not observant. I came here because my family could afford it and I wanted to come. Nothing else."

Kyle just shook his head, picked up his rod and cast again. "I'll be watching you. I know you're not who you say you are."

Jareth took that as the best time to leave. He made a mental note to tread carefully around the boy. He also made a note to brush up on his information. The fishing trade sounded familiar and while it was not the main means of support, it could very well be important. Oh damn…

He then spotted Hoggle and Sarah talking with each other along the edge of the forest. He walked towards them slowly to give them time to see him and greet him before he fully approached. Hoggle waved and Sarah smiled. That was enough for him.

Sarah didn't even laugh at him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

Jareth shrugged. "I've been better and worse. How are you?"

"Good." She turned to Hoggle again. "Can you do that for me? I don't think I have the ability at home to. My computer doesn't have the software."

"Sure, my host parents let me do whatever I want on there and I can always get them to show me new things."

Sarah nodded. "It's a deal." They turned as one back to Jareth. Sarah frowned. "What's the matter?"

He looked flabbergasted. "You're not mad at me anymore?"

Sarah laughed. "You don't remember the conversation we had last night do you?"

"What conversation?" He turned to Hoggle. "You didn't tell me I spoke to her last night!"

Hoggle was backing away slowly. "You didn't ask."

Jareth growled and Sarah stepped between then looking alarmed. She turned her head. "Did you just growl?"

Hoggle answered. "He's a goblin, what did you expect!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Well seeing as this is turning into a macho fest, I think I'm going to go. My girlfriends and I were planning on going for a dip. It's a beautiful day today."

Jareth placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not just yet." He looked at Hoggle. "Has Kyle said anything to you about not being what you appear to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"He seems convinced that I'm not from England-."

"You're not, though." Sarah imputed helpfully.

He glared. "That's not the point, nor is it a fact that we are trying to make into public knowledge. If you would be kind enough to remember that I _do not_ need to get into any more trouble with my father at this time."

"Oh! I get it. If Kyle got close enough to the truth, there would be another human who knew you were real."

"Ah, so my precious Sarah does have a brain."

"Watch it!" She warned. "What I don't understand is why is it so bad for people to know Goblins exist? Don't you want them to wish their babies away?"

Jareth shook his head. "It's not just the Goblins; it's all the magical beings that exist and that has to be protected. You could have entered the realm anytime you wanted and bring anyone through after just being there once, for not even a full day! If people knew it existed then there would be the chance that someone could discover the path to get through, turning the Underground into an amusement park." Jareth shuttered at the thought.

Sarah was pensive but she didn't stay quiet for long. "Is this why I have to go back with you?"

Jareth winced as he remembered her quick reflexes. "That's the reason my father sent me to stay with you. He didn't realize that I had fallen in love at the time." His face softened as he gazed at her. Sarah cleared her throat uncomfortably and looked pointedly at Hoggle. The short manish dwarf was looking up and whistling.

Jareth noticed. "What? What is it Hogshed?"

Sarah didn't even bother to correct him since it was obvious that he was only doing it because he was annoyed.

"Your father didn't realize you were in love." Hoggle nodded emphatically. "I get that."

Jareth narrowed his eyes. "You know something. Well? Out with it!"

Hoggle just looked left and right before answering. "He knew."

Jareth felt the headache come back. "What did he know, exactly?"

"He knew of your obsession. He knew ever since the first time you flew Aboveground."

Jareth just sighed. "Figures." He muttered.

Sarah, looking rapidly back and forth held up both hands. "Hold it! If he knows so much then why doesn't he stop Kyle from becoming too suspicious?"

Jareth and Hoggle exchanged a look. "Good question." They both replied.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Karen waited until Saturday evening before questioning her husband. Toby was put to bed at eight thirty and she returned from their room to find Robert placing a disk in the player. The screen remained blank, however, and sweet music, unlike anything Karen had ever heard before issued from the speakers. Robert leaned back and listened appreciatively before turning to Karen.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a slight bow.

Karen couldn't help but smile. He was always so courteous and romantic when he wished to be. She took his hand and was pulled into his chest. She could feel the slight bulge of his stomach which started to grow after the birth of his second child. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't think this gets you out of anything. I still demand answers!"

Robert chuckled. "My lady demands, does she?"

Karen giggled. "Yes, she does."

"Alright, but let us sway as I explain, my love."


	9. Robert's Story

Robert's Story

The sovereigns whom you met yesterday are King Kendrick and Queen Emogen. They rule over a magical realm which to most only exists in the minds of daydreamers. The Goblin Kingdom is but one realm in the Underground but it is very important and one of the only means in which to enter. They have many tasks to do there but the most important is that of claiming the children who have been wished away.

Ah! Before you ask, those children almost always get turned into goblins and it takes many centuries for them to mature into what Kendrick looks like, which is a somewhat… humanoid form if I were to use human terminology. How we all evolved, it would be fairer by far to say you humans look like goblins!

As I was saying…

I was a respected lord in the Goblin Kingdom for nearly half a millennia. Kendrick, the king, was put on his throne at a very young age following the premature death of his father. He was little older then Jareth is now and was much too young for the responsibility. Against my better judgment, I offered before a very secretive group which even now I may not utter their names, to act as the boy's personal manservant. I gave him direction as best I could, questioning him when he seemed uncertain and deterring him when he seemed overly confident. Just to certify my explanation, my guise was not needed in the select body present to assist the crown, it was needed to make the operations appear more stable than they actually were. I was given information which I then gave to Kendrick and the same was for any suggestions or advice.

It worked this way for a century without mishap until one day a wish was made. The wish is a very sacred thing in the Goblin City and it is made for the sole purpose of getting rid of any unwanted children. A girl wished her baby sister away, she was perhaps only twenty-four at the time but during that age, she was almost considered an old maid past her prime. She was beautiful, even to the goblin eyes, with tanned skin and light brown hair. Her eyes were a brown so deep that Kendrick commented on how they drew him in. He challenged her, breaking the rule that was ancient even before his father took the throne. She claimed that she didn't care, that she didn't want the child but he taunted her and she, in return, mocked and challenged him. She completed the labyrinth that was hastily erected for the challenge with ease. Admiration seemed to flow from Kendrick's very pours as he watched over her in his crystal ball. He tried taunting her multiple times though out the run and she overcame him at every turn. A trap laid carefully for her was turned back on him. Finally, she made it through the labyrinth and to a room which seemed somehow to inspire M. C. Escher. She found Kendrick in there and her only response was to smirk.

I still get a laugh out of that.

She sees the king and there is no fear in her at all but she suddenly sprouts poetry. 'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen.' Kendrick is amused by this point so he decides to play along. 'By what right have you to claim the child that I have stolen?' The fiery beauty tossed her head and proclaimed. 'For my will is as strong as yours and my Kingdom as great!' Kendrick raised his handsome brow and asked, 'My strength is greater, little one. Would you pit yourself against me?' The woman straightened even more and said, softly, 'You have no power over me.' Kendrick roared in mock anger and released the child into the possession of her sister. The woman, now Goblin Queen Emogen, stayed in the Goblin City, not wishing to return to her parents who would disgrace her for being unwanted and undesired. She was courted and wed within a year of her stay. Kendrick adopted the child and she was raised as their very own flesh and blood. Jareth knows her only as his eldest sister and the one who tormented him the most.

My part in the kingdom was nearly at an end. Kendrick was mature enough to see to his responsibilities. The years dripped off and I became lonely. I still acted as his vassal since I had nothing better to do and it kept me close to my friends. His children, daughters all of them, came to respect me. Kendrick still confided in me off and on. It was two hundred years after their marriage that Emogen became pregnant again. This was after, I believe, her twelfth daughter and I'm not counting her young sister who was altered if not completely changed. Kendrick came to me with the hope that this was his son finally and the one to take over his kingdom. It was the most difficult pregnancy for Emogen and clearly her last; similar to what Toby was for you. She almost lost him twice. The second time she gave birth. It was indeed a boy and he lived, though he was very weak. Because of the difficulty and the fact that this was the heir, Kendrick was extremely protective over him. He would allow no other hand to care for him except for his, Emogen's and my own. I was honoured of course and I cared for the boy. So after a couple of years it was certain that he would live, the restrictions were relaxed. I was finally allowed my distance.

During this time of near isolation with only the king, queen and baby to talk to, I am slightly embarrassed to say that I started a horrid affair with one of the servants who cleaned the royal rooms. She was a pretty little thing and quite small being that she was a fairy and I managed to convince myself that I had fallen in love.

No dear, she was not the size of Tinkerbell from Peter Pan, she was similar to that of an undersized human woman, perhaps a foot and a half shorter than you.

When Kendrick discovered us in a very compromising situation well after the restrictions were lifted, perhaps ten or so years later, he became furious. I think it was possible that he felt somehow betrayed by me, I am not sure. I escaped with my lover to the Aboveground, the human world, and started my life in exile. My powers were all but lost and the more time I spent above, the more I became like a human. It took an almost solid sixty years for me to appear as I am now and that includes the normal ageing process of a man.

That's all.

X

_Back in the living room_

The music ran out but the husband and wife still swayed. "Was that Linda? Sarah's mother?" Karen asked timidly. The story had been overwhelming but she was unable to keep from asking.

Robert sighed. "No, that wasn't Linda. Her name was Emsi and she died shortly after our sojourn to this world. I mourned for a long time, longer then I really care to admit before I found Linda. I was young enough, or appeared young enough, to place myself into the highschool she attended. It only took one or two forged pieces of identification and a slip of paper claiming that I was a ward of the state with no legal guardians. I romanced her only because she reminded me of my dark little fairy and I slept with her. It was the fad of that year… or those decades rather. She was a mother even before she graduated which she never accomplished. She ran off a few years later to be an actress, which she does fabulously, but she left me with Sarah and no mother. I was tempted to return to my home then and there but I'm stubborn…"

"Father like daughter." Karen said gently. "Go on."

He stopped swaying and sat heavily on the couch, holding out his arms for Karen to join him. "Kendrick found me and came to see my daughter. She was only four at the time but he was entranced. She is very much like her mother in looks if not temperament. Kendrick declared that she would marry his son and become queen of Goblin City and we drew up the agreement which you saw last night. I could not disobey him, even in my self-exile." Robert pulled his wife closer. "Sarah's bound to the kingdom now ever since she wished Toby away. I didn't want her to be quite this soon but it seems she has a fire to echo Emogen's which makes her a perfect match; though a bit young."

Karen spoke quietly. "When will you tell her?" Her emotions were just a bit too close to the surface at the moment and the thickness of her voice was the telltale sign.

"When she is to go below at Christmas."

"Oh Robert, the poor girl." Karen buried her face in his shirt. "Does Jareth know?"

"No, and he's not to know any of what I told you this evening. Not for some time yet."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- The Tenth Instalment

Saturday night they had a huge bonfire, larger than the night before and all traces of alcohol had been confiscated. Apparently the camp managers didn't like the disturbances caused by inebriated teenagers and they threatened to call the police if such an event occurred again. Jareth had no problems with saying no. His stomach was still a bit sour from the drinks the night before. He sat comfortably on a woolly blanket on the ground next to Sarah. She spoke, telling legends centred around the First Nation cultures. She told of Beaver, the hard worker; Raven, the trickster; Swan, the childish one; and Owl, the wise one.

Jareth smirked into the darkness as she related to him and Hoggle the story of Owl. Perhaps she didn't remember the illusion he came as when she wished Toby away…

One story, however, caught his attention. It was the story of the old woman and the beast from the 'other side'. It was told as a lesson to teach children respect but Jareth was captivated for another reason.

_A demon came to the village one day, a village that was incidentally located where the cabins were built. This demon wanted food from the people of the village but winter was coming on and the men had to hunt and the woman had to gather food to prepare for the snowfall. First the warriors tried to chase the demon away but many of them were slain. Then the village shaman tried to charm the demon away but he was too strong and magical. Finally an old woman came before the village chief and pleaded to be allowed to try a thing. This woman was frowned upon because she was not married, nor had she any children. She was no good at sewing or planting or harvesting because in place of the vibrant browns that made up this good people's eyes were a milky blue. She had no sight. The village chief said no and threatened to cast her from the village if she were to interfere. The woman went away in sorrow from the village she knew would be destroyed. She went walking out to her lone house among the trees on the very outskirt of the village. She felt her way, pressing each hand into the bark to the tree to know which direction she should go. At last, she came to her home but the rawhide flap was open and a fire was inside. She stumbled into the tent and came face to face with the demon. This demon smelt beautiful, much like a warm spring breeze. The old woman was certain that he would be just as beautiful if she could but see his face. He spoke in a voice like a soft pleasant brook, 'Mother, you are blind so you know no fear. You can hear my voice and know I mean you no harm. Tell me, what was your plan to dispose of me, mother?' The demon was very polite and the old woman sat down, weary and cold. She answered the demon, 'I was going to ask you to leave. If you said no, I was going to ask you what you wanted with my village.' The demon laughed. 'Your village?' he said, 'your chief threatens to banish you from the village and you still claim that you are part of it. They do not respect you!' The old woman lowered her head in shame and said. 'This I know, but I have no where else to turn, demon.' The demon went away without a word and before she knew it, someone was requesting entrance into her home. The old woman granted the plea. It was the village chief followed by his wife and son. He said, 'Old woman, you have chased away the demon. I grant you the honour of living with my family and becoming the Wise One. Do you accept?' The old woman now Wise One cried tears of joy and that very night she was moved into the chief's tents in a place of honour. Ever after, one woman was chosen and trained by the Wise One to take her place once she passed on to another life. _

The stories trilled on but Jareth ceased to listen. He surveyed the teens sitting around the fire instead.

Sarah's watchdogs, the other younger girls who crashed the camping with her, glared and scowled at him while talking-no doubt complaining- to each other. Jareth again didn't mind for they were none of his concern, only mortals who lived a split second in comparison.

Jareth smirked at the two girls, leaning in slightly closer to Sarah. One girl gasped and stood, leaving the area of the camp fire quickly. He laughed quietly to himself and turned his head a bit, meeting Sarah's eyes full on. She rolled them.

"Do you have to be so immature?" she asked.

"Me? Immature? I didn't wish my brother away you know!"

Sarah snorted softly. "Probably only because you don't have a brother." She frowned, "Would that even _work_?"

Jareth paused, thinking. _I have no idea. _He looked to Hoggle who was watching with interest. The man/dwarf just shrugged. "That's a good question. I don't know what would happen if I wished one of my sisters away. Though, they are all quite a bit older than me so it wouldn't have been productive." He snickered, "I wonder if I would have turned into a goblin if one of them wished _me_ away."

Sarah hit his shoulder. "I thought you were goblin!"

Jareth shrugged. "I'm half goblin and I'm a royal. That just means I look more like my mother."

Sarah sat back a bit. "You're only half goblin? You're part human?"

Jareth shrugged again. "My mother was originally from here." He turned his body away from her. "Did you know that those goblins you saw at the castle were only children in comparison? That regiment of guards who chased you in the city were only children playing with sticks. If I'd sent the true troops after you, you wouldn't have even made it close. Some of them look like mature humans you could say but many of them are wild and only resemble a human in the very basic sense. It is quite terrifying."

He looked over his shoulder in time to see her blink rapidly. "Those were just _children?_ What kind of children?" she asked shrewdly

Jareth smirked, "The children who were wished away were the goblins in the castle. The ones outside in the city were the children of the soldiers and other merchant goblins."

Her lips rounded into an O and Jareth grinned again. "Have I spiked your interest my lady?"

She couldn't speak, only nod.

Jareth turned away again, satisfied with her questions. He tried to keep the shiver of pleasure from effecting him too much as he felt Sarah sigh and lean closer, resting gently against his back.

The second guard dog stood just as suddenly as the first and fled the campfire.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Sunday morning dawned bright and clear, the perfect end to an excellent weekend. Jareth was lying on the top bunk, looking out the window, watching the sun rise and snores provided an ascending musical symphony. They had until one that afternoon until they had to pack up and head back to town and school. He shifted enough to bring his feet over the edge and gently slid off the bunk. Hoggle was asleep in the other top while Kyle and Derek were passed out on the bottom. The symphony, surprisingly enough, came from the bottom two boys and not the dwarf-in-hiding above.

Jareth just grinned to himself and grabbed up his bag, heading out to the bathroom to get cleaned up. There wasn't anyone in sight but it didn't bother Jareth, he just sauntered over to the bathrooms and took a quick, cold shower- this wasn't by choice. It seemed that certain times of the day, the hot water was turned off. He dropped his bag off after he dressed and washed and went for a walk down to the main cabin. This was maybe a kilometre and a half out of the way so the students didn't make the trek very often. Jareth went once yesterday to get some snacks from the store. This is where he headed now.

The chime range as he pushed open the door and a long white haired grandmother came into the room. Her skin was dark and leather looking and she had the strangest feather bead ornaments tangled in her braids. She smiled with gums.

"Welcome friend." She said in a strangely musical voice. Jareth could feel a slight residual power coming from it but it was a familiar enough feeling that he shrugged it away.

"Where are Ted and Fran Burns? I thought they manned the store during the off season." Jareth asked. He had met the couple yesterday and took a liking to them. They also managed the camp year 'round. This was the first time he had seen this old woman here.

She smiled her gummy smile. "They are no good here at this time. For you, I am needed, son of Kendrick Goblin King."

Jareth shook his head, convinced that he didn't hear her correctly. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

The woman shook a knarled finger in his face. "Jareth, your hearing be good and you know it. Hear the truths I speak to you."

Jareth shook his head again, this time in denial. "No, it's not true."

The woman, the Wise One from the story told last night, grinned. "There are many things that are deemed true and not false, son of Kendrick. You are the son of a demon."

"A demon? I'm the son of a goblin! Are you saying that the demon in Sarah's story was a goblin?" Jareth felt a thread of indignation when his kind was called a demon.

"The true meaning was lost ages ago for 'goblin' and 'demon' are the same in my tongue. Yes, it was one of your kind who came to me in my tent centuries ago."

Jareth felt the urge to kneel. "Grandmother, I- I am honoured. Why do you choose to come to me and not the others?"

"Son of Kendrick, Jareth son of Emogen, you stray from your path. Go back before it's too late."

She started to fade, now transparent like the ghost she was. Jareth held out a hand to stop her. "Grandmother! Wise One! What do you mean?"

"_Jareth, son of –." _

"Jareth you son of a bitc- get up!" Jareth sat up suddenly, hitting his head on the wall and rolling off the bunk at the same time. Luckily, this time he landed on something soft. Kyle.

"Ahhh, you idiot! Get off me!"

Jareth rolled off the yelling teen. "What were you thinking? Pulling me off the bed like that?"

A hand fell on his shoulder and Jareth whirled around coming to face Hoggle. "You were thrashing and moaning in your sleep," he said quietly. "You were speaking of Kendrick and Emogen, the king and queen in some fables." Hoggle's eyes grew hard with warning. "We had to wake you anyway. It's time to pack up and go."

Jareth frowned. "What? Already? But it's only…" He looked for a clock.

"Ten after one," Kyle stated as he stood, dusting himself off and flexing his arms. "You could say thank you."

"Thank you," Hoggle said and pushed Jareth from the room grabbing up the bag and flinging it at the blond boy. When they got outside, Hoggle spat in disgust, "Talk about giving away trade secrets! Go clean yourself up and let's be on our way. You have twenty minutes before the truck's to leave." He went back inside, muttering.

Jareth looked after him in confusion before shrugging and going back to the bathroom for the second time that day, or so it felt. He took out his change of clothes and stripped from his nightclothes. Putting hit jeans on and zipping up, Jareth fixed the pockets, pushing the liner down to where it should rest. His hand met something and he pulled it out holding a beaded feather with a leather thong attached… perfect for braiding into hair.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Karen set the table for Sunday lunch. She made some spaghetti for Robert, Toby and her as the other two wouldn't be home until later that day. Robert ate quietly as Karen tried to feed her young son bits of cut up noodle. At twenty months old, Toby was surprisingly picky about his food. He wouldn't eat it if the least bit of steam was rising off his plate nor if a bit of noodle was not covered with sauce. Karen, however, was paying him the bare minimum of attention. Her mind was a million miles away.

Robert noticed her distraction. "Karen, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes Robert I'm fine." She gave another spoon full to Toby.

"Is there anything else you need to know?" He had set down his fork and set his attention on his wife.

Karen just shook her head.

"Please, darling… there won't be many other opportunities to talk alone…"

She finally looked at him. "I'm just stewing over some things, that's all." She smiled then, a bit sultry. "There is always Thursday nights in which we can talk…"

Robert burst out laughing. "My dear, I don't remember the last time you looked forward to our night this much. Your appetite leaves me wondering if we should bump it up to _two_ nights a week."

Karen fluttered her eyelashes. "I wouldn't mind. Sarah is quite old enough to babysit that much…"

Robert laughed again when Toby suddenly decided that he didn't want any more spaghetti and tossed his plate on the ground.

_Just a quick disclaimer: The story of the wise woman is one I made up off the top of my head. I won't claim ownership, however, because it was inspired by many different folktales from a handful of different cultures._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jareth climbed from the back seat speedily and rushed to the front door. Sarah had already beaten him. She ran past, bumping into him in her flurry and opened the door. With one disgusted look back, she slammed the door and Jareth heard the audible _click. _Jareth sighed and his shoulders sagged. He looked back at the truck and Hoggle's face in the passenger seat. Hoggle just shook his head sadly and they drove off to the next neighbourhood. Jareth screwed up his courage and moved forward with purpose. The door was unlocked when he got there but he wasn't late enough. Yelling could be heard as Sarah made her displeasure known to Robert, the second voice in the catastrophe.

"Don't you dare ask me how things went! Ask _him_ if you're so interested! I'll be in my room!" Sarah marched past her father and up the stairs, slamming the far door.

Jareth entered carefully and slowly. He looked at Robert and asked, "Did she just bar me from my room?"

Robert sighed. "It seems like it. Do I dare ask what happened?"

Jareth shrugged his shoulders and dropped his bag on the ground. "It was a good weekend. We settled some differences but I told her today that I couldn't afford any distractions from my tas-…" Jareth cleared his throat, "from school work. Yeah, the load is getting fairly heavy. So uh, how was your weekend?"

Robert laughed a bit. "Very relaxing without the hassle of teenagers. I don't know what I will do once Toby is a teenager. I've heard that the youngest in the family is always the worst."

Jareth snorted. "Yeah right. I'm the youngest in my family and my sisters were always worse then me!"

"Somehow I just can't believe that." Robert put an arm around Jareth's shoulders familiarly. "Come on, I think there is some pie in the fridge we can pilferage before dinner."

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth sat on the couch going through the assignments he had for the weekend. They were all done but he didn't want to retire to his room just yet. Karen had managed to talk Sarah into leaving her room and going back into Toby's. The little twerp had been so excited when he saw Jareth that he almost did a head dive from his highchair. Merlin was fairly excited as well and Jareth tripped over him once or twice. When Merlin jumped up on Jareth, placing his front paws on Jareth's shoulders, he once more received the strange vertigo that accompanied déjà vu.

Jareth pushed himself from the couch and stretched, grabbing up his bag and heading up the stairs. The house was quiet and dark, just how Jareth liked it and he didn't bother to switch on the lights when he got to the hall, he just walked straight to his room. He opened and shut the door before turning on any lights. He switched the light and turned around before screeching like a little girl. Sarah was leaning against the far wall, waiting. She jumped when Jareth yelled and tried to shush him quickly. The bag that was in his hand had managed to make its way across the room. Jareth was panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Jareth," Robert called from down the hall. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he glared at Sarah. "I just stubbed my toe!"

"Ok, good night."

"Night!" Jareth took a deep breath and looked at the dark haired girl. "Are you crazy?"

Sarah stepped forward, "No, I wanted to talk to you."

"I was downstairs a while ago! By my self!" he yelled-whispered at her.

Sarah glared at him and picked up a pillow from the bed before hucking it at him. "You're a real pain in the ass you know that!"

Jareth caught the pillow and tossed it on the ground. "What's got into you?"

"What's got into _me? _What's got into you? First you tell me you love me then we actually get along, finally you tell me that you find me distracting and you were deviating from your path! Who the hell do you think you are? Some pompous prince that gives you the right to toy with hearts?"

"Sarah, I-."

"Nauh, buddy, I'm talking. Stay away from me. I'm telling my parents that it's not working out and that I would like it if we can find you a different family to stay with. I can't take it Jareth, I just can't." She moved slowly past him and out the door. She shut the door softly so not to disturb the family and went back into her room.

Jareth stood frozen, staring at the spot where she leaned against the wall.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth moved around his room heavy eyed, picking up his clothes and other items that his father felt the need to pack. He made the bed and straightened up the furniture, making sure everything was in order. He sighed and headed downstairs with his duffle bag.

Robert was waiting for him in the front entrance playing with his key ring. "Well, are you ready to go?" He asked.

Jareth nodded and took one last look back before following Robert out to the car. He sat down in the passenger seat and waited. Robert climbed in slowly and turned to face Jareth. "I know things didn't go as planned, Jareth, but maybe you two just need a little time apart. Sooner or later, Sarah will want you to come back."

Jareth frowned at him, "I'm an exchange student, nothing more. This family didn't work out and hopefully the next will."

Robert took a big breath in and looked away, backing down the drive. He waited a few more minutes before saying quietly, "You don't have to pretend anymore, Jareth. I know."

Jareth turned to him wide eyed, "You know? Since when?"

Robert shrugged. "Since the beginning I suppose."

Jareth cursed. "I wasn't nearly careful enough. I should have listened to Hoggle."

"Yes because it would have been harder-."

"It would have been so much easier to keep the pretences up. I should apologize to Sarah."

Robert frowned, "Sarah-."

"Deserves so much more." They were at the area representative's house and Jareth jumped out. "Thanks Robert for the ride, and everything else."

He stated towards the house and Robert called out, "If you need anything…"

Jareth just turned and waved.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth sat on the counter in the bathroom of the empty house and spoke to Hoggle.

"So she talked to you already?"

"Yeah, she said you're staying at the area rep's home for a couple of weeks." Hoggle looked over his shoulder quickly and adjusted the phone on his shoulder as he looked into the mirror again. "Robert really didn't ask to see Rose?"

Jareth shook his head. "No, he didn't even ask for a phone number or anything. I got a strange vibe from him today…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he was saying how sorry he was that things worked out like this and I think we were talking about two different things." He shrugged, "The guy seems kinda familiar as well, as if I met him before I even knew Sarah…"

Hoggle frowned. "That doesn't make a lot of sense Jareth. He's just mortal."

"I know, I know."

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

"He's living in an empty house in St. Peters Court." He said as he adjusted the cuffs on his sleeves.

"I wonder what it is he's doing there. Why did bow to Sarah's will?" Karen reached under his arm and smoothed down the seam of the shirt.

"I don't think he did. His father is just as confused as we are. Kendrick says he feels another presence around."

"And that means what, exactly?" Karen straightened her dress and smoothed the front of it.

"It means that someone up here knows about Jareth."

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

She watched from the window, calmly waiting for the boy to fall asleep. She smiled and dreamwalked beside him, step for step, pace for pace and warned him once more not to stray from his path.

Jareth rolled over and snored.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The wise woman was back but this time she was dressed in formal Native American garb. Her deerskin vest was brightly decorated with beads and embroidery, tassels hanging from her sleeves. She had a skirt on of the same material as the vest and similarly decorated. Her arm was lifted and on it rested a tawny owl with large golden eyes and a sharp hooked beak. Jareth felt uneasy, looking at the beautiful creature. Its large rolling eyes followed his every movement as if it sensed his ability to transform into a replica of the real thing; a mock image, a forgery.

"Ye stray from your path boy." The old woman croaked. "Ye stray far from your path." The voice was not the same as before nor was the speech. The wise woman turned her head to stare at him full force. "Go back before it's too late."

"Too late for what? What am I too late for?" Jareth yelled, trying to get her fading attention.

She grinned and her white hair darkened. "Too late for you to make your love known. If you wander this path of _false alarms_ you will lose your way." The woman's face smoothed of wrinkles and the owl grew darker and thinner until a squawking raven was sitting on her shoulder.

"Squawk!" it screamed and flew off. The woman still stood there, grinning. "The path that lies ahead is full of treacherous toils. Go back before it's too late."

Jareth sat up in his bed, gasping for air and soaked to the bone in sweat. He pulled off the covered and strode to the window, throwing it open and gulping in the cool air. A movement caught his eye and the old woman from the camp stared back at him before flicking a wrist and disappearing from sight. A cackle like a raven's crow echoed hollowly in the night.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "Damn, damn, damn! The trickster…"

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

"False alarms?" Hoggle asked the next day at school. "Those dreams were just false alarms?"

"Apparently. I didn't even know that the guide spirits existed! Why would they single me out?"

"You are the Goblin Prince in line for the throne." Hoggle stated. "Maybe this is their way of welcoming you."

Jareth groaned. "First the trickster though? I made a mess of things with Sarah." He looked over into the courtyard where Sarah was sitting with her friends. "She'll never agree to take me back."

"You never had her in the beginning," the dwarf pointed out. "You tell her you love her, then you ignore her, then you say you love her again and she has to go Underground with you then you end it all by saying she's too much of a distraction. What do you expect?"

"I don't know!" Jareth seethed. "But there had to be some way…"

"Hey Jareth, Hoggle!" Kyle called out and headed their way. "Jareth, I heard it was your birthday on the thirteenth. Pretty freaky being a Friday and all."

"Har har har." Jareth said, lowing his head to the table.

"So…" Kyle said, "are you planning a party? We could make it a costume party."

Jareth's head snapped up. "A costume party? How about a masque? Still in costumes but with an air of mystery… all masks, don't reveal anything until midnight. You know the drill…"

"A dance? Set up a dance for your party? How old are you going to be?"

Jareth shrugged. "Seventeen. Isn't that a good excuse to have a dance?"

Kyle grinned. "There will be so many girls. They love dances and this school doesn't offer nearly enough." His eyes brightened. "My father owns a community hall just on the outskirts of town. It would be perfect!"

"Yes…" Jareth said, not noticing the worried look Hoggle gave him. "Perfect!"

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

The day passed without a single word from Sarah. Jareth, however, didn't mind. It was Tuesday, October 10th and Friday was only a few days away. He went back to his lonely house with no one there. He ordered a pizza for dinner, getting Hoggle to call it in since he had no phone and went to an early bed. Everything was looking up until he was looking down at a high winding river through a parched canyon.

This time, at least, he recognized the dreamscape and the eagle who flew beside him.

_You are no warrior, son of Kendrick, but you are stubborn._

"Who are you now? First I get the wise woman, then I get the trickster… well I think she was the trickster both time… but now who am I talking to?" Jareth yelled over the rush of wind.

_I am the eagle, the warrior and hunter. You hunt for the young maiden and I allow to you to see. _

"I'm not hunting Sarah! I just need to convince her to come back Underground with me without alerting her parents!"

_Perhaps her parents are not the ones you need to worry about alerting. The key to hunting for prey is not only watching for the next meal, but also looking back over your shoulder at the one who wishes to trap you._

"Who wishes to trap me? Who _could_ trap me?"

_One you would not expect._ And suddenly Jareth stopped flying and started falling. He tried to transform into an owl but the dream wouldn't let him.

He fell with a _thunk_ to the floor.

"Damn." He muttered before flopping his head back to the hardwood.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

The next morning Jareth was greeting at school by a flyer. It was a beautifully designed invitation on cheap copy paper inscribing his seventeenth birthday party at a hall on Loral Street. Every kid in the school seemed to be holding a flyer. It read:

_In honour of Jareth Nilbog's seventeenth birthday, you are cordially invited to a Masque at the community hall on Loral St. _

_Please be aware that costume and mask are required. Drinks will be supplied as will chips and cake. _

_Any questions? Contact Kyle Long._

It gave the number to his cell underneath and a map was on the back. Jareth smiled and whistled his way through the day.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth had just completed all his assignments at a makeshift table in his abandoned house when the doorbell rang. He peaked through the curtain and cursed when he saw Kyle standing there, waiting to be let in. Jareth spun around and looked in dismay at the empty room. "Please, dad, don't let me down," he whispered and focused on the house. It suddenly bloomed with life. Furniture and carpet going on the floor of the entrance way. Jareth could feel the rest of the house respond in kind and a fridge, stove and table appeared in the kitchen along with more couches and a TV in the living room. The bedrooms filled with Beds and one was filled with books. Music, quiet and soft, floated down from one of the bedrooms which was now acting as the master bed. He looked around and saw everything in place and, hopefully, normal.

Jareth opened the door. "Hey Kyle, how's it going?" He asked. "What brings you here?"

Kyle entered the room and looked around, whistling lowly. "Nice digs," he said. "I just wanted to you want you needed for decoration? I'm getting my sister to help but she's needs a better idea of what you want. A masque could mean anything."

Jareth motioned to one of the brand new chairs in the room and Kyle sat. Jareth took a seat in the next one. "Did she have anything in mind?"

"No, not really." Kyle was looking around the room, trying, Jareth imagined, to find something out of place. "She has a bunch of streamers and confetti but I didn't think you would be interested in all that."

Jareth thought about it. "What kind of streamers?"

"I think there are some yellow and pink in there. With a couple red and.. on yeah. She has tons of black."

Jareth smirked. "Why not use the streamers to make large masks on the walls. Mostly yellow and black for the outlines but red would be a nice accent as would pink… does that work?"

Kyle thought it over. "I could see what she thinks… Are you supplying the pop and chips?"

Jareth nodded. "I could. Is there going to be drinking?"

Kyle shook his head. "My dad doesn't have a liquor licence. We wouldn't dare try and bring booze into a party within city limits with a hall filled with minors. If we were somewhere else…. Then that would be a no brainer."

"Good." Jareth said. "Wouldn't want it to be a repeat of the weekend."

Kyle shifted guiltily. "I um… wanted to say sorry for that morning. I was being really unfair. I guess I was a bit grouchy."

Jareth held up his hands. "No worries. I was the one with a hangover and not thinking straight. Bears are very dangerous."

Kyle grinned. "No hard feelings?"

"None at all."

"So," Kyle started. "Where is everyone? This house looks like it should be crawling with people."

Jareth shook his head. "It's my area rep's place. She's in bed now, listening to music." He pointed up to where the sound was coming from. "This is her and her husband's home. They need the space to take care of renegade exchange students."

He nodded. "Makes sense. See you tomorrow, Jareth."

"Night." Jareth called and closed the door. He collapsed against it as the illusions faded from sight. Maintaining one in which can be touched was very hard work, even for the few minutes Kyle was there. The house was dark and quiet once more and Jareth went off to bed.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Robert watched as Karen put Toby to bed, kissing him on the head before closing the curtain over to separate the main bedroom from the corner. She crawled into bed beside Robert next and cuddled into his side.

"What a day. I don't think I've seen Sarah that angry for a long time."

"She was pretty nasty tonight wasn't she?" Karen asked.

"Yes, she was. Did you see what she had hidden away in her pocket? I couldn't get at it…"

"It was a flyer with an invitation to a party on it."

"Is that all?" Robert asked in bemusement. "I wonder why she kept it hidden?"

"It's for Jareth's birthday on Friday."

He snapped his fingers. "Oh that's right. It's the thirteenth. I'd almost forgotten…"

"Do you think she'll go?"

"If she's had a choice? Probably not. But if the whole family goes? Yes, I think we can goad her into attending…"

Karen sighed. "Oh poor Sarah."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Once again Jareth was assaulted that night with strange and gripping dreams. This time it was a beaver beating at his dam, packing the earth and soil around it.

Jareth was walking along a river when he noticed the hard working animal. "Hello," he called out.

_Can't_ _talk_, said the beaver. _I'm_ _too_ _busy_!

Jareth frowned. The beaver dragged him all the way here in dreamland and he was _too busy _to talk? "What do you mean you're too busy? Then what am I doing here if you're _too_ _busy_?"

The beaver didn't even spare him a glance.

"Will you talk to me?" Jareth demanded, placing his hands on his hips and jutting out his chin slightly.

_There is so much to do. Don't you feel it? There is too much to do._ The beaver continued patting down the top of the dam

Jareth scratched his head. _There was too much to do?_ What did Jareth have to do besides live out his punishment and get Sarah to return with him?

Was the task too large? Was he doing something wrong? Maybe there was another route to be traveled… He asked.

"Are… there different ways to complete the tasks?"

The beaver paused in his ministrations and looked at Jareth. He smiled suddenly, showing his whiskers and big teeth. _There is indeed different, more efficient ways to complete certain tasks. It is important to be able to weed through the rotten sticks and dry mud before building your home. _

Jareth nodded. "Would you know how I can complete my task with more efficiency?"

The beaver shook his head. _No one beast can do the work of another but one beast may _help_ another._

Jareth rolled his eyes. _Ask the right questions…_"Can you help me?"

The beaver's whiskers quivered and it nodded. _That I can do, young fellow. Look at this…_ the beaver touched his cold nose to Jareth's forehead and Jareth was assaulted by a series of images. He watched carefully and took mental notes.

The beaver did indeed help him…

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth walked into the school the next morning with his head held high. He could feel the looks and hear the whispers following him but he didn't turn around. He walked carefully and purposefully to his block A. When he got to the classroom a hand fell on his shoulder and pulled him back. He turned, raising one eye brow. It was Hoggle.

Hoggle looked up and down slowly and snickered slightly. "I thought it was true."

Jareth leaned back on one foot and placed a hand on his hip. In his current outfit, it made him look very questionable regarding his sexuality. "Hogswart-."

"Hoggle," said a bored voice from behind him. He turned suddenly and smiled as Sarah read from a piece of paper in her hand. "I suppose I am also invited to this shenanigan?"

"Good morning!" Jareth said, still smiling somewhat foolishly. _It worked!_ He said to himself.

Sarah's eyes flickered up from the page then back down and let the hand holding the flyer drop. Her eyes started from his boots and flowed up his body, bulging somewhat when she noticed a different bulge, and stopped at his face. After quickly flicking up to see his hair, of course. "You didn't." she whispered.

Jareth leaned closer and whispered, "I did," back to her.

She chocked slightly in the back of her throat and covered her mouth, unable to say anything.

The bell rang.

"OK everyone, get into class." Called the teacher from inside. Sarah's eyes had begun to water and Jareth tilted his head in concern. He opened his mouth to speak but the teacher called again, "Come along now or I'll send you to the office to get a late slip!" They hurried in and Hoggle ambled away to his own class.

He was about to sit down when the teacher called on him singly. "Jareth," he said in a strangled voice. "Please step out in the hall for a moment." Laughter rose up and Jareth took a quick peek at Sarah to see tears running down her face and her shaking shoulders. She had her mouth covered but it was clear enough to see that she was laughing. At him!

Jareth picked up his bag and leaned against the wall of the hall, pouting just a bit. The teacher came out a moment later.

He cleared his throat and said, "Jareth, there is a time in every teenager's life when things are a bit confusing and they reach out to get a grip of it all…"

"Mr. Carson? What is this about?" Jareth asked.

"Your outfit, Jareth. it seems as if you've decided to go down a path…"

"Path?"

"Perhaps you've decided to exit a closet…"

"Come again?"

Mr. Carson cleared his throat again and scratched his head. "Are you making a statement?" he asked.

Jareth looked down at his formal attire and shrugged. "I guess."

Mr. Carson nodded understandably. "I assume you are also attempting an experiment."

Jareth frowned, "I guess." He said again.

"Ah yes, well Jareth, what I am saying is that your outfit borders on inappropriate without crossing the line. Those… pants… leave very little to the imagination, if you get my drift."

"Mr. Carson if you don't mind, this is the formal attire of my family. We wear this on the day before our birthdays so I'm not exactly what you are saying about it."

His eyes widened and he said, "Oh my, I'm so sorry. Of course, of course. I'll alert your other teachers to the situation and we'll leave you be." He placed a hand on the handle and turned but stilled for a moment before looked back at Jareth. "What, may I ask, do you wear on your birthday?"

Jareth just shrugged and was let into the classroom again. Mr. Carson gave the class a quick spiel on the way different cultures operate and Jareth was left alone for that class at least. Sarah was looking over at him and her lips were still twitching slightly. Jareth just grinned to himself.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth experienced the same reactions from his second class except from those who were in the first so the disruption wasn't all that awful. He just repeated the lie in front of everyone and was finally given a slip to excuse himself from the last two classes. Lunch was fine. He dined with Kyle and Hoggle and they coached him on how plans were progressing for tomorrow night. Jareth just listened, half paying attention to the guys talking and half devoting his time to the French fries in front of him. Yum, crispy and steamy with a clumpy, dark brown gravy that they were smothered in. Jareth resisted the urge to inhale the delicious odour from the chip he held. But only just.

Kyle suddenly broke off whatever he was saying to Hoggle about some assignment or other and looked over Jareth's head. Jareth was still happily in his zone with the fry. A voice cleared behind him and he twitched but didn't turn around.

"Hey, Sarah!" Hoggle called out with a meaningful kick at Jareth under the table. Jareth suddenly dropped the fry and looked behind him. Sarah was standing there with the birthday invite in her hand. "Wanna sit?" Hoggle asked.

Sarah shrugged and pulled her bag off one shoulder to sit at the table. "How's Nickle's class? I heard he was a real hardass." Sarah said.

Kyle laughed. "He's not so bad. Just wait until next year when you'll be going through his advanced English classes."

Hoggle snorted, "Says you! Not once on his quizzes did I get a pass so far! You have no problems there."

"It's not my fault that you didn't get the proper meaning 'wicked'." Kyle tossed his legs over the bench and stood. "I have to go talk to Lea before next class. See ya this afternoon Hog."

"Yeah bye." Murmured the three left at the table.

Sarah turned and frowned at Hoggle. "You didn't know the term 'Wicked'?" she asked.

"Out of the century we live in? No. In the Goblin Kingdom it's a word used for distasteful. 'The Bog of Eternal Stench has a wicked odour.'"

"It's the same thing!" Sarah said. "I would have used the same example."

Jareth smirked. "Change the word for another one." He suggested.

She shrugged. "'The Bog of Eternal Stench has an evil odour.'"

"Eeeeegn, wrong! Horrible or distasteful would have been acceptable. Wicked should never have been used to describe the witch of the east or west."

Sarah blinked, then blinked again before shrugging, "Anyway, about this invite." She waved the flyer. "Is it extended to the family? My family I mean."

Jareth grinned. "Does that mean you would be attending?"

Sarah started to back pedal very, very quickly. "No! I- I mean… I know that Karen would like to attend… they talk about you a lot, you know. I think they actually miss you."

Jareth nodded solemnly before grinning again. "And does Toby miss me?"

Sarah hesitated before answering, her lip shaking as she drew in a breath. "Yes, he misses you."

"And do y-."

"No!" Sarah stood abruptly. "You'll see my parents tomorrow night. I'm going to volunteer to babysit Toby." She slung the bag over her shoulder and turned. "By the way, Jareth, those clothes are just a tad bit overdone."

Jareth watched her go and said, "But they got your attention." He felt a rise of hope as her steps became hesitant and slowed before speeding up again. She's thinking of him, at least.

Hoggle looked at Jareth and sighed. "Do I want to know what you're going to wear tomorrow?"

Jareth just shook his head and sighed, heading to the library as the bell for Block C rang.

GLOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Robert and Karen left the house at eight o'clock that night, going out for their weekly rendezvous. Robert felt slightly guilty for leaving when Sarah seemed to be distressed but he had to care for the needs of his wife as well, not just those of his daughter. Karen walked beside him to the car, hanging on to his arm and nearly skipping along. Yes, it's been quite the stressful week and this night would leave them exhausted but muchly satisfied. All problems would be null and void for the next few hours.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Kendrick held a sheet of smooth white paper in his hand, an artefact that would not normally be seen as it was an Aboveground relic. He studied the words and sighed. Jareth was wandering down the wrong path. Something was amiss in the above realm and Kendrick wanted to know what it was.

Emogen stood nearby, having given him the paper and her observations. She bit her lip as she waited.

"How long has the spirit been unrestful?" Kendrick asked his wife.

"Since Jareth has been there at least, maybe longer. Kendrick, I do not like this." She burst out, wringing her hands. "There is trickery afoot."

He nodded, lifting his hand and rubbing at his temple. "Yes there is trickery afoot, and I have a feeling that our son is in for quite the adventure."

"Should we alert Robert?" She took a jerky step forward.

Kendrick thought about it and shook his head. "No," he said, "not now. Soon he will have to know but this has to be handled by Jareth without help, whether it is direct or otherwise, he has to do it himself."

Emogen chewed on her lip again. "If this is about his punishment-."

"Of course it's about his punishment! There are more ways to punish then a simple physical banishment. He needs to learn his lesson the hard way. This spirit has just decided to contribute, that's all."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jareth sat on his bed, looking through his homework a final time before calling it a night. Tomorrow was his birthday, not that it truly mattered because after ninety years, it was just another day after all. He straightened his papers and notebooks and stuffed everything in his bag. He gave a satisfied little sigh and switched off the light magically, settling down in his bed. He closed his eyes and-.

Was abruptly brought back to the present by angry squawking and banging on the window. He stumbled by and flipped on the light switch to see the black bird, more handsome then a garbage picking crow and much larger as well, flapping at the window. He sighed and threw it open and it flew in gracefully before looking up in annoyance.

_Took you long enough buddy boy!_ It clicked its beak sharply.

"Am I dreaming again?" Jareth asked, uncertain now. He once had mastered dreaming but this was new. Never before had someone sought to invade _his_ dreams.

_Of course not! You see me as I am, don't you._ The raven ruffled its feathers slightly. _Now we have lots to discuss, boy._

"I'll say!" he crossed his arms over his chest. "By what right do you interfere with my plans?"

It cackled. _What? The girl doesn't deserve protection or anything?_

"That wasn't protection! I was no where near harming her and you knew it. Who are you?" Jareth felt a swirling rage build in his chest which he tried to stamp down with effort. Blowing up at some kind of spirit/guardian was not a good plan.

_Who do you think I am? _It asked with a cock of its head.

"I don't want to play this game." Jareth said sourly. "Tomorrow is a big day you know."

_Ah, yes. Your birthday. What special thing happens on your birthday?_ The raven asked. It had a gleam in its eye that Jareth didn't like.

"It's my ninety third birthday. Nothing special is to happen."

_Do you recall your sisters' ninety third birthdays? _

He raised an eye brow. "I only experienced one and the only thing that happened was she got engaged-." Jareth broke off, his eyes widening and they darted left and right quickly. "It's too early for goblins to get-." He squeaked lowly "_Married_."

_Goblins who are common, perhaps. Your friends are too young to get married but diplomacy insists-. _

"Who?" Jareth asked harshly. "Who am I engaged to?" his brain was thinking a mile a minute. There were a couple of nobles who had daughters of a suitable age for him to marry but he was here in the above, there would be no engagement until he returned, he was sure of it.

_Maybe you are, maybe you are not._ The raven cackled again.

"You're a trickster!" Jareth accused, pointing at the feathered guest. "I shouldn't even believe you! I would have been prepared-."

"Was your sister prepared?" another voice asked. Jareth spun to see the old woman from the camping grounds standing in his bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" he asked unbelievably.

_I thought you learned by now. Never take anything for granted. _

Jareth groaned and felt the urge to bunk his head on the foot of the bed almost too much to resist. He had thought this whole was beginning to feel familiar. "Can I ask you one more time who you are?"

The raven grinned, if birds could grin, and flapped its wings, flying to land on the woman's shoulder.

She clucked. "Tomorrow is here, boy. Go have your silly celebration. I think you'll be- surprised as to who will be making an appearance."

Jareth woke abruptly, the sun shinning strongly through the window. His body hurt as if he stayed upright all night long and he was slightly drowsy. He fought the urge to cry. "This is messed up!" He whined before getting up and slowly dressing, wearing the everyday garb of the above. He didn't feel the need to get dressed up again to prove a point. He had a slight feeling that a point had been proved on _him_ anyway.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

He dragged his feet into class. The dream-walking was too much on his poor body and after several restless nights he was feeling the bone deep weariness. His heavy, swollen eyes were the topic of much gossip, especially considering that it was the thirteenth and a Friday.

The teachers left him alone, surprisingly but his classmates were not as polite. He sat with his head down on his desk, just resting his eyes for a moment before suddenly a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Hey, Jareth! Been partying too much?" Keith, one of the boys in his class snickered. "Hope you don't fall asleep before tonight!" a couple of other guys cat called and laughed.

"Sometimes, boys, there is a time to grow up. Happy birthday Jareth." Mr. Carson said as he walked in. Everything was said in the same tone, sounding as if the birthday wish was a death wish. Jareth felt as if it was, especially not fully understanding what those spirits truly wanted of him.

"Put your books away. Quiz time." The class groaned and put their books on the floor of back in their bags. He handed out a sheet of written questions. Jareth couldn't even focus on the writing. He just sighed and scribbled his name in the top right hand corner, rubbed his eyes hard until they were left bloodshot and blinked at the writing. It wasn't much better. The day only got worse…

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth sat at a cafeteria table and picked at his lunch. He sighed wistfully and found himself overshadowed suddenly. He looked up, jumped and fell back, over the bench and sprawled on the ground.

Looking up he saw the old woman standing over him. She held a staff in her gnarled hands. There was something different about this apparition that didn't exist in the other one who kept on appearing as the different spirit guides. This thought brought him up short. Does that mean that the _trickster_ was his spirit guide? Uh oh…

"Don't look so shocked boy! Stand up!" The old woman said, waving her free hand. Jareth stood and looked around to see how everyone handled the sudden appearance of the wise woman but the room was empty. Everything was gone. All that was left was his single table in a long narrow room, light filtering in from the large windows.

He blinked and looked around him before sagging again. "I fell asleep." He groaned. "I can't believe it! Hoggle is not going to let me live this down."

"Ah yes, the little dwarf. Not to worry, this is more important than your reputation." The woman sat down on the bench and motioned for Jareth to do that same. "My sister has visited you a number of times and twice in the guise of myself. She is not allowed to do this but…" the woman hesitated. "She is the girl's guardian."

Jareth arched an eyebrow. "The girl would be Sarah of course?"

An amused smile lit her face and she nodded. "Of course."

"Oh for the love of-." He bit off his curse and took a deep breath. "Why would she need a guardian spirit?" he asked, trying to keep his tone level. This was getting ridiculous. And why would the trickster be her guardian?

The old woman smiled but it couldn't be described as overly friendly. "Why wouldn't she need a guardian? You plan to take her from her home and make her live in hell with the maiden snatching monster-king."

"Maiden snatching? My father's never snatched anyone, maiden or otherwise!" Jareth growled. "And monsters?"

The woman shrugged. "Goblin-Monster. Same thing." She waved the term aside. "Why should you have an easy time with your task? Did you give her an easy path through your little maze?"

Jareth felt his eye twitch. Maze? It was a labyrinth and the greatest one in existence, thank you very much. But instead he said, "She was more than its match in solving it but I screwed up, happy? I need to bring her back or she might inadvertently bring others to the labyrinth and get into a whole world of trouble!"

"Yes, but it is your fault so why should she suffer?"

"She didn't seem all that hard done by when I told her I had to bring her back."

The old woman just shook her head and leaned one arm on the table behind her. Her eye twinkled with something Jareth only truly saw in the younger goblins getting into ale.

"What do you know that I don't?" he asked.

"Plenty." She said. Jareth glared at her and she looked patiently back. "Have you forgotten your lessons so soon? My sister may have over stepped her bounds but she was right on several levels."

Jareth sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ask the right questions." He muttered before taking a deep breath and asking, "What can you tell me that I might need to know concerning Sarah."

The old woman shook her head, wearing that small chilling smile. "Nothing is as it seems. You take too much for granted."

Jareth hurrrrhuphed and muttered, "You sound like the worm."

She laughed, musical rather than the harsh laugh of her dark-haired sister. "You should listen to your worm, boy! That is sound advice."

"Well, can you talk to your sister for me? I need to convince her to come Underground and I don't really want to force her though it may come to that." Jareth asked. He turned to swing his legs under the table and slumped forward a bit. "You understand don't you?"

The woman shook her head. "You've taken her advice, boy. She did nothing to force you so it's your own fault and you have to fix it on your own merit. I've just come to impart some knowledge."

Jareth put his head down on the empty table, the wariness of dream walking catching up all at once. "Thanks anyway, I'll call my dad this afternoon and talk to him about perhaps changing his rules…" his eyes closed then snapped open.

His forehead was resting in a small pile of fried chips and gravy. Laughter erupted all around him at the table. Jareth cursed all native spirits and myths that just happened to be true.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Kendrick Goblin King sat on his stone throne twirling a crystal on his finger. The doors slammed open and he jumped slightly, letting the crystal drop and shatter. He looked down on the pile of shards and sighed, swiping his hand over it and making it vanish. It's been years since he tried his crystal tricks. His son was an adept, never having to learn the talent as it was just there. Kendrick envied that.

A small goblin ran up, snagged a mug from the ledge running around the room and, after looking quickly left and right, took a long sip. Kendrick looked on in amusement before clearing his throat roughly. The goblin jumped, looked up, saw the king and placed a finger to his lips. "Shhh," he said, "I is drinking Jibbs drink. He doesn't know."

Another goblin suddenly rushed into the room in a flurry, saw the culprit with the empty cup and howled, "Saaag!!! You stoles my beeeeer! I will geeets you!!!"

Kendrick watched in amazement as he could almost see the extra exclamation marks behind everything Jibb said. He shook his head, watching what used to be two brothers at one time fight over the cup. Changed wished aways were amazingly _good_ at being goblins.

He heard a distant call and sighed. If only he could wish his own son away…

_A/N: I thought something had to be done with the trickster though I'll miss her. She'll be sure to make another appearance one day. Next chapter: Friday the thirteenth. The Masque! _


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Emogen smoothed out her dress and touched the corner of her mouth. She pressed her lips together and looked over at Kendrick. "Well?" she asked.

Kendrick spared her a glance before adjusting his tie. "You have too much of that red on your lips."

Emogen looked at her appearance in the mirror, "It's supposed to look like that." She said. "Mortal women have this problem with their natural complexions."

"Ah? And how do I look? Like a mortal man?" Kendrick asked, fastening the cuffs on his shirt.

His wife looked at him through the mirror and sighed. "You have glitter in your hair."

Kendrick's hand flew up, "Oh BLAST!"

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth paced. He was dressed all in black with a black feathered mask dangling from one hand. His blond hair was swept up and covered in a wig of black feathers. His last conversation with the trickster and then with her sister got him to thinking. If the trickster in the form of a raven was Sarah's guardian, than he could play the part of guard to get back into her good graces. This was the last chance, the only chance, he had. If he couldn't get her tonight… well, she had to believe that he could get her back. Under all her hurt and pain she still wanted Prince Charming and here he was, a prince and as charming as can be.

This is was he kept telling himself so he wouldn't chicken out. Jareth waited just outside the kitchen at the back of the hall for Kyle to emerge. No one was using the kitchen tonight but he had stored some valuable party tricks in the fridge. Jareth could hear some guests talking and laughing in the ballroom with soft, instrumental music that set the mood flowing just under their voice volume. The kitchen door opened and Kyle poked his head out.

"Have you seen the room yet?" he asked.

Jareth scowled. "You haven't let me see the room yet," he retorted.

"I haven't? How inconsiderate!" Kyle grinned. "In that case, let's go see it." He reached behind him and bent, huffing a bit as he strained to lift something. "Here, take this" he dropped the cooler into Jareth's arms and the young prince staggered back.

"Merciful- what is this?"

Kyle grinned and grabbed the sleeve of cups. "That, my friend, is the surprise. I was stumped on what to serve for drinks so I surfed the shops and found this baby." He reached in and pulled out a small glass bottle with a picture on the front. "Sparkling Peach Cider!"

"What? Oh man! Your trying to kill me, aren't you?" Jareth groaned softly to himself as he followed Kyle into the ballroom. Why did he think to spend Jareth's money on _that?_

Kyle looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "I can hear you," he whispered. "And I'm trying to save you! Hoggle told me you're trying to make up to Sarah and she won't realize that the birthday boy would do any work. Trev is taking your place." He flicked his head at the front entrance and Jareth saw what he meant. One of Kyle's numerous friends was dressed up in white and his hair, a surprisingly similar colour to Jareth's though significantly shorter, was spiked and fluffed to vaguely resemble wings. His mask was pure white and he looked around in a rather haughty manor which Jareth was a bit disgusted to realize that it was supposed to be him.

He shook his head, "She'll never fall for that and that's if she does show up but there is no guarantee."

Kyle just grinned and pushed open the double doors. Jareth gaped. It was magnificent. The only decorations were streamers in black, red and pink with some orange and blue throughout but there were literally _hundreds_ of streamers. Making the large theatre masks on the walls, hanging from the ceiling and covering tables and chairs alike. People were already dancing to the instrumental music being played however a Disk Jockey was setting up his turntables in the far corner. The most impressive decoration, by far, was the light show.

He stumbled in behind Kyle and dropped the heavy cooler beside a table filled with treats. "How did you manage all this? The DJ, the streamers, the _lights?_"

Kyle shrugged. "DJ's a cousin, the lights came with the hall and I told you my sister had plenty of streamers. Everything just fell into place."

"Amazing!" Jareth said in wonder and it was amazing. A short red haired teen came up to Jareth and Kyle and was wearing a hideous mask.

Kyle laughed. "What are you supposed to be? A goblin?"

Jareth choked slightly but managed to pass it off as clearing his throat.

Hoggle lifted the mask and glared. "You wouldn't catch me dead in a goblin mask," he said. "Can't you tell a dwarf when you see one?"

"Uh-." Was all Kyle managed to get out.

Hoggle waved it aside. "I wanted to see Prince Charming. Cinderella has just entered the building."

Jareth blinked and whipped his head around. "Where? Where?" He asked, looking from door to clustered teens back to the door again.

Hoggle shrugged. "Over there with MinniYou."

Jareth raised a brow, forgetting his frantic search for a moment. "Do I know you?" He asked ironically.

Kyle grinned. "Ah, you've seen 'Austen Powers' haven't you?"

Jareth just winced. "Another 'Rated R'?"

Hoggle shrugged. "She's just coming in." He fixed his mask and saluted the other two before scurrying away again.

Kyle looked blankly at Jareth. "'Another Rated R'? What's that mean?"

Jareth scowled. "It means that he has been spending time with Sarah without me again."

"Ah, I didn't know they were all that close."

Jareth just shook his head. _Closer than you think,_ he though.

Sarah was holding on to the hand of a baby dressed in green. He has a furred mask on and was obviously a tiny goblin. He spared a single glace for Toby, the rest was all for Sarah. He circled around so that she wouldn't see him coming. She was dressed in a simply white cocktail dress with a mask made to resemble a snowflake. Jareth's eyes rested on those shoes for a minute before trying to edge a smidge closer.

A hand fell on his shoulder and Jareth jumped. "Easy, easy," said a voice in his ear. He turned around and grinned up at Robert. Karen was just a few paces behind him. "Happy Birthday, Jareth."

"Thanks Robert. I'm glad you could come." Jareth grinned at Karen and she smiled back before looking behind him slightly and swept off in that direction.

"Shh," she whispered as she passed, winking at him.

Robert shook his head. "We insisted on coming and Sarah couldn't think of an excuse good enough for either me or Karen." He leaned in and angled his body so Jareth could look at both Robert and his daughter. "What do you think of her outfit?"

The dress was flirty and fun but it wasn't what Robert meant. He was talking about the mask. "It's interesting. I don't think I've seen one quite like it."

Robert laughed. "And you won't, either. It was given to Sarah as a gift when she was born by someone very special. She was ecstatic when I told her she could finally wear it. I have a feeling that was the only reason why she came."

"Well, don't I feel special." Jareth mocked lightly. Karen was pointedly commenting on the other outfits and pointed out the tall cut figure all in white. Sarah looked away. "Are you both in on the ploy as well?" he asked Robert.

Robert winked before stepping back suddenly and looking away. Jareth frowned but said nothing. Sarah made her way swiftly to them both without sparing a glance for Jareth.

"Daddy, do I really have to stay?" she pleaded.

"It's only just after eight now, darling. Don't you want to stay for the unveiling?"

"I'm not staying here until midnight! That's too late!" Jareth could see patches of red on her cheeks from where the cut outs of the snowflakes were.

"Um," said Robert. "I think it's at ten, not midnight. Why don't you try to have fun? You should dance a little." Robert made as if looking around for a partner and spotted the short teen with the ugly mask. "Why not him?" he pointed.

Sarah laughed. "That's Hoggle! I guess I can ask him to dance." She reached up and lifted the bottom the mask to kiss her father on the cheek. "I love you Daddy."

"Go have fun squirt." She went off and both Jareth and Karen went to Robert's side.

"Is there something I should know about?" Asked Jareth.

Karen smiled softly. "We are the only two you see without a costume. We've agreed to supervise and it was arranged with Kyle's father, Mr. Long. However Jareth, we are not the only adults in here now."

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked, looking around. "Who else is here?" He hoped it wasn't any spirits who were hellbent on stopping a goblin prince.

"You'll see at the unmasking." Robert said. "Go mingle and try to get a few dances in with Sarah will you? It would look bad if you didn't even try."

"What is going on here?" He asked himself as he moved away. "Why do I feel as if I'm in the trap and not Sarah?"

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

The party was going strong. The DJ was mixing a fast song and most of the teenagers were bouncing and jiving to the music while the remainder were either outside getting fresh air or standing by the drinks and snacks. Jareth sighed and gave in. It was quarter after nine and Toby was picked up by a babysitter so he could go to bed. Karen and Robert were nowhere to be seen and Sarah was standing in a circle of girls who he didn't recognise. That could be because of the masks and costumes…

He placed his bottle of sparkling juice on the table and went over to her. The white suited man already asked her to dance a number of times and he was turned down repeatedly. At this time, he was surrounded by fluttering girls convinced that they were flirting with the birthday boy. No one suspected and Jareth was okay with that. He bowed and held out a hand before her. The girls giggled and crowded more closely but Jareth kept his eyes lowered and head down.

"Go Sarah! Dance with him." One girl muttered, pushing her closer to Jareth.

"Jan, I won't forgive you for this." Sarah said as she took the extended hand.

Jareth grinned and spun Sarah into a wide arch, forcing everyone to move back. Sarah laughed as she was pulled back in and Jareth felt his heart rise. He spun her again and led her into a twisting knotting swing dance.

Sarah was breathless from laughing and the invigorating movements that came with dancing. Jareth spun around again, holding on with a slightly moist hand. He switched hands as he pulled Sarah close and was disappointed to realize that the other hand was even wetter then the first. He clenched tighter but she spun out again and Jareth couldn't keep his hold and-

There was a scream and a tear of fabric as Sarah slipped and fell. She sprawled and a few people tittered. Jareth was mortified and he knelt before her to make sure she was alright.

Sarah pushed away his hands. "I'm fine," she said. She rose to her feet and shook her head. "Let's wipe your palms before the next song, shall we?"

Jareth blinked. "I-."

"I'm thirsty." Sarah said gently. Jareth nodded and led her to the table where the drinks were. He picked up a bottle of sparkling peach and handed it to her before taking one for himself. She opened the lid with a hiss and took a sip. "Hmm," she said. "Peach."

Jareth cleared his throat and spoke lowly to keep his accent under control. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's different." She said. A shadow passed over them and Jareth looked over his shoulder at the white clad senior. Sarah huffed.

"What's the matter?" Jareth asked.

"The birthday boy." Sarah muttered. "He's been asking me to dance for the last hour. He keeps embarrassing me with- well things that have happened."

Jareth winced, wondering what Trevor was doing or worse, saying to make Sarah angry.

A song started up again, slow and sweet this time and Jareth held out a solemn hand. "Can I have this dance?"

Sarah laughed. "Sure. Just keep me away from owl boy over there."

They danced. The next song and the next and before they truly felt time pass, the DJ announced the final song before the unmasking of everyone. He brought up a very slow song, one that called for hands to be around the neck of a special boy and holding on to the waist of the desired girl.

The song came to a close and Jareth leaned in close and whispered, "Doesn't this seem familiar."

Sarah looked up at him in confusion but the lights came up before she could say anything and people all around them were peeling off their masks. She looked into the hooded eyes of the raven mask and visibly shrugged.

Jareth unclasped the band and pulled the bindings over his head. Sarah, her mask hanging from her hand gasped. She looked from his to the figure all in white. She gaped and looked back in quick succession.

"What on earth?" She asked.

Jareth grinned before saying quickly, "Sorry, it was Hoggle's idea."

Sarah shook her head and took a step back. "Was _that_ also his idea?" She looked passed him at the white figure again and Jareth turned around. The owl costume was on, not a teen, but a man with the same height and a slightly bigger girth than Jareth himself. The facial features were identical but aged and the hair-

"Dad?" Jareth said before falling to his knees.

_Oh my dearest and nearest goddess of the woods! But this would mean… _The words of the trickster came back to him. "_Do you recall your sisters' ninety third birthdays?"_

_A/N: Hello all, how is everyone doing? All ready for the holidays? I sure am! Anyway, I received a brain burst today and here it is. Enjoy and I do hope it is up to standards. :)_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Sarah shook her head and took a step back. "Was _that_ also his idea?" She looked passed him at the white figure again and Jareth turned around. The owl costume was on, not a teen, but a man with the same height and a slightly bigger girth than Jareth himself. The facial features were identical but aged and the hair-

"Dad?" Jareth said before falling to his knees.

_Oh my dearest and nearest goddess of the woods! But this would mean… _The words of the trickster came back to him. "_Do you recall your sisters' ninety third birthdays?"_

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Everything slowed and froze leaving only a handful of people free to move around. Jareth stayed where he was, staring up at the figure moving nearer to him and Sarah. Another girl came closer, one who Jareth had taken for a senior student. Emogen smiled at her son, clasping her hands before her but making no move to grasp his hands.

"Dad?" Jareth whispered again. "What are you doing here?"

Kendrick laughed uproaringly, hunching forward slightly. He grasped his son by the elbows and heaved the boy up, enfolding him into his arms. "Happy Birthday, son." The king said. "And can't a father wish his boy well without superstition?"

Jareth noticed as Sarah faded into the background looking around nervously. "Father," Jareth whispered. "The last I checked, you don't come Aboveground."

Kendrick chuckled. "How right you are," he said quietly. "However, you have made a mess of things, Jareth and we have decided to help you make amends."

Jareth sighed in relief. "So there is nothing to do with- with" Jareth's voice dropped even lower, "my ninety third birthday?"

His father smiled blankly. "I'm sorry?"

Jareth inched closer to his ear, "Well, Kayla, Lizzie, Molly, Gwen, Silvia, Donna and the rest… they were… were" Jareth breathed the last word without giving it sound and his breath vibrated against his father's ear. "_engaged._"

Kendrick pulled back and coughed. He coughed again before tipping his head back and roared. Emogen frowned and moved forward quickly, concern plastered on her face. She gripped Kendrick's arm tightly and tugged. "What are you doing?" she cried but Kendrick just looked at his wife and sputtered before breaking out into mirth once more.

"He-." Kendrick said between breaths. "He- _haha_ – thought – _snicker_ – that – _oh that's good!_ – he – _gwarf_ – was- _Oh oh!_ – ENGAGED!" Kendrick blew his top once more and nearly collapsed in a fit of hysterics.

Emogen froze and turned slowly to face her son. "Well…" She said and Jareth felt the incoming breath of doom.

A throat cleared itself behind him and Jareth whirled around to see Sarah standing with her father and frozen step-mother. _They moved!_ Robert looked on calmly as Sarah stared wide eyed at the man behind Jareth. Robert smiled a bit at Jareth.

"Happy Birthday." He said clearly. "You see… everything is rather-."

"My perceptive son. You make me proud." Kendrick broke into a quieter snicker fit at the look of Emogen.

"Uhh- Yes." Robert tried again. "You see… I'm-."

"Clearly not what I took you for." Jareth said coldly. He was getting angry and was, more than slightly, mortifiedly embarrassed. He pointed an accusatory finger at his host father. "What are you then? Are you a Dwarf? An Elf? A Fairy? A Gelfling?"

Robert bowed his head. "I-."

Jareth shrugged and waited for an answer. He looked to his father and finally to his mother.

She seemed to struggle for a moment then released his father who was still silently laughing. "Jareth." she said and opened her arms, drawing him in. "You were only there for one of your sister's ninety third birthdays, not all of them." She gently reminded him. "Kayla announced to us that she was engaged not the other way around. You are much too young to worry about marriage right now."

Jareth leaned into her. "But?" he asked. "I know there is a 'but' in there."

He could feel Emogen smile. "But," she said, "that doesn't mean we don't have someone picked out for you." Jareth's eyes darted over to Sarah who was quietly arguing with her father. "Like your father said," Emogen whispered. "Perceptive."

Jareth stepped back and those who could move looked at him. "So Robert," he said. "What are you?"

He winced and cast a look at Sarah. "Goblin." Robert replied, waiting for the lecture to begin. Sarah just about keeled over but she leaned against her frozen stepmother for support.

Jareth thought over that for a split second before shocking everyone. He laughed.

"Jareth?" Emogen asked carefully. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, mother." Jareth said flippantly. "Robert, I knew there was something about you! I just knew it! But to find out that my old nurse was here…"

Robert grew a cherry red. "Nurse?" he chocked before clearing his throat. "I was much more than a _nurse_!"

"Yes, yes. Trusted advisor, vassal, nobleman… Am I forgetting anything?"

Kendrick spoke up with a chuckle or two in his voice. "Exile and traitor!"

Jareth rolled his eyes but grinned all the same. "I always wondered what became of you." He brightened, feeling genuinely at ease now. "This is a wonderful birthday!" he crowed and looked to his father. "Should we not set up the dancing once more?"

Kendrick patted his son's back. "That's my boy! I will be at Robert's house to make sure everything is settled there and also to check on the kids."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Kids?"

Kendrick shrugged. "Robert needed a babysitter for his boy."

Jareth chuckled again. "You sent him goblins didn't you?"

"He asked for a sitter. He didn't specify which sitter."

Jareth shook his head as his father and mother vanished, leaving the room in a flourish of activity once more. Soon everyone was holding a plastic stemmed champagne glass with sparkling peach juice. The hall erupted in singing and Jareth grinned, getting hugs and kisses on the cheek from his schoolmates. He was light headed and happy. It didn't matter what happened with Sarah, if she never forgave him here sooner or later she would have to move into the Labyrinth where she could live in peace. Jareth now had all the time in the world to make amends- or so he thought…

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Kyle leaned against the wall in the hallway leading to the kitchen. "Did you understand any of that?" he asked calmly.

Hoggle cowered slightly. "Uh-."

Kyle shook his head. "Let me ask you again. Did. You. Understand. Any. Of. That?"

The shadows around Kyle grew and a bird screeched somewhere. Kyle morphed and shrunk until he was a little wizen old lady.

Hoggle stepped back. This was Sarah's guardian? The lady snagged Hoggle by his reddish human hair and watched as Hoggle gained weight and lost height until he was a dwarf with a bulbous nose. "You let me down!" he yelled, hoping that someone would hear.

The old woman cackled. "I was wondering why that boy thought he had a hold on the girl. It looks like I have to waken up the ancient magics to counter the foreign beast! If I have it my way, she will join the spirits and forever reign with us!"

Hoggle twisted in her grasp. "But didn't you hear? She's a goblin! She's just like he is! She has a mortal mother and an immortal father!"

"She has yet to be bound in any way that I care to recognize."

"You stubborn old witch!" Hoggle screamed as the woman brought him through a veil not unlike the one separating the underground with the above. "She was there already! She ate the food and befriended the citizens!"

"Like you? Smelly oaf of a dwarf like you? She wouldn't really call you a friend if I have anything to do with it."

She let him go and grinned before melting into another shape altogether. It was Hoggle as a teenaged human boy. "I'll just give her some friendly advice about the- what do you call it? The Labyrinth? Yes, that's the book that has her heart. A little nudge should be all that it takes to remove the useless thing. Goodbye… Hoggle."

The spirit vanished, leaving Hoggle in an unfamiliar realm with no power to get home again. "Damn." He said, his mind twisting in every way to see how this could have happened. Only two guesses. "Damn Jareth! And damn me too." If he couldn't tell that Kyle was no human and neither was Robert, what else did he miss?

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth got a ride back to the empty house to pick up his bag. Sarah followed him in and tisked in disapproval. "You lived in an empty house? But I was told that you had a beautiful home!"

Jareth glanced back. "I'm not a real exchange student and you're wondering why I don't have an area representative?" he zipped his suitcase and heaved it up. "Shall we?" he asked.

Sarah nodded and preceded him out, opening the door. Sarah crawled back into the car as Jareth put the bag into the trunk. Karen and Robert were sitting upfront patiently. There was silence on the drive back to the Williams' home. Apparently Sarah was not speaking to her parents and Robert chose to respect that. Jareth guessed it wasn't everyday that one found out that one was a goblin. He snickered to himself. At least she didn't know they were betrothed yet. There would be no gaining her forgiveness before the wedding that way. The house was dark and quiet when they arrived. Everything was as it should be except for the monarchs and the handful of goblins lurking just inside. Jareth could feel the magic flowing from the house and he sighed once more in relief. Maybe the punishment wasn't so bad.

The four of them entered the house and Merlin barked once. Jareth peered closer at him but shook his head. There was room for _one_ coincidence after all.

Karen smiled at her guests before excusing herself to look in on Toby. Sarah, too, bade everyone goodnight. Jareth could just see her brain working overtime to understand what she learned in the last two hours. Robert just sank down on his couch and looked at the king and queen before shooing one of the smaller goblins off the table.

"Well?" Kendrick asked, looking at Jareth. "Was your birthday satisfactory?"

Jareth shrugged. "Depending on what you mean? I now have to live in the same house as my bet-."

Kendrick cleared his throat. "Perhaps we can omit certain words. This house is old and sound can carry." He said before motioning Jareth to continue.

He sighed. "I still have another two months to live in this house unless you plan on speeding up the process?"

"You will be home by the first day of winter. Not a day sooner."

"Ah and I still have to convince…" he raised an eyebrow, hoping his father and Robert will pick up his signal.

It was Robert who caught on. "She is still to go with you at the end of the semester."

Jareth nodded. "And how much time do I have after that?"

"That depends on you and the young lady." Kendrick said. "I suggest you gain her good side quite soon."

Jareth winced now and sighed. "I thought with the recent development, I would have more time."

"Unlike the Labyrinth- time has no master here."

"But you- at the hall-."

"I have mastery over _humans, _not time. Here she is a mistress over herself and all others."

Jareth slumped down in the arm chair. "Not fair." He muttered.

Emogen sat beside him on the arm and smoothed his hair. "I think it is time to stop asking your father for advice." She said, sending a teasing smile to her husband. "After all, his idea of courtship was to goad me into accepting his challenge."

Jareth looked mildly offended. "I did the same to Sarah!" he said a bit louder than he wanted to.

Emogen shook her head. "You tricked her and tried to drug her. You also stole her heart without giving her yours in return."

Jareth sat up, angry again. "She stole mine first!" he said viciously before clamping his lips shut. The three adults around the room looked at him in amusement. Jareth sighed first. "I guess I'm… ah… perhaps I should wait until…"

"Until you grow up?" Kendrick asked with a smirk.

Jareth scowled then rolled his eyes. "I was going to say until tomorrow to see what happens before I can make any decisions." He covered his eyes with his hands. "What a mess I've made of things! Hoggle was right, I'm just a snotty, spoiled brat!"

Emogen smiled. "That sounds like Hoggle. Where is he anyway? I was hoping to see my little friend. My flowers have been missing him."

Jareth shrugged. "He was there at the party. Maybe you froze him too." Jareth looked at his father who shook his head.

"I only have the power to control mortal creatures. A dwarf should not have been affected." Kendrick twisted his wrist and a crystal appeared. He peered into it for a moment and another crease formed in his already lined forehead.

The moment stretched and Jareth held his breath. Kendrick's frown deepened. "I can't find him," he muttered.

Both Jareth and Robert were on their feet. "What?" They asked in unison.

Kendrick just shook his head. "He's not above or below. He's vanished."

Jareth felt the doom creep back up on him. He looked up at the stair well, half expecting to see Sarah looking down at him with accusing eyes but no one was there except for a lone goblin jumping from step to step making the stairs creak. "Father?" He asked gravely. "What do you know about North American Native Spirits?"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Robert crawled into bed with Karen. She rolled from her side to her back and sighed, her questing hand inching forward until it curled around Robert's upper arm. He just stared at the ceiling, thinking over what he had learned. Jareth had dragged himself up to his room and Sarah was already sound asleep. Robert peaked at the clock and stifled a groan. It was much too early in the morning for this type of thing. He just hoped that Kendrick and Emogen would set everything right again.

Robert, the monarchs and Jareth spoke deep into the night about the odd occurrences circulating around the two children for the past few weeks. They came to two different conclusions. One, Jareth had unwittingly crossed the path of a vengeful spirit who stole Hoggle as a warning or he had a poltergeist and Hoggle vanished into thin air with some girl or other who turned out to be a Siren who took him into the endless sea of one of the other dimensions. Since Hoggle would not be so stupid as to fall in line with a Siren, the only logical truth was that the native spirit who came to Jareth was seeking a vengeful wrath on the otherworld inhabitants. Robert made a quick prayer that the spirit was not after Sarah as well through association. He might still be halfway loyal to his king but that didn't mean that he had to roll over to protect the prince while his daughter remained exposed.

Karen murmured and rolled over, facing Robert. "Mmm what time is it?" she asked, letting her eyes flutter.

"It's very early. Go back to sleep." Robert said, smoothing her hair and pulling her closer to him. "Let's go to sleep."

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Kendrick and Emogen were sitting side by side on the couch in the living room for the Williams' home. Emogen lay with her head in her husband's lap, holding one hand as the other sifted through her hair.

"Do you know what will happen, my dear?" Emogen asked softly.

Kendrick shook his head. "Tell me."

The Goblin Queen turned her face up to look at her love. "More than one will be broken at the end of this."

"Of course. This is a delicate operation."

"No, Love. We have to be very careful. No one knows why, exactly, the spirits have joined in this fight but we know for sure that if they all mass together, we would have no power on their soil and Hoggle will be lost forever."

Kendrick hummed. "Indeed. What did you make of what our son told us this evening?"

"About his friend?"

"Friend might be too strong a word." Kendrick suggested.

Emogen nodded. "I do not think he was never a true human. Jareth would have sensed it if he was a spirit from the start."

"He missed the cues given to him by Robert. He was confusing dreams with reality." Kendrick countered. "I think our son is behind on his training."

Emogen shrugged, "Or perhaps something is interfering with his senses."

"Sarah-."

"No, not Sarah. I do not think she has the power. It may have to do with the spirits, though, but I didn't think any of them had that kind of power."

"Possibly," Kendrick said placidly. "However, we are not on our soil. If we were across the sea where the Celtic heart still exists, we would have power over those spirits." Kendrick tipped his head back to look out the window. "But here, love, is the territory of gods unchallenged. They have the ability to control us, if they so wish."

"That must be it." Emogen sat up and stretched her hands over her head. "Let us go get that soil, then, and protect the house from these spirits before they decide to take one of the children."

Kendrick grinned. "That idea, I like my love!"

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

It took a little while for Jareth to wake up and to recall what had happened the night before. At first he tossed and turned, then he stretched, smacking a hand against the wall and had to crack open an eye to see that he was indeed back under the Williams' roof. That thought led to Sarah and brought a grin to his face. That beautiful creature was intended to him. He frowned when he thought, then, of Robert and how he told no one that he was a goblin. Everything after and before that crashed into place and Jareth jumped out of bed with little else on except his underwear which were, thankfully, not briefs. He skidded out his door and through the hall and down the stairs to be greeted in the kitchen by his mother and father, Robert and Karen, Toby who was happily eating and the love of his life who looked as if she tried to swallow an entire melon.

Everyone froze when he came to a gasping halt in the doorway, staring at him wide eyed.

Sarah was the first to move. With a little _eep!_ She bolted through the other door into the living room. That embarrassed run for her life had brought the kitchen into motion again.

"Oh for the love of- Jareth! Go put on some clothing!" His mother scolded. The other three adults were trying not to laugh but such things were hard to contain when one was looking at a bare-chested, bare-legged frazzled teen who still had sleep in his eyes and had the worst bed head anyone has ever had in the history of bed heads, well everyone except Major Bed Head. Since it's his name, he takes the cake.

Jareth, who was thoroughly confused, looked down and blushed a red that neither parent nor host parent has ever seen on his face. "Excuse me." He mumbled before stumbling back up the stairs and into the bathroom. Poor, poor Sarah. She just wanted to brush her teeth. When Jareth came bumbling in, half blinded by sleep and heading straight for the toilet, she screamed, flung her toothbrush at him and ran for her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Jareth looked blankly at the white foam smeared on his shoulder, finished his business and washed his hands and the sleep from his eyes. He gave a chuckle. He couldn't resist bugging her now. She might as well get used to it, though even when they are wed, he wouldn't be permitted to behave in such a way, not until he was king and he made up his own rules. He sighed, locked the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKLINBOG

Jareth was clean and dressed when he made it down the stairs for the second time. The four adults were now convened in the living room watching while Toby played with a goblin. Jareth shook his head. No wonder they took such a liking to the little tyke. They probably sensed that he had goblin heritage instantly. Jareth studied Robert for a moment. He saw it clearly now, so clearly that he didn't know why he didn't before. He took a step, his foot sinking slightly in gritty carpet. Gritty carpet? Karen would never allow her house to get like that...

He looked down and saw a small trail of sand following the walls of the house. He didn't notice before. Jareth bent down and ran the sand through his fingertip. He felt better than he had in the longest time. He was more awake, awake like he felt at home. Jareth marvelled at the sand collected along the wall. "This is amazing." He said to no one in particular. "I can see you now, Robert. And I can clearly see the goblins. They were a bit hazy before."

Kendrick grinned. "The soil is from England, mostly. There are some grains from Scotland as well as Ireland and it's mixed with the dust from the Labyrinth. It should keep these indigenous spirits at bay while you remain inside. Also," Kendrick tossed him a pouch filled with the soft sand. "Keep this on you at all times. You shouldn't fall under the power of the spirits again."

Jareth frowned. "Again?"

Kendrick nodded. "You couldn't see Robert or that boy, Kyle, for what they truly were. We, your mother and I, believe that your senses were being controlled so you couldn't see the magic of others. This should help."

He nodded and frowned thoughtfully. "What about Hoggle, Father? We should try and get him back."

Emogen answered. "We will! I need that little dwarf more than ever. Also, the poor dear should never have been involved in all this."

Jareth opened his mouth to retort when there came a bark and a long, warm, wet tongue licked his hand. "Ugh! Merlin!" Jareth said.

Kendrick chuckled. "Come here boy! Jareth doesn't like kisses."

"Not from a dog, I don't."

"Should I ask from whom, then?" Robert spoke up, an unidentifiable glint was in his eye.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "I believe it's too late to play the protective father." Jareth tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "What was it you said to me that first night I was here?"

Robert was about to answer when another voice said. "I would like to know, as well, please."

Sarah stood right behind Jareth. He turned around and smiled a bit at her. "Sorry." He mumbled.

She waved him off and sauntered into the living room to sit between Karen and the end of the couch where Robert was leaning. She looked at her father and fluttered her lashes. "Well, Mr. Goblin? Anything you wish to tell me?" she asked sarcastically.

Robert coughed at the name and was decidedly pale. "I... uh. No darling. I do have to say you look beautiful today."

"Pish." Sarah said, getting up again. "I'm going for a walk." She was at the door, her shoes and jacket on with the leash in her hands before she looked up and called gently. "Are you coming, Jareth?"

Jareth jumped and chased to get his footwear on and his jacket before following Sarah and Merlin outside.

He heard his mother say, "Ahh, Young love." Before he shut the door and ran to catch up to his betrothed.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth was holding the leash while Sarah took her time in inspecting the pond. The sun was still marginally low in the sky so it emitted no heat so far into October. The park was a vibrant array of colours with the turning of the leaves and the still colourful flowers in flowerbeds around the edges were hanging on to their life before a frost comes to wipe them out.

Jareth looked at Sarah, standing there on the bridge, leaning on the rail and gazing into the water. He looked at the mutt attached to the other end of the leash, sitting beside him on the grass. Jareth knelt and held out his hand solemnly. Merlin whined and plopped his paw into the hand.

"Do you promise not to run away?" Jareth asked very seriously. "If I let you run around for a bit, will you come back when we call?"

Merlin wiggled his bum a little bit and whined again, lifting his head as if to accept the vow.

Jareth grinned. "Ok then, I trust you, Merlin. Don't get me into trouble!" He removed the leash from the collar and Merlin took off like lightning only to chase a bird that had landed a few dozen yards away. He yapped and snapped and chased. Jareth shook his head at the dog before going to stand behind Sarah.

She looked up at him and smiled briefly before looking back into the water. Jareth rested his head on her shoulder to look over it. "What do you see?" He murmured.

Sarah shifted a bit, possibly trying to get away but Jareth stilled her by placing his arms around her. "Look at the ripples. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Hmm, not as beautiful as that." He pointed down.

"Where?"Sarah asked, leaning forward more to see what he was looking at.

Jareth turned his head to let his lips graze her ear. "Your reflection, though it still doesn't do you justice."

Sarah had frozen when Jareth touched her but Jareth kept moving, very softly around her ear and down the side of her neck as far as he could reach. He moved until she had relaxed in his arms again with a small sigh of pleasure before he turned her around. Sarah moved willingly and leaned back against the rail.

Jareth saw into her eyes and suppressed a groan. She was incredibly seductive! "How you turn my world, you precious, thing!" He sang softly before leaning forward. Sarah closed her half lidded eyes and pursed her lips slightly and Jareth swooped to touch them-

But a hand, small, bony and gnarled grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Not so fast, me lad!"

Sarah gave a startled gasp and cringed back from the hag. Jareth could only groan, this time in repulsion. "Oh for the love of- Will you leave me alone!"

"Nah ah." The old hag said joyously. "I will not have you spoil that girl over there."

Jareth sputtered, turning red. "Spoil her? I was just going to kiss her!"

"As naive as she is, I would call that spoiling."

Jareth was pushed out of the way and Sarah moved to the fore. "Hey! Now just wait one minute! Naive? I'm not some little girl who doesn't know what's happening in front of her." Sarah pointed at Jareth, eyes snapping. "I know very well what's happening before me. I may even know more then he realizes!"

The old woman frowned and shook her head, the beads in her hair clicked together. "No," she said. "You mustn't understand who he is or what he is doing here!"

Sarah laughed harshly, "He's a goblin! Is that what you don't want me to understand? Well, I have news for you, lady, I'm just like he is!" Sarah braced her hands on her hips and glared at her and Jareth felt his heart swell with pride as he heard her free acceptance of their shared heredity. His fiery warrior was not through yet, however. Once one can conquer...

The old woman howled in denial and Sarah laughed even more cruelly. "Hoggle told me everything! He told me how you tricked Jareth into telling me that he had to leave me alone, you have been bugging him and bothering me in turn. You tried over and over to keep us separated but see here, it will not work! I won't let him leave me again!" Sarah nearly growled and she stalked up to Jareth, grabbed his face and forced it down to hers, claiming his lips in a way that left him breathless. Jareth's heart was pumping a million litres of blood a minute and he felt as if he could fly and soar away-

He came crashing down to earth as Sarah's arguments caught up with him. He pulled back and Sarah gave him a deadly look. He winced apologetically. "Sarah," he said hoarsely. "Hoggle's gone. Taken by them."

Her eyes widened in disbelief and he echoed hollowly. "Taken?"

"We don't know where."

Sarah turned back to look at the old woman, a dangerous glint was in her eyes. "Taken?" she repeated flatly.

The old woman didn't move. She was in a frozen state as if she couldn't believe her eyes but Sarah wasn't to be distracted. "Taken?" she asked again and her voice raised an octave. The old woman moved finally, taking a breath in with a hitch, sounding like a sob.

Sarah took a step forward, away from Jareth and the woman flinched, suddenly turning away with a cry of defeat and vanishing into nothing. Sarah still radiated rage and Jareth just watched. She took a breath, and another and a third before looking back at Jareth. He saw the naked panic on her face. "We have to find him!"

_A/N: There you are! Another Update! I'm not terribly pleased with this chapter. Sarah got away from me a bit and decided to regain her own personality. Don't you hate when the characters decide to run the show? Well, here it is anyway. I do hope you enjoyed it!_

_And thanks everyone for all your reviews! 83! I can't believe it, it's so amazing. I wonder if this story will make 100... What? A girl can dream, can't she? Peace._


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

_Plonk_. Hoggle picked up the stone that rolled back to his feet and hefted it again. He squinted an eye and took aim and let fly... _plonk-kkk_.

He was in a drafty cavern, sitting among piles of bones so old that they crumbled when he tried to pick them up. Shape jagged pieces now littered the floor around him but he had quickly gotten bored with that and had began a new game: Hit the Raven Sitting on the Rock.

The stone came rolling back down the slope and Hoggle picked it up again. "This time, no missing." He mumbled to himself. He closed one eye fully and stretched a hand forward and pointed at the large black bird. To him, it was nothing more than a chicken. "Nothin but a big black _dumb..._" He brought his hand back and let fly. "Chicken!" The stone was aimed and it flew true. The raven had a second to look up and it let out a squawk before vanishing behind the boulder it perched on with a cloud of black feathers.

"Gotcha!" Hoggle yelled and he leaped onto his feet and hurried forward. The entrance was farther up the tunnel. He had no idea what he was going to do once he got _out_ but that was _then_, the first thing to do was-.

"And where do ye thin' you're going?" an irritated voice asked from behind him.

Hoggle staggered to a stop and look over his shoulder. He groaned. "Aw, ya old bag." The old woman stood behind him and the Raven, previously lying on the ground, hopped up on his boulder and squawked a complaint. Hoggle glared at the bird who glared right back.

The woman plopped herself on the ground and drew a circle on the dusty floor. "That girl," she growled in anger. "That girl is supposed to be compliant!" she slashed at her drawing and started again.

Hoggle snorted. "Sarah? Compliant? You sure don't know anything, do ya?"

Trickster, the ancient woman who can change shape at will, leaned forward insistently. "Why don't you tell me what I need to know then?"

"Nah uh! I won't tell a bag like you any of the like!"

"Hmm, well then, I suppose I need to use extra- how do you say- enticement?" She motioned to the drawing in the dust and Hoggle felt his heart sink. The picture held a cradle.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth tossed the ball to Toby who dropped it then chased it with a squeal of glee. Toby stumbled about on his stubby legs, trying to reach the ball but he just wasn't able to grasp it. Jareth grinned and shook his head before taking pity on the boy and handed the ball to him. Toby laughed and threw the ball down on the ground and chased it some more. A couple of Goblins rustled here and there. They were mostly staying away from the eyes of the Williams family except for Toby but they were still being the pests they were born to. Every once in a while, they would dart out into the open living room and startle Toby who just loved it. One snatched the ball out of Toby's reach and ran to give it to Jareth before hiding again.

They were being abnormally shy today... Jareth tossed the ball high in to the air and watched it come down again near Toby's head, missing him narrowly. Toby shrieked in laughter and gave chase again.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

It was just after lunch time and everyone was sitting at the table, discussing the changes that would be occurring over the next few days. Three or four Goblins rustled in the shadows, just out of sight, awaiting the king's orders. Robert, being host, began the meeting.

He set two tiny bags of sand on the table. He motioned for Sarah and Jareth to take one. "Place these beneath your pillows when you sleep and when you are awake, hang it beside the window. Toby already has two in place as well as a ring surrounding his bed to make sure. He is the most vulnerable at this time."

Kendrick nodded in agreement. "The boy is indeed the most likely target, however, Sarah is also at risk." He took out another pouch from the inner pocket of his vest and tossed it at her. "Wear this around your neck at all times. Do not remove it."

She tried the knot to look inside but it wouldn't be undone. "What is this? There is something round and hard in here, like a band."

Jareth blanched. His father wouldn't, would he?

Kendrick scratched the side of his face. "It's a protection charm." He said without confidence. "It is meant to heighten your Goblin heritage. This will also make you undesirable to the spirits."

"Does Toby also get one?"

Jareth nearly chocked. Yes, that shiny object in the pouch could act as protection, once it was worn, but the only reason Jareth's father was placing it around her neck was to mark the Goblin territory. That alone should make her undesirable to the spirits who want someone 'pure' and 'untouched' to channel the creative power. By hanging that tantilizingly _tiny_ jewel around her neck willingly, she practically binds herself to Jareth forever (She would if she also admitted it out loud). Why would Toby get something like that?

Kendrick chuckled. "No, no Sarah. Toby will, in fact, get a token of protection but your circumstance is slightly different."

She frowned and fingered the bag. "Meaning?" she asked with a raised brow.

Jareth noticed the slight shake of the head directed to Kendrick from Robert. He understood with a lurch of his stomach. Sarah was _good_ at seeing through the curtain at the little man controlling the beast.

Kendrick chewed on his inner cheek for the briefest moment. Jareth hoped Sarah hadn't noticed but by the way her eyes narrowed, she had. "My dear, you are a young woman. The band will do nicely for you at this time and when you wish, you may wear it openly, but it is a sign of the Goblin Kingdom and your place within it." He pulled out another object that Jareth was positive he just created. "This," Kendrick said, holding up a soother, "is for your brother."

Sarah's eyes lit up and she took the trinket, forgetting about the bag for the briefest moment. It was made from a silver ring with a soft, pliable leather cover, covering the metal nipple. She tugged at the leather which stuck fast. "Leather?" she asked.

Jareth answered this time, grinning at his dad's genius. "The best thing for teething." (1)

She shrugged. "Alright then." She tossed the soother at Karen who examined it.

Karen looked up at Kendrick. "This is beautiful. I remember my grandma kept her baby soother. It was very similar to this but it was made from wood and flax material."

The two adults then put their heads together to discuss baby paraphernalia while Toby chomped on his new soother.

Jareth watched as Sarah pulled the string loose of her own trinket and settled it around her neck. He grinned and leaned close to her to whisper, "Got you worried there, didn't it?"

Sarah flushed and glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You were just interrogating the King of the Goblins, you know."

Her flush deepened and she muttered something.

"What was that?" Jareth asked in a rather loud whisper.

"Nothing. Now leave me alone." She snapped.

Emogen, silent for the first minute the king and the wife of Robert gushed about children, cleared her throat. "We have two other concerns." She said.

Both Karen and Kendrick sobered immediately and nodded.

Emogen smiled a bit sadly. "First, we, Kendrick and I, need to return to the Labyrinth. We had no intention of staying the night but circumstances change. The house is as protected as it can be for the time being."

"Yes, thank you." Robert said, shifting in his seat slightly. "What is the second concern?"

"Hoggle." She said simply.

Sarah stood abruptly. "The only reason why that witch took Hoggle was to get me! That's not acceptable!"

"Sarah, sit down!" Robert called out, also rising.

"No, dad, wait." She said. "If the trickster, or who ever, wants me then she'll get me!"

Jareth groaned and resisted the urge to bury his head. Sarah, sweet Sarah, this wasn't the Labyrinth. It wasn't a controlled place to prance around in. This was a land with restless spirits, untamed and uncontrollable.

Sarah glared around the table, something forbidding in her eyes and she locked them with Jareth. "She wants me, doesn't she? That's what she said this morning."

"This morning?" Emogen asked sharply.

The two teens ignored her, eyes locked and ears trained on the other.

Jareth nodded. "She wants you." He confirmed. "It has something to do with your, um, power."

"Power?" Sarah asked, arching her brows.

Robert groaned. "You didn't," he said.

Jareth felt the thud of his heart and tried to give a nonchalant shrug. It wasn't all that nonchalant.

Emogen rolled her eyes. "He did."

Kendrick chuckled and Karen looked around confusedly.

"What?" Sarah asked.

Robert leaned back with a heavy sigh and a wave of his hand. "You did this, Jareth, you tell her."

Jareth turned to Sarah and smiled just a bit sickly. "Well... you read the book."

"You mean my play? The one you told me wasn't really a play?"

"Uhhh, yep! That's the one. Do you remember what it said about the Goblin King falling in love with the girl?"

Sarah glared. "Certain powers?" She asked.

"That would be the one."

"Care to elaborate?"

Robert leaned in close to Karen and whispered, "Do you think she's mad?"

Jareth shifted a bit. "Nothing much really. I didn't give you nearly as much as my dad gave my mom... just the average."

Sarah's glare darkened. "Jareth."

"Really, it's not that bad." Jareth muttered something that he hoped would satisfy everyone but when everyone leaned in closer with the exception of Toby, he gulped. Jareth had to clear his throat again before saying, very quietly, "Words, mental images, and maybe... uh."

Kendrick nodded. "The power of words; I could have guessed that much. Power of images; yes but there is not enough magic aboveground that is sufficient for that." He looked vaguely satisfied. "And what?"

Jareth gulped again and looked away from Sarah. He mumbled something again, his face going a bit red.

"What?" Sarah demanded.

He still didn't look at her but he spoke clearly, if overly quiet. "A protection..."

Sarah sighed. "This is getting old." She growled out.

Jareth flinched and, of course, his mother instantly knew why in which case she decided to help him out.

"He placed a protection of virginity on you. Something like a chastity belt until Jareth decides when to release the protection." Emogen said matter of factly, moving her fingers to quote the word 'protection.'

There was absolutely no sound from around the table and Jareth could almost swear that he heard crickets chirping. All the adults recognized the fact that Sarah was indeed going to marry Jareth, however this was not known to Sarah and she was currently sitting silent and still, moving muscle nor hair. Jareth swore he could see a thundercloud gather overhead, above the kitchen table. The whole house seemed to hold its breath in anticipation.

The living statue began moving, first licking her lips then twitching her fingers and finally tucking one strand of hair behind her ear. She turned slowly to face Jareth and asked, "Is that true?"

Jareth was wide eyed and not one inch his cocky self. In fact, he had lost that Jareth about halfway through this meeting. He had never seen Sarah like this, not when he told her that she was coming home with him, not when he told her that he couldn't love her and not even when, at the very end, after everything was said and done, they stood before each other in the Escher room. In those incidents she had been mad, determined and annoyed but now, she was livid. He did nothing but nod, once.

She took a deep breath. She licked her lips again, red from the moisture, and said, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now."

It may sound strange but it's the truth. I bought my sister a leather bracelet from Italy of pretty decent quality. Well, she never did get a chance to wear it. Her son spent the good part of a year chewing on the thing until they finally threw it away. Leather was the only thing that kept him happy.

_A/N: Hello. Exams are done! Yay! Here is an update. Sigh, and it looked like they were getting along there for a while, what with that kiss last chapter and everything.... ;) _

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews! 91!!! I can't believe it! Thank you so much!! _

_This chapter is dedicated to Hypergirl5 for being the one hundredth reviewer! Thank you everyone so much. It truly is amazing! _


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Kendrick sighed and paced in front of his throne. His son was sitting in the circular indent of the throne room, cross-legged and pouting. After a brief look at his son, Kendrick drew up a crystal and peered into it. The girl, who should have been running frantically though the Labyrinth, was sitting in her room, cuddling a well worn bear. She appeared to be crying. He shook his head and tossed the crystal into the air before turning to face his son again.

"Really?" Jareth asked.

"Really." The Goblin King answered with a raised brow.

"I can't believe that!" He seethed then looked up again. "You're sure she's not going to run for me?"

Kendrick shrugged. "I don't see why she should feel an obligation to."

"I can't believe she wished me away."

The king chuckled. "I don't believe any of us would have predicted that."

"I can't believe that it _worked!_"

"Yes, well that was surprising."

"Do I really have to stay down here for the full thirteen hours?"

Kendrick pursed his lips before allowing a smirk to draw across his face. "I believe it would give you an adequate amount of time to reflect on the pain you caused the girl."

Jareth scowled and attempted to stand when four or five little goblins came running up to pull him down and hold him down until he stopped straining. Jareth glared at the little monsters. "You little creeps! I will make you pay when I'm free!"

Kendrick chuckled. "You can try but they will be protected by Wishing Immunity."

Jareth harrumphed and continued to pout, nearly positive that his father just made that up. He did.

Kendrick smirked at his son's petulance before turning away to ponder the issue of Hoggle's disappearance. It was a complex situation and one in which they had to tread lightly. The guardian would not give up the dwarf without accumulating Sarah in return but as she was intended for Jareth that was unacceptable. Kendrick paced and as he paced, a multitude of plans and formulations circulated around his head. He did not manage to keep his throne by relying on others to do his thinking for him, though a number of different viewpoints have always been helpful in the past. While he pondered, he had no doubt that the others were doing anything less, with the exception of Jareth who was far too short sighted to see how the problem extended past him and his issues with Sarah. Even the girl, herself, had to be contemplating a solution for retrieving Hoggle. He summoned another crystal to look at the girl. She was still in her place on her bed but her tears were dried now and she was scribbling something down on a pad of paper.

Kendrick's eyes narrowed in concentration as he observed her. She smiled suddenly and placed the pad of paper under her mattress to keep it from being discovered and hopped up onto her feet. The crystal followed her until she left for the brightness of the late afternoon sky, leaving coat and dog behind. He looked down at Jareth who was still behaving like a child and grinned.

"You sneaky girl." Kendrick muttered as he vanished from his place and arrived in the girl's bedroom. He reached for the pad of paper and examined it. It held a poem which read:

_Through dangers and darkness unknown  
My friend has been stolen  
There was no wish to be known  
And no labyrinth to roam  
But my friend had been stolen. _

_Blasted raven, blasted protection  
What do I need, blasted correction?  
Am I an innocent? Am I naive?  
No, I am –apparently- goblin born!  
She will pay, there is no reduction!_

He chuckled and tore off that page. Folding it only once, he placed it in his pocket and summoned another crystal to view Sarah. She was well on her way to the park, nearly sprinting there. Kendrick thought for a moment before opening the window and leaping out, his body shifting into a sparrow as it darted off in the direction of the park.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth knew the precise moment his father vanished. He grinned. Neither his mother nor his father were in the castle or anywhere _close_ to the Labyrinth kingdom meaning that he was in charge. He stood and was pleased to note that this time the goblins didn't try to hold him back. He stepped out of the hole and, once free, high-tailed it out of the castle and into the Labyrinth, looking and finding with ease Didymus.

"Didymus!" Jareth yelled as he caught sight of the tiny dog. He was brushing down Ambrosius within the hedge maze, only feet from the gates.

The little knight raised his head and lowered it again. "Prince Jareth!" He scolded, keeping his strokes even along his steed's back. "You will address me with the proper form of respect!"

"Not now!" Jareth snapped. "You heard the news of Hoggle?"

"Aye," the knight said with a frown. "Tis unfortunate. I am preparing for battle."

Jareth shook his head. "You will go nowhere! If anyone sees you..."

Didymus raised an eyebrow. "Young prince is worried about exposure?"

Jareth froze. He hadn't thought of exposure but he did think his parents would not be pleased to see the little knight on a canine steed racing down the street in the middle of the neighbourhood. That might just be blamed on him as well, leaving him open for another form of punishment. He shook his head.

"Not the kind you seem to believe. What I need is a way above ground."

Didymus squinted his eyes at Jareth. "Why can't you do it?"

Jareth huffed in annoyance. "Because I have been wished away! I have no power here." He tilted his head and bit his lip briefly before releasing it. "Besides, most of my abilities have been suspended due to my punishment."

The knight bowed his head, seemingly in respect until he began to shake. A snicker left his muzzle and even Ambrosius began to laugh. Jareth sighed in aggravation and waited, tapping his foot impatiently as the knight and steed chortled in delight. Their mirth tapered out and when they were busy catching their breath Jareth rolled his eyes.

"If you are finished finding entertainment at my expense, I should mention that this not only has to do with Hoggle's disappearance but it also has to do with Sarah." Jareth said.

Didymus froze and straightened up, confusion etched on his little furry face. "My lady?" he asked.

Jareth bit back a groan. "Don't tell me you have no idea! You know about Hoggle's abduction but you have no notion of Sarah?"

Didymus shook slightly before snapping his heels together and giving a small bow. "I know of Hoggle because out fair brother Ludo has seen it. He is already in the above. Of our fair maiden, is she well?"

Jareth ignored the comment about the great orange beast. He was a one of a kind animal, one of many wondering the Labyrinth, but it seems as if he had not yet reached maturity. As the time goes on, more and more mysteries are unveiled about this beast. The most recent one, discovered a scant three days before Jareth's punishment, was Ludo's profound ability to see into the netherworlds. This view of the spirit lands was not surprising and his headlong race to save a brother of arms was only a minor setback. The large furry beast also possessed the ability to take form of the land around him as every rock from any realm was a friend. He would blend in quite easily with the stone work of the above. No, what caused Jareth distress was the fact that his business was not broadcast throughout the Labyrinth. He was the heir after all. He deserved the publicity of everyone knowing the true heritage of his bride-to-be.

He decided to rectify that account. "Sarah, my betrothed, is a half goblin. Daughter of the old adviser to the king and my old nursemaid. She is planning on making a trade with the trickster in return for Hoggle."

Didymus, though it wasn't very hard to do, was rendered speechless. His muzzle opened and closed several times before he finally cleared his throat and spoke, tears and pride thickened his voice. "My lady is truly amazing. Too wonderful by far to be tied to you for all eternity. To go out of her way to save a friend at the risk of herself is even greater than her run of the Labyrinth to save her baby."

Jareth felt his eye twitch slightly. "Baby brother." He said through gritted teeth.

Didymus howled in joy briefly before petting Ambrosius on his head and whispering in the steed's ear. "The lady will face hard times, Ambrosius. Her journey will be more difficult than her task here. Here, the adversary was in love with her. There, who knows what the adversary will do."

Jareth's eye twitched even harder at the statement about his weakness that caused her to win but the rest of the statement settled on him. He shivered and straightened up as he recalled his purpose. "Didymus! I need the way above ground! I know you have the key. You know where the path is. I-."

"Allow me to go with you, my prince. Allow me to help my lady."

Jareth looked at the little knight and felt a stirring of pity for whatever poor knave who had to one day say no to those little doggy eyes. Jareth cursed himself as he realized that it was him. "Oh all right! Get saddled and lead me to the door. But if anyone sees you, I have no idea how you came to be above ground."

Didymus shook his fur and leaped into his saddle, Ambrosius rearing in excitement. "Likewise, young prince. I have no idea how you escaped when you are supposed to be a helpless wished away snot."

Jareth snorted in annoyance. "At least I couldn't be transformed. I'm too old!"

"It would have been an improvement on your highness." Didymus said with the utmost respect and sincerity and Jareth smirked. He was starting to like this side of Didymus. The knight had more class than Jareth would have ever assumed. It was not honour that caused the goblin prince to fondness but goblin class.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

The trip to the above was quick and slightly embarrassing. It seems as if there was only one magic mirror that reflected the underground and allowed passage to the lower magic creatures without requiring someone to call them through. And it also happened to be a local gym changing room. Fortunately, it was a men's change room. Unfortunately, there was an elderly man standing in front of the mirror with one leg propped up while trimming some difficult to reach hair. This was the first thing that Jareth saw as he was led through the mirror by Didymus and Ambrosius. Jareth gave a shout of "HOLY BA-." But he was led away quickly by a sprinting dog whose little rider left people gapping behind. They stopped just behind the building in a narrow passageway. Jareth was nearly collapsed against the stone wall, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

If one were to lean in close, whispering could be heard with the chattering of teeth. He was saying, over and over again: "Hairy, wrinkly, shrivelled, moulting, sagging, spotty, oh so spotty. Spotty, spotty spotty."

Didymus looked curiously at Jareth and shook his head. Ambrosius whined and pawed Jareth's leg. Jareth cringed away, eyes wide in inner nightmare. "Shrivelled, wrinkly, saggy."

It took nearly five full minutes to pull Jareth from the wall and towards the park where Ludo was waiting.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Hoggle was currently being dragged roughly from the cave into a field just as dreary and dark. Everything was bathed in a dark grey, pearly light that accented rock and stone but made things like grass, leaves and flowers appear dark and dead. Hoggle shivered as the trickster gripped his arm and looked ahead. Her feathered friend winged in close and perched on her shoulder shortly before a number of different animals appeared. A fox, a beaver, a bear, an eagle, a wolf, and a single grey tabby. Hoggle snorted at the mangy cat and turned his head in time to see most of the animals morph into something decidedly more human but not quite there yet. They still retained shadows of their animal in their faces.

Something rubbed against Hoggle's ankle, moving back and forth, startling him. Hoggle yelped and yanked his foot away to glare at the cat but it remained unabashed, blinking innocently up at him. The cat's eyes were wide and it slowly closed one eye in a very cat-like wink before settling down, purring, looking for all the underground like a statue. Hoggle frowned in confusion but looked at the Trickster who still gripped his arm painfully hard. She was talking to the beaver, every once in a while, she would yank unpleasantly on Hoggle's arm. He growled "watch it!" but she paid him no mind.

The woman who was previously the bear raised her head suddenly. She grinned, threw her shoulders back and yowled. The noise made Hoggle's ear drums shut down momentarily. The bear sprinted over to the trickster and said hurriedly, "She's coming, Honour. She has breached the path and is nearly here. She is angry, Honour. Her medicine is not contained within her skin."

The trickster looked down on Hoggle with a slight lift of her mouth. "We can't get to the babe to get to the girl like I had planned, little dwarf, but I don't think that's important now. She's seems a little impatient."

The tabby at Hoggle's feet opened its mouth to meow and a rawr came out.

_Disclaimer: The scene and magic surrounding the First Nation spirits are creations of Charles De Lint in his many novels about the dreamland. I borrow it only to better describe the netherworlds._


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Jareth skidded to a stop in time to see Ludo fade out of sight. He cursed breathlessly and slid to his knees, panting from the exertion. Didymus came to a stop beside him.

"We are late," he noted. "But have no fear. Brother Ludo can protect himself."

Jareth groaned and watched as a fluttering sparrow arrowed down toward them. "Can he also protect Sarah?" The king asked as he transformed.

Jareth froze, pale and stalk still as his father peered into the bush. _Maybe... maybe he didn't see me..._ Jareth thought wildly, looking around for an escape.

Didymus apparently didn't hear his silent plea as he bowed low and said, "Your majesty."

Kendrick nodded at the little knight. "Yes, yes and I see you as well Jareth. No need trying to sink into the ground to escape me."

Jareth gulped and bowed his head, preparing for the wrath of the Goblin King. Kendrick just sighed in exasperation.

"I will deal with you later! There is no need to crawl away from me."

Jareth froze again in his attempt to hide behind a large shrub. "I am not!" he pouted slightly before realizing that this was definitely not the time. Jareth stood up and straightened out his back, trying to look dignified with dirt and grass stains on his knees.

Kendrick nodded sharply. "Good enough." He said. He gestured to the bush he was inspecting. "What do you see?"

Jareth frowned at the bush, seeing nothing. He knew this was not what he was supposed to see. He was supposed to see something or his father would not have asked. He slumped forward and put his hands in his pockets, a habit he accumulated from the weeks of forced living in the Above. His left hand met a sack of soft material. He pulled it from his pocket and looked in fascination as the bush suddenly became clear, so clear and bright that it was _too_ real. Jareth grinned. "It's a portal," he said. "A gate to another realm."

"I thought so." Kendrick said softly to himself. "Can you see where it leads?"

Jareth tried but all he could see was the colour. "No. It's someplace real though. Someplace that doesn't exist here but it's familiar. I think..." he thought then bit his lip. "I think I've been there before. If not there exactly then somewhere like it."

"Try and remember." Kendrick whispered. He reached out to touch where he thought the portal was before drawing back. "I am not welcomed."

"Sire-." Didymus began before falling silent. Jareth frowned at the little knight and shook his head. Kendrick was still staring at the bush with an odd little look on his face that Jareth shuddered away from. _If those are what you call bedroom eyes... I don't want to know! I don't want to know! Lalala- I don't want to know!_

"Father?" Jareth asked after shielding his eyes and turning his head away. The strangeness of this whole situation seemed not to affect the young prince. He was more concerned by the fact that the king was looking inappropriately at the bush. The portal itself was slightly to the left of his father and about two feet off the ground.

Kendrick took a step back and motioned Jareth forward, snapping his fingers in front of his son's face to get him to look. "Go through then. If Didymus cannot see it, he may not be able to accompany you."

Jareth stumbled forward, eyes wide as he spun and looked at the little knight questioningly. He shrugged and shook his head sadly, unable to go against his king and try to meander through blindly. Jareth took a deep breath and tossed his head. He smirked up at his father and gave a little salute. "See ya lat'a." Jareth slipped through the portal and eased into a world unlike the two he grew to know.

The 'real' world that consisted of a small glade like park slowly transformed into a world of super bright and defined colours. The flash was brief and he was left in another forest of greys and blacks and whites. No bright colours and no source of natural light, only the white of the sky to illuminate the tones of grey and black.

Now he knew the place better than no other from the Underground. "Ah crap." He muttered, heading deeper towards where the sound of voices.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Hoggle help his breath as the proposal hung in the air. It was more of a challenge but the animals were calm and quiet. The cat at his feet tensed slightly after he announced the coming of Sarah but he didn't resume his natural form. Sarah was standing in the centre of the perfect ring of humanoid and animals shaped creatures though she had eyes only for the old woman.

Silence descended and Sarah had not lost her air of confidence in all the five or so minutes that followed. Finally the Trickster _humphed_ and said, "You really think that I can't use your imagination? Your dreams are vivid my dear, much more than ordinary mortals and they would fuel this land for eons to come."

Sarah tossed her head again and widened her stance. "I think that is where you are wrong. So, one try in exchange for Hoggle. Do you accept?"

The Trickster narrowed her eyes sharply nodded her head. "I shall." She turned and looked at the bear. The bear closed her eyes and sniffed. She growled deep in her throat, "They are on their way here now."

"Who?" Sarah demanded and Hoggle had the sneaky suspicion that she had tried a one man rescue so to speak.

Trickster smiled when the sound of rustling underbrush filled the clearing. "Your dreams." She said.

Jareth burst through not a minute later and was instantly restrained by four or five of the hybrids. "Hey!" he called out indignantly, struggling briefly before pausing and looking at one of his captors. "Are you a _beaver_?" he asked.

The man didn't answer him but growled low in his throat. He looked at the others. "An eagle..." he said before slapping a hand against his forehead. "Of course. Why not come invade my dreams to lead me astray?" he asked the sky. It rumbled.

The Trickster came forward, dragging Hoggle with her until she got close enough to the cluster of non-human beings. She held out her hand and Jareth began to glow. Sarah was there in an instant, but soon, she too was restrained.

"You... you!" She screamed in rage as a crystal began to form above the Trickster's upturned hand. The crystal grew larger. Hoggle managed to disentangle himself from the Trickster's grasp as the crystal was now the size of a skull and was in no way growing smaller. Sarah was panicking and thrashing now, screaming bloody murder. Jareth was limp, making no move. The cluster slowly moved away, leaving the goblin prince laying like the dead on the ground. Hoggle stared in horror at the prince when Jareth's one eye opened and closed and opened rapidly before easing closed again. He was smirking.

_Oh thank goodness!_ Hoggle thought. Sarah was now suppressed on the ground, crying her heart out. She sobbed pathetically and only the sentence "Don't hurt him! Stop it!" could be heard clearly.

A tug made him look down. The cat that had lain at his feet was now pulling on his overly long pants. It tilted its head and slunk off into the bush without making a sound. Hoggle looked back at Jareth, spared one glance at Sarah and followed after, disappearing into the underbrush without a sound. Light and colour came swooping back as his left the world of dreams far behind.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth studied the scene from under his eyelids. He saw when Ludo lead Hoggle out of the clearing but was confused as to why Hoggle looked _down_ in order to make eye contact with the red furry monster. The screams had finally stopped and Sarah was now just sobbing into the ground and Jareth felt a brief flash of guilt. The only thing he could do for her was get this over with quickly.

Jareth tightened his hand around the bag of sand and concentrated. This is why the world had seemed so familiar. Yes, he was a stranger to this land and didn't belong within the spirit guide circle but he had something even they did not. He could manipulate dreams and not just invade them like the manifestations here. He had his own will within his dreams, perfect- ok maybe not _perfect_ but it was pretty darn close- control over himself. He was tricked because he assumed that they were more than they appeared to be. What he should have realized was that in the Dream world, they were less.

Dreams were his specialty. He had manipulated Sarah's dream self to appear where he had wanted, not only using the scene that she created. It was that dream that he fed to the Trickster, including the one that he had offered to Sarah when she had demanded Toby to be returned. That dream alone caused the crystal to grow another foot in diameter. He looked at Sarah and saw her huddling low on the ground. Was it low enough? It would have to be. He gave the Trickster a dream of his own. The dream of never being restrained or ordered against his will. It was a strong enough desire that the light from the crystal and from his body magnified until it eclipsed the dreary none existential part of Dreamland. It grew and passed capacity. Jareth closed his eyes tightly and said to the Trickster. "You have no idea what you are doing, do you? What happens when you try to catch a dream?"

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. "How are you still awake?"

"Have you ever seen a crystal go 'boom'?"

She didn't have a chance to answer.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

"That was horrible!"

"That was _awesome!_"

"Oh come on, you didn't know that would happen!"

"I did too. You would have known that if you weren't bawling your eyes out."

_Slap!_

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that! It was sweet that you were worried about me."

Hoggle looked up at Kendrick. "Sire, I think they are here."

The two teenagers toppled out of the portal and it winked out of sight. They were covered in remnants of glowy splotches. Sarah was wide eyed and still had tear streaks down her cheeks but the male population of the park were wise enough to keep silent. Karen and Emogen, however, rushed forward to take her apart and whisper soothingly. Jareth was grinning from ear to ear, obviously pleased about something.

Kendrick placed a fatherly hand on his son's shoulder before letting it fall. Robert swept Jareth into a hug and said a fervent 'thank you' over and over again. Jareth pulled away and looked down, the edges of his lips twitching just a bit.

"Uh.." he said taking a finger and swiping it through a blotch of golden light on his shirt. "Don't thank me yet."

Kendrick looked closely at the essence and asked. "Is that..?"

"Dreams. They were after Sarah's dreams and I am in possession of them." Jareth shook his head. "The Trickster truly thought that she could harness the power of the dreams by pulling the true dream material from me. I gave her something more than just the material. I gave her the fuel as well. She couldn't contain it."

"You gave the _emotion_ behind each dream as well?" Robert asked in awe.

Jareth nodded. "At this moment, each dream is powerful and fresh. She's not pleased at the dream of hers I used."

"What?" Kendrick asked in a tone that said he was going to be displeased very easily.

Hoggle, Didymus and Ambrosius, and Ludo had all backed away from both groups. The women were talking quietly and the men were slowly escalating in volume.

Jareth cleared his throat and said, "Well, let's just say if I asked her to return with me tonight, she wouldn't say no."

Robert paled and opened his mouth for some sharp reprimand but a flash of lightening and the boom of thunder cut him off. Fat drops of water began to fall in quick succession.

"Robert?" Karen called over. "We should go."

"I couldn't agree more." Emogen said, her arms were around Sarah's shoulders and she glared lightly at Kendrick and Robert.

The eight of them hurried back to the Williams' home and settled in to wait out the storm.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

_N/A: Uhhh...hello? Sorry for the pause... I had some issues that I needed to deal with that generated with my trip. Sadly, they are still looming but not as ominously as before. Thank you all so much for reviewing and in general for reading. A couple more chapters left and that's all!_

_Now I do have an important question for you all. This story can end painfully soon or I can also draw it out longer for another five or six (perhaps longer) chapters. The only problem with that is the lapses in between the chapters. So, tell me what you would like to see though I will probably do what feels natural when I begin the next chapter. Thank you again for all your support and reviews. I absolutely love them! _


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The next morning dawned bright and early but only one person was awake to enjoy it. Toby had awakened only minutes before sun started to shine through his parent's window. This was the usual occurrence for the little boy. His eyes would open and he would lay there until he couldn't see the pretty pictures that he came to associate with sleep. As soon as his little limbs would hold him, he crawled to his hands and feet and climbed to his feet, using the bars of the crib to his advantage. This way, he could peek outside and he was in luck! His parent's had forgotten to close the curtains and he could see right out into the yard- there was no yard! No yard existed. All that was there was white! Toby looked around his parent's room but it was just the same as it was and his mom and dad were still sleeping in their bed. Was it colder than usual too? He looked out at the white and shook his head hard and screamed at the top of his lungs, ending in broken sobs.

Mom was the first out of bed, racing to his side. She picked him up and held him to her, making nice shushing sounds. Toby clenched to her chest, trying to gather material but his hands were shaking too much. He was so scared. The outside was gone! The brown and the green were gone! He hid his face in mom's shoulder and slowly relaxed. He was cuddling in her warmth and he was already drifting back to sleep when she tucked him in to bed between her and dad.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth jerked awake when Toby screamed. He tried to ease his over reactive heart that was trying to beat itself away even after Toby was quiet again. He took a deep breath, looked at the clock and groaned. It was only five thirty! He could either try to go back to sleep or wake up someone else to keep him company. He grinned. He would wake up Sarah!

He swung the blankets off himself and nearly shivered with the cold. Wow, the temperature sure dropped quickly last night. He was in the process of changing into day clothes when he happened to look outside. The sight made him cry out and fall into the nightstand and knock over the lamp. At five thirty in the morning, it was a rather loud awakening.

He was still staring unblinkingly outside when, twenty second later, Sarah burst into his room. "What?" she demanded. "Is the trickster back?"

Jareth looked at her, then at himself and she blushed, seeming to notice the fact that he was bare chested and covered in boxers only. She spun without a word and marched down the hall and stairs. Jareth just grinned, stood and pulled up his pants, pulled on a shirt and followed half blindly.

He found her in the kitchen looking out the window in wonder. Jareth cleared his throat lightly and said, "See! The world was swallowed up last night- I don't think we'll have to go to school today."

Sarah turned suddenly, a blush still colouring her cheeks. "You yelled because of this?"

"Well, yeah." Jareth shrugged. "The world is gone."

"You haven't seen snow before?"

"Snow?" Jareth through about it and yes, he heard of snow, briefly as a white substance that falls from the sky but this wasn't falling. This was _covering!_

Sarah's eyes glinted with something sinister and she adapted an innocent expression. "Come here." She said, taking his hand in hers and leading him to the front door. Merlin blinked sleepily from his place on the area rug and just laid his head down again. Jareth scrutinized the dog once more and finally laughed. He was going to ask Sarah something when a blast of cold air blew in his face followed by _freezing wetness!_ He shivered and scraped the stuff from his face to glare at Sarah. She grinned, backing away and said, "That's snow." She ran upstairs and Jareth could hear a door slam shut.

Jareth groaned, shut the front door and went into the kitchen to dry his face. On his stumbling way to the sink, he bumped into a solid body. Hands eased him to a chair and a towel was given to him. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Robert was standing at the coffee maker, putting water and coffee together and letting it heat. "What was all that raucous before?"

"First time seeing snow." Jareth shrugged and looked away when his face was dry but still stinging with cold. "Hey, Robert? When exactly did you get Merlin?"

"The dog? When Sarah was about four, why?" Robert sat beside Jareth, leaning back and picking up Friday's newspaper.

"You did know that he's one from Ambrosius' litter."

Robert chuckled. "Yes. I knew that. He was a gift to Sarah from your father. The sheepdogs bred in the Underground are exceedingly loyal to their master and Sarah loves him. Kendrick also believed that by the time Sarah realized that her dog was well past the time they usually died here, she would already be down there. I'm surprised you didn't notice it before."

"I think it was the trickster. I wasn't seeing anything for what it truly was but her hold on me is broken I think. She's won't be back for a while." Jareth rubbed at his cheeks a bit to get the blood flowing again. "Are we going to school today?"

"It would be best." Robert replied, flipping a page. "I want you to see if Kyle is there. If he is, he might not know what was happening and you should probably modify his memories."

"Me? That's only the power of the Goblin King!"

"I'm sure your father would help you. It is rather important. Someone was impersonating Kyle for a long time, and he might not have been returned before today. If he's not there, I'll take you to his home after school."

Jareth agreed, then turned away. The coffee pot gurgled, indicating that it was hot enough. The room filled with the scent as the pot slowly filled. It was just after six in the morning now. "I think I'm going to take a quick shower. For all I know, I still have dreams in my hair!"

"Jareth?"

He stopped just inside the door. "Yeah?"

Robert cleared his throat uncomfortably before saying, "You said last night that you were in possession of Sarah's dreams. How did you get them?"

Jareth sighed. "It was part of the challenge. I offered Sarah her dreams in the beginning for Toby. She refused them and when she won I tried to barter with her again. I was only bugging her! There was no way that my dad could have kept Toby because of who he is. I don't even think he could turn into a goblin since he's already halfway there!"

"You tried to barter a last time?" Robert prompted, reminding Jareth of what he asked.

"Oh yeah, well, I offered Sarah her dreams back and she refused so I tossed them at her and she shattered the crystal. Once they were loose, I had no choice but to look after them. Granted, I could have probably given them back one way or another but I hadn't gotten that far in training yet."

Sarah's father nodded. "So you have her dreams and last night you released all of them, correct?"

Jareth bit his lip, trying to remember. "I included only the one I gave her in the Labyrinth and one of mine. I also put some other stuff in there that I don't really remember. Why do you ask?"

"The dream material we saw last night, I think it was a combination of your dreams and Sarah's dreams. You know what will happen now?"

Jareth winced. That was why he didn't dream last night! Sarah didn't dream.

"Yes, I see you do. Go shower, Jareth. We'll talk to Sarah about this after you wake up." Robert straightened his paper and went on reading.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth showered, dressed again and went downstairs for breakfast. If was even colder down there than upstairs! No one was in the kitchen but when he went out to front entrance, the door was wide open and Karen was standing just inside while Robert was handing bits of the fluffy white stuff to Toby. He was giggling and giggling, letting the snow melt in his fingers. Karen turned when Jareth entered, smiled briefly before calling Robert in again for breakfast.

"Here." She said, passing a blanket bundled Toby off to Jareth. "Make yourself useful. I'll start boiling water. Soft boiled or hard boiled?"

Jareth shrugged and Karen waved him off, bustling to the kitchen. Jareth bounced Toby before looking into the baby's face. "Well, my little goblin, did you have fun?"

Toby giggled again and clapped his hands, his fingers still slightly damp and said, "sn- sn."

"Snow? Can you say snow?" Jareth asked, amazed.

Toby gave a wide mouthed grin and gripped Jareth's hair, tugging hard. "Jare!"

"Ouch! You little- very, very beautiful child, you..."

"Are you battling with my brother?" Sarah asked from in front of him, hands on hips.

"Uhh." Jareth said but was interrupted, thankfully, from having to say much of anything.

"Come in you two, eggs and toast for breakfast!" Karen called.

They followed their noses and sat down in their usual places. Jareth tucked Toby into his highchair and took a piece of buttered toast for him to chew on before sitting next to his betrothed. Karen was just setting plates in front of the teenagers when Robert entered. He set down a wooden box on the corner of the table.

"Well, Sarah," Robert began. "Do you remember any dreams last night?"

She looked suspiciously at Jareth before turning back to her dad. "No, not really. Why?"

Jareth answered, "I didn't dream either. Robert thinks that, since I blew up the crystal with a mixture of dreams yesterday, they- uh," He looked to Robert and received a slight nod to continue. "They combined, linking our dreamselves together."

Sarah raised her brows and shrugged. "And so..."

He took a deep breath and winced, saying, "When we dream, it will most likely be combination dreams, meaning what I dream, you'll dream and vice versa."

Sarah narrowed her eyes slightly, "And will we actually interact in our sleep?"

Jareth gulped. He wasn't sure if he like there that tone of voice was headed. "I think it might be a possibility."

Sarah sighed and looked towards Karen as she placed two plates down, one for Sarah and the other for Jareth. She looked away almost at once and stood up. "I'm not hungry." She said to no one in particular. "I think I'm just going to lie down."

Karen turned with hands on hips, scrutinizing first her step daughter than the young goblin prince. "Alright, go. I'll check on you a bit later."

Sarah nodded and left the room. Jareth groaned and buried his head in his hands. This was going to be a long day.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

He was right. Sarah, backed by Karen, was able to stay home for the day because she was not feeling well. Jareth had the pleasure to explain his findings and his concerns to Hoggle when Kyle didn't show up for school either. That wasn't the only stress of the day, however, because everyone who was at the party on Friday night thought that it was their duty to come up to Jareth, slap him on the back, give high fives and whatever else moronic teens do in order to congratulate him on the successful party. Apparently everyone loved it.

The toppers on this very sharp and spiky poisoned cake were the posters all over the school. Apparently, the dance he hosted was such a hit that they wanted to do it again, for Halloween. Jareth backpedalled so quickly that he almost ran over Hoggle when he first saw that flimsy piece of paper.

It seemed as though the only part of school that went semi smoothly were the classes... until he realized that he forgot to do homework.

Robert pulled his car up to the curb of the school and Jareth climbed in, fastened his seatbelt and huffed. "Are you ready?" Jareth's sharp nod was all that was given.

They drove through town, down a small stretch of highway and into a rural neighbourhood that was fairly close to the hall of Friday night. The two goblin's walked side by side to the front door. Robert rang the bell.

An aged man answered the door with a polite 'yes.' Jareth felt something cold trickle down his spine.

"Mr. Long?" Robert asked after a pointed look then said. "I'm Robert Williams, and this is an exchange student from England. Jareth and I would like to thank you for the use of your hall the other night." The man simply blinked.

Another trickle of ice trailed down his back followed by something thicker; suspicion. "Is Kyle home?" He asked suddenly.

Mr Long frowned. "Kyle?"

"Thank you Mr. Long. We apologize for taking up your time." Jareth gripped Robert's arm and lead him away, leaving a pondering Mr. Long behind.

They were safely back in the car and driving down the street of slush. Robert flicked his eyes to Jareth. "Kyle Long doesn't exist?"

Jareth nodded. "He never existed. He was just a disguise." Jareth stared out the window for a long while before asking randomly, "So how much snow are you expecting this year?"

Robert grinned at Jareth and he suddenly realized where Sarah's veiled evil comes from.

_A/N: Hello. I would say sorry for the absence but I'm not. This semester was one step away from being hell, fire and brimstone inclusive. I hope this chapter is well accepted because I don't know when the next will be coming. Happy Holidays! And thank you for the reviews! _


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

A squeal came from outside, followed seconds later by a shriek. Jareth winced, tugging on his high winter boots and tucking the ends of his scarf into his jacket. Only eight in the morning and Robert was outside tossing Toby into the nearest snowbank.

The little boy laughed in amazement with that shrill, ear splitting giggle he had, chanting "moremoremoremore." Jareth stood in the doorway, watching the horrible cold stuff fly up in cotton-white clouds. He cringed and pulled his toque down low on his brow. He took a deep breath and prepared for the plunge of walking in the frigid outdoors on the way to school.

"Jareth!"

He looked up, eyes alighting on Sarah even as it was Hoggle who called his name. She was already on the sidewalk (what could be seen of it) and already a few paces past the driveway. She stood impatiently while Hoggle beckoning him to hurry up. Jareth carefully monitored his frown, closed the door behind him and raced to catch up.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

"It's October 31st tomorrow."

"Yeah, and so?"

"All Hallows Eve? The night when the dead walk the earth? Ring any bells in that hollow cavern you call a head?" Hoggle reached up at that moment and knocked on Jareth's head.

Jareth growled out a warning which ended in a question of his own. "I repeat: so what?"

Hoggle stared at him, incomprehension flickering across his face. Jareth turned and ignored him, going back to watch the cafeteria. A group of girls, the ones who normally hang off Sarah, had their heads bowed in quiet but furious conversation, sat at the table two down from his own. He watched them for a bit, waiting to see if their intense chitchat would yield any results. It didn't. Jareth picked at his fries, not eating anything. The congealing mess of gravy wasn't appetizing today of all days.

He was well aware that All Hallows Eve was this day, how could he not be. It was a guarantee that all sorts of creatures from the Underground would eventually find their way to this sleepy little town. Being the crown prince of the Goblins meant that he was a generic magnet for supernatural activity. The whole issue with the trickster and other guardians was proof enough of that! Jareth was just thankful that Mr. Long refused to rent the hall to the school for a Halloween dance. The student committee which looked after those types of events was disappointed, but it was all for the better in Jareth's opinion. At least now he didn't have to worry about those blasted guardians. And speaking of which….

He watched as Sarah came in followed closely by Jeannie, an eighth grader who adopted Sarah from the looks of things. At least this time he wouldn't have to worry about her avoiding him like she had planned to during his birthday.

She made it to her table and spoke some cheerful greeting to her friends catching Jareth's eye in the process. She looked away again, sitting at the table so her back was to him.

Jareth sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't _truly_ blame her for ignoring him. Not even a little bit but it was getting annoying. He has been living with her for two _(two!) _months and she still hasn't made up her mind whether to love him or hate him. Jareth was finding the whole emotional roller coaster exhausting... and he wasn't even the one riding it, just standing on the sidelines, watching! So what if last night's dream ended with them in a very embarrassingly awkward situation. It wasn't like he orchestrated it to end that way... much. The ever infamous nightmare of standing in front of class acting out some presentation or other and finding oneself in no clothes and only undergarments? Yes, remember that one? Well Jareth only set the circumstances up and not the end results.

He trusted Sarah's imagination implicitly and he wasn't disappointed.

That was only the most recent example of the turmoil caused by their newly shared sub-consciousness'.

Needless to say, when they awoke this morning, Sarah refused to even acknowledge his cheerful _good morning_. However, Jareth was still optimistic as his sharp eyes caught that slight telltale sign of pinked cheeks. He smirked and picked up another soggy fry.

A sharp elbow caught him in the ribs.

"Don't you be bugging her!" Hoggle hissed in his ear. Jareth just rolled his eyes.

"I'm thinking of asking her to the Halloween Ball. Think she'll say yes?" He leered at the dwarf.

Hoggle blinked and scowled. "You're not actually thinking of going to that dance are you? You're insane!"

"Why yes, I was." Jareth turned away from the menace and stared at Sarah's form once more.

"You're glamour won't work! The magic stops working on Halloween!" Hoggle's voice was becoming frantic and some of the other students turned to look at him. Jareth sighed, stood and gripped Hoggle tightly on the arm.

"Come on," he growled. "We'll take this conversation away from the _humans._"

Jareth pulled and Hoggle followed, light snickers followed them out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard but Jareth didn't care in the least. Hoggle was being just a tad too mothery for his tastes and he was going to lay down the law in a way it should have been ever since the little creep started to boss him around!

Jareth dropped Hoggle's arm and spun around on the dwarf. "Listen here, Hogsfeet, I-."

"No, you listen here. You may be the prince and heir to the Goblin Kingdom but your father left me in charge while we are here. You are being punished and have no right to pull rank on me." Hoggle fairly glowed with power, proving his statement about responsibility true. "Tomorrow is Halloween, All Hallows Eve. It is the one day of the year in which the veils between this word and the Underground are thin enough to see through. That means that the glamour will not function properly. You will not attend class or the dance tomorrow night. That fiasco with the guardians was dangerous enough. You don't need to show everyone that magical creatures exist."

Jareth's mouth was drawn so tightly that the corners of his upper and lower lips were white with tension. His glare should have been fearsome enough but Hoggle remained unfazed, like always. "Hoggle." Jareth spoke slowly and clearly. "Tomorrow is Halloween."

"Ah! So the young master finally understands, does he?" Hoggle scowled and Jareth could almost swear that he could see the ugly mug under the thin layer of a boy's face.

The prince cracked a smile. It was not a joyful or kind smile. "Have you forgotten the custom of Halloween in the Above? Yes? Well then, let me explain it to you. You see Hoggle, there are people who enjoy dressing up in _costumes._" The manner in which Jareth spoke suggested that Hoggle wasn't intelligent enough to even pull the weeds out of the gardens he attends in the Labyrinth.

The annoyed cast which crept over his eyes suggested that he caught the implication of Jareth's tone. Jareth smirked wider than before.

"And how, oh mighty one, am I supposed to explain why I shrank to accommodate my true form?"

"I suppose that just means _you_ and only you have to miss school tomorrow. I don't need to."

The bell rang and Jareth turned away to gather his pack lonely sitting beside the vacated table. He could hear Hoggle audibly fuming and Jareth nearly skipped to class, elated at being able to shove the dwarf's words back down his throat.

If one were to guess, it would be said that Jareth's very noticeable and foul mood came from watching Sarah's emotional ping pong game. He was beginning to think that she would never make up her mind by December.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

The following morning dawned bright and early but those living in the Williams' home dawned even earlier. He could hear movement coming from the room next to his as well as downstairs in the kitchen from where he lounged on the bed. It was All Hallows Eve and the glamour that was placed on him since the time he was forced above ground melted away the moment the clock struck twelve. The sensation was utterly satisfying. It had felt like coming in from a chilly day to a nice warm house and removing the heat-sticky gloves one finger at a time, stretching and flexing joints which were encased for too long. You never even knew they were uncomfortable until those gloves were removed.

Jareth woke as the glamour rolled off his skin, marvelling in the freedom it presented. His skin breathed freely for the first time in what felt like years, leaving him in a mindless wonder! When his mind sharpened and he was able to form coherent thoughts, he got up and studied his appearance in the mirror. He grinned an extremely cocky grin and twitched his eyebrows. The glamour didn't change his appearance out right. It masked his otherworldly-ness, leaving him not much different from any other boy of sixteen. The difference, while not physical, was astounding to say the least. There was something in the way his brows arched and the ageless depths of his eyes which made him seem like the mystical creature that he was. If he showed up looking like this, wearing normal clothes and even taming his hair in the usual manner, the other students and teachers would be convinced that he was in costume. He had no plan of getting by that easily, however.

A light shimmer fell over his reflection and he scowled as his handsome features were replaced with a face he could go the rest of his life without seeing.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

Hoggle glared, only slightly more daunting than his fiercest expression as a human. "Behave." The one word was spoken as if it was the only word in the English language that held any meaning whatsoever.

Jareth smirked. "And who's to stop me if I don't?"

He waved a hand and the image vanished with a satisfying _pop_. Well, well, well. It seemed as if a return of his power came along with the fading veil.

Jareth then proceeded to get to work.

It was around two in the morning when Jareth finally decided on how to dress for school. He had gone through even article of clothing that he had, as well as a few promising pieces he found in Sarah's closet (though he would be dead before he ever admitted to wearing her clothes). It had taken only twenty minutes to assemble the useful items and nearly two hours to order them accordingly. That steel grey cardigan he found tucked away in the closet would never be the same shape again.

It was six in the morning when Jareth was finally ready. He was dressed, his hair was styled and he had stolen some of Sarah's more dramatic eye shadows and eye liner (again, he would deny their use to the grave). When life seeped into the rooms beyond his own, he got up and sauntered downstairs.

On the way, he was attacked by a monster.

"Ahh!" Jareth screamed when a furry little creature, oddly reminiscent of Ludo, came pelting at him from the direction of the kitchen.

"Rrrar!" the monster screamed.

Jareth picked it up and the hood flipped down, revealing a grinning Toby. "Rrrar!" he said again before collapsing in Jareth's arms with a giggle.

"Max! Get back in here and finish your breakfast!" Karen yelled from the kitchen.

Toby froze, looking panicked before wiggling out of Jareth's arms and running to the kitchen.

Jareth grinned and followed. "Good morning!" he said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Jar-." Karen turned and froze when her eyes fell on the exchange student. "Oh. Oh my." She said.

Jareth twirled. "Do you like it?"

"Uh- yes, yes of course." Karen blushed and stammered and Jareth rolled his eyes. Not quite the reaction he was hoping for but it would do.

"Who are you supposed to be Toby?"

"Max! Raarr!" Toby stood up in his highchair and curled his tiny fingers into claws, baring his teeth in a frightening way.

Jareth looked questioningly at Karen who laughed. "Just a character from a book. I thought it would look cute."

Jareth shrugged and sat down at the table, snatching a piece of toast from the pile in the middle of the table. On the odd day in which Karen made breakfast for the whole family, Jareth took full advantage of it.

Sarah entered, dressed in her everyday clothes. She paused for a fraction of a second upon seeing Jareth before rolling her eyes and sitting across from him, grabbing toast and the jar of jam.

"Is that my cardigan?" she asked blandly. Jareth plucked guiltily at the now hole ridden grey sweater. "You own me another one. It was one of my favourites." She looked up, taking a bite of toast. Her eyes narrowed and she swallowed. "And more make-up it looks like."

Jareth wisely didn't comment.

"Sarah, what are you wearing today? Please tell me you are going to dress up." Karen looked like she truly wanted to plead with Sarah about dressing up but Sarah just shrugged.

"I decided I am the Lady of the Goblins pretending to be an ordinary girl so I have to blend in," she deadpanned

"How original," Jareth drawled from his seat.

Sarah smirked at him and took a cheeky bite from her toast.

The look sent a zap of warmth straight to Jareth's belly. _She's not mad at me anymore!_ He silently gloated. It was quite possibly due to the fact that he hadn't slept since midnight, leaving her dreams all to herself. Jareth might have to reconsider acting the tormentor of her dreams and allow them to carry on naturally… that is, to prevent Sarah's rapidly vicious mood swings.

Jareth gulped.

Sarah finished breakfast quickly and stood up. She stretched. "I might as well get ready now." She sighed, as if getting ready was the worst chore in the world.

Karen smiled. "So glad to see that you are going to dress up."

"Don't be so sure." Sarah quipped before flouncing out of the kitchen.

"What's got into her?" Jareth asked but Karen could only shrug.

GOBLINKINGxGNIKNILBOG

Jareth entered the school by himself for the first time in a number of weeks. Hoggle had played the dutiful dwarf and played hooky for the day since his change in height really would raise more questions than anyone wanted to answer. Sarah had managed to sneak out of the house before Jareth even knew she was gone, preventing him from seeing her costume.

Jareth stuffed his thick down jacket into the locker and adjusted his steel grey sweater. Due to the wearing off of the glamour, Jareth's sharper features, wild hair and overall ethereal appearance only enhanced his costume. Unfortunately, his costume wasn't as original as he had thought it would be.

"Awesome dregs, dude!" A teen shouted from across the hall. Stephen from Jareth's math class was dressed in light blue bell bottoms, bright yellow button up shirt with a flower sticking out the top button hole and a vest with tassels. Jareth breathed a sigh of relief. No one should ever say 'dregs' and 'dude.' The unfortunate transitions humans make with their languages.

Stephen pulled his bag high on his shoulder and stood next to Jareth. "Steampunkin' eh?"

Jareth frowned, unfamiliar with the turn of phrase. "Excuse me?" he asked in his haughty English language. Stephen laughed.

"You know, Steam punks? Decked out in chains and metal, listens to hard music, usually made by banging two garbage can lids together?" Stephen leaned in. "Into that, what you call bondage with handcuffs, blindfolds and whips."

Jareth paled considerably. "What?" he asked in horror.

Stephen just laughed. "I'm joking! Geeze, take a pill, dude." With that, the other teen left Jarteth standing alone in horror.

Jareth was just about ready to head to first class after he calmed himself down. Truly, he was aiming for the glam rock look, not the steam puke or whatever it was called! So he made do with what Sarah had in her room and what he could find in the bathroom. It's not his fault if these children are ignorant of their American history!

A couple more students stopped him to comment on his 'awesome' rendition of a steampunk, but he managed to stumble nicely into his classroom right on time. Fortunately it was the only class he shared with Sarah. Unfortunatly, she was sitting in direct line of his sight, allowing him to see what foolery she was up to.

Oh how she lived to tease him.

There she was, sitting at her desk, seat tilted back and feet propped up on the table. What was striking was the fact that said feet were encased in leather. Her legs, perfectly sculpted and posed, were covered in grey tights. Her torso clad in a leather jerkin, arms displaying the wide sleeves of a poet shirt.

She was wearing his clothes! The very ones which he wore only weeks ago for the birthday!

Jareth's eyes bulged as he drank in the image of Sarah Williams dressed, not as a princess or a fine lady but a Goblin King, ready to confront any and all who stand against her.

He couldn't have been more horrified

… or more proud!

_A/N: Yes, I am alive and so is this story. I plan to finish everything, but it might take a while. Sorry for the delay. _

_Thank you to everyone still interested in this story. All of your alerts, favourites, and reviews mean so much to me and help with my severely lacking motivation! _


End file.
